I Want to Break Free
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Castiel was considered America's Prince Charming due to being former president Naomi Novak's only son. When he leaves Meg Roman at the altar, he embarks on a life changing journey as soon as Dean Winchester offers him a ride. Title is the name of a great Queen song. Story is loosely based on Susan Elizabeth Phillips' "The Great Escape".
1. Chapter 1

Twenty six year old Castiel Novak wiped fat beads of sweat from his forehead. He loosened a navy blue tie that felt as if it were cutting the circlulation around his entire neck. "I feel like a 50 year old menopausal woman," he whispered to his best friend, Balthazar Roche.

The two men met during their tenure at Stanford University. Castiel majored in International Law and Balthazar never finished college. The former travelled one year across Asia with the Peace Corps. At heart Castiel Novak was a closeted hippy, who longed to travel the world for the rest of his life, helping build homes and wells for destitute families. Unfortunately, his entire life had been planned by his parents: Naomi and Chuck Novak. Chuck was a well known political analyst and writer, who won two Pulitzer Prizes within a decade. Naomi became the most famous woman in the world by being elected as the first female president in US history.

Castiel had the misfortune of living his awkward adolescence in the White House, under the lens of the press. His parents were Republicans. Naomi being the most conservative out of the two. Not only did he go through an Ugly Duckling stage with train tracks braces and zits the size of small pepperoni on his face, Cas was painfully shy as a child and early teens.

He was able to count his real friends in high school with one hand. Castiel attended public school in Washington DC, since Naomi insisted that having her only child study there would illustrate to the American people that the nation's education sytem was top notch. Cas rolled his eyes every time his mother said that. What a crock of shit!

One of Castiel's closest friends turned out to be Meg Roman, a girl, who was his age and happened to be Naomi's Vice President's daughter. Richard "Dick" Roman was an asshole and his name described him to perfection. Poor Meg was practically raised as a nun. His father was strict to the extreme. So it came as a surprise, when Naomi and Dick met with the two seventeen year old high school seniors, during the White House's Annual Easter Egg Hunt.

Meg and Castiel were painting eggs with a group of third graders from a local elementary, when their parents called a meeting. The quartet sat in the White House's largest terrace. Castiel fidgeted on his chair. He didn't like the shark like smile Dick gave him.

Naomi poured iced tea in four glasses. Once she put the pitcher down, the President began to speak. She grinned at her son. "We are very proud of the two of you. You're graduating early this summer."

"I will drink to that, Madame President," Dick toasted the teens.

Meg arched a dark brow. "Cut the crap, dad! Why are we really here?"

Castiel whipped his head to the side. One of the things he loved about his friend was her no taking shit from anyone attitude. Cas glanced at his mother. Naomi nervously fingered her pearls, which she never removed. They had been a family heirloom from her late mother.

Richard's nostrils flared. "Meg Roman, you will show me some respect young lady!"

Meg glared daggers at her father. "Well don't keep us in suspense any longer. Spit it out!" She crossed her arms.

Cas folded his hands over his lap. He wished he could have a spine like Meg. Castiel would never dare speak to either of his parents in such an insolent fashion. "Mother, what is it?"

Naomi cleared her throat. "We believe it would be beneficial for the two of you to start dating."

"Say what?!" Castiel and Meg screamed simultaneously.

"Meg, I know I have over protected you, even though secret service has caught you trying to escape the house on a few ocassions. And don't think I haven't heard of the pack of cigarettes the maid found under your pillow," Richard said. He was going to continue talking, but his daughter stopped him.

"What does that have to do with me dating Clarence?" Meg stole a peek at Cas, who turned pale.

"Stop interrupting your elders," Dick banged his hand on the table.

Naomi placed a hand over her son's shoulder. "Castiel, it's time you started dating. People are talking about you."

"What are they saying?" Cas furrowed his brows. He swallowed hard. Castiel was used to people making fun of his looks. Although Meg helped him getting rid of his acne. His braces had come off two months ago. He'd overheard some girls at school say he was hot now. What could people be saying about him then?

"CNN held a poll a week ago," Naomi provided.

"What does that have to do with me? The press usually doesn't bother with me." Cas was extremely confused.

"Sweetheart, you've turned into a handsome young man. Of course the press is interested in you more than ever."

"They have been following me to and from school extensively lately. Inias, Meg and I had a difficult time getting to the SUV after we went to the planetarium last week. The photographers swarmed us."

"Let's cut to the chase, Madame President. The problem is that the poll CNN ran had to do with your sexuality or lack of," Dick stated.

Naomi glared at the Vice President. "Shut up, Dick! I will explain things to my son."

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Castiel unbuttoned one of his sky blue shirt's sleeves.

"The poll asked whether the public believes you to be gay or asexual. You've never dated or shown interest in anyone."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Meg held one of his hands under the table. The girl shook her head. "It's no one's freaking business whether Clarence is gay or not!"

"Meg, keep your voice down," Richard hissed. He turned his head to see the two Secret Service agents, who stood sentry behind them. The two men remained standing ramrod straight with their hands folded in front of them.

Castiel gulped hard. He was afraid of this moment becoming a reality. Cas has been questioning his sexuality for three years now. His sexual identity crisis began, when he kissed one of his male classmates during a spin the bottle game. His cock twitched a little while he shared his first kiss with the blond boy. Castiel enjoyed the kiss way too much. He believed his reaction was due to the smooch being his first. Maybe if it was a girl, Cas would've experienced the same reaction? He and Meg kissed on a couple of ocassions. Castiel didn't mind.

Cas scrunched his brows. Maybe he was bisexual. He personally thought there was nothing wrong with liking both sexes. Castiel's eyes landed on Naomi. Her first tenure as president was almost at an end. She was running for re-election this November. Again Dick would be her running mate. If Naomi remained in office, the plan was for Roman to run for President in the next election.

Naomi Novak was conservative to the extreme. She was anti abortion, anti drugs, and visited the local Episcoplian church every Sunday. The sock poppets that voted for her the first time wouldn't do so again, once news spread Castiel Novak swung both ways. Naomi seemed like a cold and calculating robot to the public, but to Cas she was a loving mother. She always set aside time to be with her son. Chuck was also a great parent.

"OK let me get this straight." Meg side eyed her friend and smirked. "No pun intended, Clarence." She winked at him. Cas' cheeks burned. "The two of you want us to date. This way any rumors that may start about Cas being a Friend of Dorothy will be squashed. And your chances of being re-elected won't be smashed to smithereens." Meg pointed at Naomi.

Naomi and Richard nodded at the same time. Castiel fisted his hands. He licked his chapped pink lips before speaking. "Mother, I am not gay. I am just awkward around girls. My social skills have always been rusty." He used air quotes for the last word.

"Dork," Meg bumped his shoulder.

"Demon bitch," Cas bumped her shoulder back. The right corner of his mouth curled upwards.

Naomi exhaled deeply. "I am so happy, Castiel. You have no idea how relieved I am." Castiel smiled at his mother.

"Are you willing to give it a go with Meg?" Dick inquired.

"Hey I have a say in this...am I right?" Meg rolled her eyes.

"May we speak alone?" Castiel asked Naomi.

"Of course, sweetheart. We need to go. The downed military aircraft press conference is scheduled to start in an hour. I have to get ready." Naomi kissed Castiel's forehead. She combed her fingers through his unruly dark hair. Dick nodded at the youngsters before following the President inside. A Secret Service agent remained on the terrace.

Castiel and Meg were both used to being shadowed by agents; so they didn't mind having Uriel present for their conversation. He was actually their favorite guard. The man looked like a ferocious warrior on the exterior, but in the inside he was a big teddy bear.

Cas covered one of Meg's hands over the table. He chewed his lower lip. Meg thought he looked adorable. She couldn't lie to herself. Meg has had a crush on her best friend since their freshman year of high school. The few times they shared kisses have been the best moments of her young life.

"Clarence, you don't have to do this. I know you and I bet my hidden carton of cigarettes that you lied to your mom." She playfully tweaked his nose.

"I didn't completely lie to her." He nervously tugged an earlobe. "I am attracted to you; have been for a while." He sunk his pearly white teeth deeper into his already swollen lower lip. "It's just...I think I like boys, too."

"So you think you're bi?" Meg's nose crinkled in an adorable fashion. Cas couldn't help but smile.

He nodded. "I would like to give us a try though. It's time I start living life like a regular teen."

"As regular as it can get with being the son of the most powerful woman on the planet," Meg piped in.

"What do you say, Meg Roman? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The palms of Cas' hands sweated profusely.

"You really like me?" She asked in a tiny voice. Cas could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice.

"Yes, I really do." He leaned his head close to her face. The teens shared a sweet chaste kiss.

Uriel cleared his throat and turned his head to the side. He gazed at a trio of third graders hunting for Easter eggs behind a rose bush. All of a sudden, he heard movement from the table. Uriel returned his attention to the teens. Castiel was on his feet.

The boy hid his shaking hands inside his slacks' side pockets. "Uriel, will you please not utter a word of anything you heard to anyone?"

Uriel gifted Castiel with a rare Mona Lisa kind of smile. "My lips are sealed, Castiel."

"Thank you," Cas extended his hand to the agent, who shook it. Uriel had a soft spot for Castiel Novak. He never had children of his own and Uriel considered himself like an uncle to the often times lonely kid.

Meg and Castiel graduated high school in late May. He attended Harvard University to study law. Naomi chose the major for her son, who actually wanted to be an artist. The President almost went into cardiac arrest, when her only child informed her of his plans. The two of them had their first heated argument over Cas' college education. The President won in the end, as usual. Meg on the other hand, always wanted to become a pediatrician. So Dick was over the moon, when his daughter gave him the news she was attending Cambridge in the fall to study medicine.

Castiel and Meg dated exclusively during their first two years of college. Once Cas began law school, he didn't have much time to spend with his girlfriend. They amicably broke up and remained great friends. Cas met Balthazar shortly after his break up with Meg. The half Brit was studying International Business at Harvard. The two hit it off and shared an apartment off campus.

It was through a friend of Balthy's that Castiel became involved with the Peace Corps. Castiel needed one more year to finish law school, when he informed Naomi and Chuck of his plans to join the Corps for a year. His father accepted his son's decision, yet Naomi was furious. She knew once her son left Harvard, he wouldn't return to his studies.

Castiel couldn't believe he won an argument over Naomi. The woman caved and agreed to his decision. Balthy joined his friend in Asia, because he wanted to bang as many hot volunteers as possible. Cas loved building wells, schools and homes for poverty stricken people. He even convinced Naomi to contribute to cause by having her donate $25,000 worth of vaccinations for underprivileged children, who were in dire need of medical assistance. Roman even went personally to distribute the medicine. He knew this would do wonders for his Presidential campaign.

One night Castiel met a hot Portuguese volunteer named Ion. It had been a long time since Cas had been intimate with someone. The night before his break up with Meg was the last time Cas had sex. Ion was hot and seeing him administer vaccines to the small children and his interaction with them, got Castiel all hot and bothered. Ion had his eye on the sexy blue eyed American since he came to the camp.

For the next month, the two men would meet in Cas' tent and have sex until sunrise. Ion would leave Castiel's tent for his. Unfortunately, Ion's time at the camp came to an end. He was scheduled to begin med school in Portugal within two weeks. Castiel would always cherish the intimate moments the two of them shared. Ion was the first man Cas had been intimate with and thanks to him, Castiel Novak realized he was definitely bi-sexual.

Castiel and Balthazar's year with the Peace Corps came to an end too soon. While Cas said good bye to the local kids, Balthy engaged in his final menage a trois with two female volunteers from Brazil.

Upon returning home, Cas was assailed by his mother, who would cease being President the following January. Roman had been elected and would be sworn in soon. Castiel couldn't believe the douche nozzle was going to be the next President of the United States.

It was during the Inagural Ball that Castiel and Meg finally came face to face. She looked beautiful in a silk red ballgown designed by Alexander McQueen. "You look good enough to eat, Clarence." Meg adjusted Castiel's black tie.

"You look lovely." Castiel kissed the top of her head.

Castiel admitted to himself he missed Meg. The two of them imbibed too much champagne and ended up in bed together. Two years later, after Naomi almost brain washing her son, Castiel Novak and Meg Roman were officially engaged.

Cas was considered America's Prince Charming and most eligible bachelor. Meg was the country's own modern day princess. They made the perfect couple. People magazine shadowed the two during the final preparations for the wedding nuptials.

Naomi, who naturally ran the circus opted for the wedding to take place at Grace Episcopal Church in Pontiac, Illinois. That was her and Chuck's home town and Castiel's birth place. After the religious ceremony, an intimate group of 100 guests were set to celebrate the nuptials at Garfield Park Conservatory. Meg's mother had died ten years ago. The woman lost a long battle against heart disease. So Naomi took the mother of the bride role.

The evening before the wedding ceremony, Dick took Castiel to the side and basically threatened to rip his lungs out, if he hurt his little girl. Cas swallowed hard and vowed to take care of Meg. The acid in his unsettled stomach burned its way up.

Castiel put down the spoon he used for the lobster bisque which was the entree for the rehearsal dinner. He was unable to eat. Balthazar noticed his friend's pale demeanor. "You weren't kidding. You're drenched in sweat, mate."

"I need some fresh air." Castiel stood up and excused himself.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

Castiel nodded and ran out of the dining room of the governor's mansion. Naomi was close friends with the Illinois governor's wife. The couple graciously volunteered for the rehearsal dinner to be held in their opulent dining room.

Cas fought with the tie that had been suffocating him all night. He strolled through a lantern lit path that led to the back garden. Castiel clumsily fumbled his hands inside his jacket's pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He always carried them in case of an emergency. This was definitely one of those times. Cas lit the cigarette, which he held in between his lips.

He inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. God how he missed smoking. If Naomi discovered her good little soldier smoked, whe would give him a never ending lecture on the dangers of smoking. Castiel sat on the steps of a gazebo. He leaned backwards and rested the back of his head against the cool wood surface. His eyes landed on a bright full moon.

Castiel closed his eyes. He continued smoking the cigarette. Cas loved Meg, but he wasn't in love with her. He admitted to himself that the main reason he was marrying her was because she had always been like a reliable safety blanket for him. Plus Naomi was hounding him to give her grand kids. Castiel banged the back of his head against the gazebo.

He was only 26. Shit grand kids could wait. Cas knew he shouldn't go through with this charade. Meg didn't deserve to be lied to. Castiel lit another cigarette and puffed on it greedily. The nights he shared with Ion swirled in his head. He wanted to explore his sexuality more before he truly settled down with a person he was in love with.

Cas remembered the press camped out in front of the church and botanical gardens. No, he couldn't do this to Meg. The reporters would have a field day writing about the President's daughter being left at the altar. Castiel finished his second cigarette and tossed the stub on the grass. He stepped on it.

Footsteps approached the gazebo. Castiel froze. He really wanted to be alone. "Mind some company?" Thank God it was Balthy.

"Suit yourself," Castiel whispered.

Balthazar grabbed the pack of cigarettes and took two. He lit them both and handed one to his visibly nervous friend. Cas thanked him. "Getting cold feet? It's normal for most grooms to experience nerves before the big day."

"It's not regular cold feet, Balthy. I can't go through with this farce." Castiel looked straight ahead and blew three consecutive smoke rings.

"What's wrong, Cassie? Level with me."

Cas shared all of his intimate thoughts and feelings with his best friend. Balthy wasn't too shocked. He suspected all along Cas' heart didn't belong to Meg. Also, he'd witness Ion leaving Castiel's tent on several ocassions.

"Cassie, you better think things through tonight. You better be rational tomorrow morning, because it's not only your well being at stake but Meg's. It wouldn't be fair to the girl if you married her without being in love with her. You will live to regret marrying someone just to make your mother happy."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt Meg. She's always been special to me. I won't forgive myself." Castiel coughed. He dropped the cigarette butt and put away the package inside a pocket.

"I bet Meg would appreciate the truth instead of having you lie to her for who knows how long. She deserves to be with someone, who will love her unconditionally."

"She will be made a national laughing stock. I can't leave her to face the wolves on her own. God my head hurts." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie, she will not be alone. That girl is as tough as nails. She will know how to handle things. Just tell her the truth before it's too late. The two of you deserve to be happy." Balthy placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You're bi for Pete's sake!"

Castiel's shoulders slumped. "Tell me about it."

"My friend, you've only been with Meg and Ion. You're too young to get leg shackled. You need to live life like you truly want to."

"It would be exhilarating to go away and do things I have always wanted to do. But where would I go that people wouldn't know me?"

"You'll think of something, mate. That huge brain of yours will come in handy."

Cas playfully punched Balthy's left bicep. "I can't do this to Meg." Castiel stood up and dusted the back of his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow at church. You're still going to be my best man?"

Balthy wanted to throttle his best friend's neck. "Yes, you wanker. I'll see you at church." He shook his head, as he saw Castiel enter the back of the mansion.

The following morning at 11 am, one hundred invited guests sat on the shiny mahogany pews of Grace Episcopal Church. The organist played "Amazing Grace". Naomi wore an elegant grey pant suit combo with black stilettos. Her hair was in a tight chignon and pearls adorned her slim neck like always. Chuck discreetly chugged whiskey from a silver flask. After he got his fill, the political analyst stood at the church's entrance to continue welcoming guests.

The bride's limo arrived a quarter after 11. The religous ceremony was set to start in fifteen minutes. Dick assisted his daughter in descending from the black limo. Naomi glanced at her watch for the sixth time that moring. Where the hell was Castiel?! Her son was never late.

Naomi smiled at her soon to be daughter in law. "You look beautiful, Meg."

"Thanks, Naomi." Meg accepted a kiss on the cheek from the former president.

Naomi escorted Meg and Dick to the bride waiting room. Meg's bridesmaids were waiting to finish the bride's hair and make-up. Dick turned to Naomi once Meg was inside with her friends. "Where is your son?"

"He is running a little late, but Castiel will be here. You know he is as obedient as they come." Naomi fought the urge to bite her manicured nails. Something was up with her son and it wasn't good.

Balthazar stood at the altar waiting for his best friend, who hadn't shown up. He glanced at his watch. Shit! It was less than ten minutes till the ceremony. All the invited guests were sitting on the pews. The silver haird priest, who resembled Clint Eastwood was opening the bible on the podium. Balthy's eyes landed on Chuck, who sat on the front pew over at the groom's side. The man was discreetly drinking booze from a flask. He was going to have reason to really drink after the news of Cas ditching Meg was made public. Balthazar grabbed his cell from his pocket and texted Castiel where he was.

Castiel paced back and front in the priest's office. No one had seen him enter the church from the back. He was close to having a panic attack. Tears formed in Castiel's electric blue eyes. He didn't want to hurt Meg, but he couldn't go through with this charade. Balthy was right. Cas hadn't experienced much in life. Now was the perfect time to do so. God he hated himself for what he was about to do.

His hands shook. Cas wrote a letter to Meg on the church's stationary paper. He folded the sheet and placed it inside a blank envelope. In his elegant cursive handwriting he addressed it to Meg Roman. Cas placed it on top of the priest's desk.

Castiel removed the tie from around his neck. He also took off the black tuxedo jacket and tossed it on a chair. How would he make a successful escape attempt? Practically everyone in the damn country knew his face. People would recognize him wherever he went. Where would he go? Cas counted the money he had in his wallet. Three hundred dollars and two credit cards. He removed the credit cards and left them on the desk. No way would his whereabouts be traced by him using the cards.

Cas made sure the coast was clear. Shit! He'd forgotten about Uriel. The man stood sentry outside the church. Luck was on Cas' side after all. A florist van was about to leave the church's back lot. Cas wedged himself in between two young guys, who worked for the company. They looked at him funny. Then the skinny one said, "Hey aren't you?" Castiel covered his mouth.

"I'll pay the two of you $100 if you drive me out of here."

"But aren't you supposed to get married?" The chubby guy asked.

"Please...you'll get fifty bucks each just for driving me away from here." Castiel pleaded by giving the two men big puppy dog eyes.

"OK man, hop in."

"Thank you!"

The men would glance at Castiel periodically. The drive took about ten minutes. "This is our stop."

Castiel looked outside the van's back door window. They'd arrived at the flower shop. He handed the skinny guy a one hundred dollar bill. "Split it...and thanks." Castiel opened the side door and lept out.

The street was pretty busy. An auto dealership adjacent to the flower shop brimmed with business. Castiel couldn't afford to be seen. He jogged his way to an ice cream shop called Chilly Willy's. His eyes became rounder an he smiled. Some poor sap wearing a Chilly Willy mascot type of costume held a sign with the name of the ice cream shop on it.

Cas approached the penguin and tapped him on the shoulder. The dude immediately removed the penguin head. "Dude, you're Castiel Novak! Aren't you supposed to get married today?"

"I need for you to sell me your costume." Castiel tugged one of his earlobes.

"What?!"

"I'll give you $100 for it." Castiel was running out of patience.

"My boss will kill me."

"Please I really need it." Cas wanted to choke the teen.

"Ugh! Fine...I'll give it to you for $150."

That would leave Cas with only 50 bucks, but he was fucking desperate. "OK kid. You got yourself a deal."

"Cool! Follow me," the gangly teen entered the ice cream shop. His boss was off today. He led Cas into the men's bathroom. The kid placed the Chilly Willy head on the sink and quickly removed the remainder of the costume. Cas placed $150 bucks next to the penguin head.

The kid remained in boxers and a wife beater. "Thanks man!"

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me." Castiel started pulling on the penguin costume.

"Don't worry bro. You must have a good reason for doing this." The kid saluted Castiel before exiting the bathroom.

Castiel put the penguin head on and adjusted the scarf that went with the costume around his neck. He felt ridiculous, but this was the best way for him to go around without being recognized.

He walked for four hours. Being inside a penguin costume on a summer day was not a good idea. Castiel was sweating up a storm. His feet began to ache. He would definitely have blisters by the end of the day. Cas had no idea where he was. He only knew he was no longer in Pontiac.

Castiel continued walking for a few more minutes. The purr of an engine approached him. He resumed walking. The vehicle drove slowly next to him. Cas chose to ignore the person. A loud honk made Castiel jump in mid air. A throaty laugh was emitted from inside the car.

Cas looked to the side for the first time. The car was a black and shiny muscle car. If he was not mistaken it was a '67 Impala. Loud rock music blared from the speakers. The car stopped.

"Need a ride, Willy?!"

Castiel tilted the penguin head to the side. He couldn't get a good look inside. Getting a ride from a stranger, who could turn out to be the next Jeffrey Dahmer was not appetizing. "Hey man I promise I'm not a crazy ax murderer. You need a lift?"

Cas' feet throbbed and he was tired, sweaty, thirsty and hungry. He mentally said a short prayer before opening the front passenger door. The penguin head was making it difficult to enter the vehicle. The driver laughed.

"Maybe you should remove your head, Willy?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. He removed the penguin head and tossed it in the backseat. "Hey be careful with my baby!"

"Sorry," Cas said as he settled comfortably in shotgun. He wiped sweat from his brow before turning to the side. Castiel's breath hitched. The driver was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

Merry green eyes greeted him. "Name's Dean Winchester. Where you heading to, Willy?"

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the ride! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to Becka Readsalot, Pryde23, Snowin' You, Lee Marie Jack (thanks to her I got my sh-t in gear and wrote a new chapter), Lyle Ray, and Applebom for reviewing the first chapter. Glad you guys liked the beginning. Sorry for the month long delay. Hopefully, I won't take that long in between updates from now on. **

Castiel licked his chapped lips and cleared his parched throat. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, while waiting for a response to his inquiry of where he was headed to. "Dude, you can talk right?" He smiled revealing a dazzling, sparkling, white smile. Cas wondered whether this stranger was a toothpaste model.

Dean glanced at the rearview and side mirrors before returning to the gravelly road. He discreetly eyed Chilly Willy. "Well I'm heading to Lawrence, Kansas. So you can stick around till then. You can reach the North Pole via plane." He gave Castiel a toothy grin. Castiel tilted his head to the side and gazed at Dean in a confused manner. "Get it…North Pole cuz you're a penguin."

Cas arched a brow. Dean rolled his eyes. "Never mind," the green eyed man mumbled under his breath. "You seem parched. Help yourself to some water." He pointed at the back floor by pointing at a cooler with his right thumb.

"Thank you," Castiel finally spoke.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Lord Jesus H Christ himself!" Dean laughed and smacked the steering wheel.

Castiel gulped greedily from a cool water bottle. It was the most heavenly thing he'd ever tasted. He wiped his mouth with one of the sleeves from the penguin costume. He looked at Dean. "Really…thank you so much."

The Winchester stared at him, as if trying to figure a difficult puzzle. Castiel stiffened. Great his identity had been discovered by the Adonis. His fingers clutched frantically at the water bottle. "You seem familiar," Dean tapped the steering wheel with his left thumb.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Were you ever in the Peace Corps?"

"Nah, but I served over in Afghanistan." Dean returned his full attention to the road ahead. "I usually have a pretty decent memory. You look damn familiar."

Cas wiped sweat from his brow. "Can't say we crossed paths before."

"You never answered my question. Where you heading to?" Dean turned on the radio and inserted a cassette into the player. "Bad Moon Rising" began to play.

Castiel scrunched his brows. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Where exactly was he going? He just wanted to remain anonymous through his travels for at least a couple of months. Then he would return home and apologize to Meg personally. Cas knew he took the cowardly way out by leaving Meg at the altar through a letter.

"Yo Willy!" It seems Dean had been trying to capture his attention for a while now. Cas jumped. "I asked you what's your name…unless you want to be called Willy." Dean winked.

"Jimmy," Cas responded. Technically he wasn't lying. James was his middle name. Jimmy was the most common nickname for the name James.

"Okay Jimmy, mind telling me now where you going to," Dean said.

"Lawrence sounds good. I'm actually in between jobs." Castiel winced. He was getting real good at fabricating lies.

"Hmm…I have a friend, who owns a bar. He's always hiring. I can hook you up with a job. Mind you, it won't be a fancy position."

"I really would appreciate it. I'm not picky." All the walking had made him tired. His feet were killing him.

"So I guess we're stuck with each other until we reach Lawrence." Dean grinned. Castiel instantly fell in love with the crinkles that formed at the corner of Dean's eyes, whenever he laughed or smiled.

Castiel knew he needed to contribute money for the duration of the road trip. It would take them between two to three days to reach their intended destination. Dean needed to drive through the State of Missouri in order to arrive at Kansas. He smiled. In one of his slacks pockets lay an expensive and vintage Rolex watch, which his maternal grandfather left him in his will. Castiel hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Dean, would you mind stopping at a pawn shop? I can get a decent amount of money for a watch."

"I can sure use the help, Jimmy. I'm also on a job hunt. Needed to clear my noggin and be by myself after I returned from Afghanistan. I decided to take a road trip across the country before heading home." Dean's fingers turned white as they dug into the steering wheel. Castiel glanced at the kind stranger. The green eyes that were focused on the road seemed haunted. Cas heard war did that to people. Who knew all the horrors Dean must've witnessed in Afghanistan.

Castiel fought the urge to hold one of Dean's hands. He didn't know the man. Maybe he was homophobic and would punch Cas' lights out. Cas wasn't going to screw his only chance of remaining anonymous. So far Dean wasn't emitting any Charles Manson vibes.

"You hungry, Jimmy?" Besides being tired, Castiel was starving. He nodded in affirmation. "Cool…there's a small diner about three miles ahead. They make a mean chili burger and peach cobbler."

"I would like to pay for our meal," Cas said. He folded his hands on top of his lap.

"I think there may be a pawn shop like half a block from the diner. We can go there first." Dean turned up the volume. Queen's "I Want to Break Free" played. Castiel leaned his head against the leather bench seat and closed his eyes. He listened intently to the lyrics. He lips quirked into a smile. The song could've been written for him.

Half an hour later, Cas left a mom and pop pawn shop. Guilt riddled Castiel, as soon as he set foot out of the shop. Naomi would spank him and then go into cardiac arrest, if she discovered her son got rid of her late father's beloved watch. Cas fingered the fat wad of cash that was nestled in his trousers pocket. The pawn shop owner, a craggy old man, who reeked of cigars, paid Cas $1200 in exchange for the vintage Rolex.

Cas opted to think of something else. He took in the slight evening breeze. It felt glorious to be out of the penguin costume. Dean remained outside during Castiel's pawn shop excursion. He waved at Cas. The 6'1 man leaned against the hood of the Impala speaking on an old cell phone. Dean practically whispered. Castiel was unable to hear anything. A minute later, Dean finished his phone conversation.

He turned to Cas. "Sorry about that, man; ready to grab some grub?"

Castiel's eyes landed on a thrift shop located across the street from the pawn shop. His eyes lit up. Luckily, the thrift store was still open. "Uhm Dean, do you mind a quick stop?" He motioned across the street by tilting his head towards the store.

"I guess. You will need clothes and stuff."

The two men jogged across the street. A tall, red haired woman wearing a long, flower dress and strappy sandals welcomed them. Castiel didn't make eye contact and kept his head low. That was what he did at the pawn shop, too. He couldn't risk being recognized. He grabbed a basket and scurried over to the men's clothing section. The basket was stuffed in no time. There was a tiny section that contained toiletries. Castiel helped himself to toothpaste, mouth wash, tooth brush, razors and shaving cream. Dean helped him carry some of the stuff over to the cashier's counter.

The total came up to $82.00. Castiel asked the red head for the bathroom key. He immediately changed his current outfit to one comprised of comfortable jeans, a plain black t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and black Converse. Cas stuffed his clothes and toiletries inside a large gym bag. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Electric blue orbs ran inventory of his new look.

Castiel was known for his formal wear. The only time he didn't wear suit and tie combo or sweater vests was during his tenure at the Peace Corps. Cas really liked wearing casual clothes. His eyes landed on his neatly combed hair. He ran his fingers through the dark locks. Castiel gave his hair an after sex look. He remembered the KC Royals baseball cap inside the gym bag. He rummaged through the clothes and found it on the bottom. Cas covered his head with the cap. He fetched a pair of black framed glasses from his tuxedo jacket and placed them over his nose and behind his ears. Now he should be unrecognizable.

Dean leaned on the counter, where he chatted amicably with the red head. She giggled at something the green eyed man said. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean rapidly turned around and stayed frozen. His eyes ran up and down Cas' body real slow. He licked his lips. "Damn Jimmy, you look like a different person!"

"Ready to go?" Cas asked.

Dean winked at the cashier and said bye. The red head flushed. She reminded Cas of a carrot with a wig on. Dean told Cas it was ok for him to leave the gym bag in the car's trunk. The evening was so pleasant; Dean suggested they walk over to the diner.

The two men were welcomed by a sweet old lady, who ushered them to a booth by a big window. A middle aged waitress approached their table after the hostess left them settled. She introduced herself as Dolores and asked them for their order. Dean ordered a chili burger with curly fries, a beer and slice of peach cobbler. Castiel asked for a cranberry, walnut and chicken salad and iced tea.

"Ugh! You're into rabbit food like Sammy." Dean made a gagging sound. Castiel furrowed his brows. "Sammy's my baby brother." Cas nodded in understanding.

Ten minutes later, Dolores returned with their food. She chewed hard on her gum. The elderly hostess turned on the ancient TV. Castiel's eyes were glued to the screen. The old lady left a local station on. A picture of him and Meg as teenagers appeared on the screen. Cas swallowed hard. The volume was low and Dean's back was towards the TV. He was vacuuming his fries.

Castiel focused on the waitress and elderly hostess. The two women shook their heads while gawking at the TV. "How could someone do that?" Dolores asked.

"He was always a good boy. I am still in denial Castiel Novak did something so cold hearted to that pretty Meg girl." The old woman returned to the front podium to retrieve four menus for a small family that had just entered the diner.

Dean ceased inhaling his food and looked up at Castiel. "Jimbo, you alright there man? You're fucking pale."

Castiel managed to take a sip of the iced tea. His appetite evaporated. "Better eat the rabbit food, dude. We'll probably stop at a motel tonight and then drive most of tomorrow." Dean returned to devour the chili burger.

Cas forced himself to eat half of the salad. It was delicious, but his stomach felt as if a huge stone was sitting in the middle. Dean slid the peach cobbler plate over to Castiel. "Here I left you a piece. Try it…it tastes like Heaven, man."

Castiel took a bite and closed his eyes to moan in ecstasy. He moaned out loud. Dean smirked. "Told you so."

Castiel paid for the meal and Dean thanked him. The Winchester drove to a gas station located on the outskirts of the small town. Cas insisted he would pay for the gas. Dean argued a little with him, but the blue eyed man won the argument. After filling the tank, Dean headed to the bathroom. Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he got away with his "Great Escape". No one had recognized him and alerted the press.

Maybe this hare brained scheme of his would work out. Castiel turned the radio on and couldn't settle on a station. Finally, he heard Taylor Swift singing "Shake it Off". Castiel perked up. No one knew he had a boner for pop music. He swayed his hips and sang along.

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

"What the fuck?!" Dean opened the driver's door and entered the Impala. Castiel froze and looked at him with huge eyes. He must resemble a cherry tomato. "Dude, number one rule, when riding Baby: Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Dean turned the radio off.

Castiel mumbled, "Sorry" and sunk down the seat.

"Taylor Swift…really Jimmy? I thought you were cooler than that, bro." Dean shook his head and started the ignition.

Two hours later, they reached the Golden Corral Motel. Castiel told Dean he'd stay in the car, while he got the keys and paid for the room. Ten minutes later, Dean appeared with the room key. The two men retrieved their bags from the trunk. The room was Western themed and had two queen beds. Castiel stared at a tacky Roy Rogers picture.

"I'm going to shower first." Dean grabbed his bag and took it with him to the bathroom.

"I saw a Gas-n-Sip a block away. I forgot to get some stuff." Castiel was by the door.

"Be careful," Dean stated.

Cas fetched a six pack of beer for Dean and a 2 liter of Coke for himself. He also got two bags of chips. He strolled to the beauty products aisle. His eyes landed on the hair dye shelf. There weren't many options. He fingered a box labeled "Paparazzi Highlighted" blond dye. After Dean falls asleep, Cas planned to lock himself in the bathroom and change his hair color. No one would think to search for a blond man.

When he returned to the motel room, Castiel found Dean wearing only a thin towel over his narrow hips. Droplets of water cascaded down his toned and bronzed torso. Cas licked his lips. "I thought you'd take longer." Dean fetched underwear and socks from his second bag, which he'd left on the small, oval eating table. He soon disappeared inside the bathroom.

Castiel placed the six pack and soda inside the tiny refrigerator. Dean returned to the bedroom wearing flannel pajama pants, an old Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt and socks. His hair was damp. "There's beer in the fridge."

"Thanks Jimmy. You're the best. I'm glad you didn't turn into Norman Bates." Dean smiled at Cas and tapped him on the shoulder. He fetched a can of beer and headed to the bed closest to the door.

"No problem, Dean." Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile. He got his bag and went to the bathroom.

He was unaware Dean's eyes were on his retreating figure. The Winchester gazed at the dark haired man's ass. Dean shook his head. What the fuck was going on? John Winchester would tan his hide if he caught him ogling another man's ass. Dean needed to be back home. Once they arrived in Lawrence and Dean got Jimmy a job, they'd go their separate ways. Dean felt relief that Jimmy seemed to be a normal guy. He surprised himself by offering a ride to a complete stranger. There were a lot of sickos out there.

Dean surmised the main reason he gave Jimmy a ride was because he'd been wearing the Chilly Willy costume. Could a guy dressed like a penguin be dangerous? So far so good. Even though Dean knew Jimmy was hiding something. The dude was a tad fidgety and didn't look people in the eyes, except for him. He planned on getting the hottie to open up eventually. Whoa! Where did hottie come from? Okay he needed another beer. Dean gulped down the remainder of the can and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two more cans.

Castiel shaved and brushed his teeth before showering. He didn't wash his hair, because he planned on dying it, as soon as Dean fell asleep. Cas dried his body and pulled on a black tank top and matching boxer briefs. He returned to the room. Dean was snoring softly. He held an empty can of beer. Two other cans littered the foot of the bed. Castiel frowned. Something told him that Dean Winchester held many demons on the inside. He retrieved the empty cans and tossed them in the trash bin.

Cas returned to Dean and pulled the bed covers over his slumbering form. He scurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the box of hair dye and followed the instructions. Castiel put on gloves and mixed the ingredients. The smell was a little strong and made his eyes sting. He applied the dye carefully through his short cropped hair. Cas waited thirty minutes before rinsing the dye off. After he towel dried his hair. Castiel approached the sink and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Castiel giggled. He looked like a wannabe Spike. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was one of his and Meg's favorite TV shows in high school. He always had a thing for the bad boy vamp. He turned off the bathroom lights and entered the room. Castiel was extremely tired. He threw himself on the bed. Cas didn't bother covering himself with the bed cover. His eyes closed instantly and his breathing evened out.

Castiel was in a deep slumber, but the sound of crying woke up. Cas rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. It showed the time was five am. He became more alert, when he saw Dean thrashing and screaming on the adjacent bed. Castiel jogged over. He always heard it was bad to wake someone up during a nightmare. It was obvious Dean was experiencing one, but Cas couldn't bare seeing him in anguish.

He inched closer to the bed. All of a sudden, one of Dean's hands snaked around his right wrist. Castiel became scared. His heartbeat accelerated. Dean tugged him to the bed. Cas landed next to him. Dean slid his muscular arms around Castiel's middle. Cas calmed down, when the former soldier planted his chin over Cas' shoulder. Dean's breathing returned to normal and he rubbed his nose against Castiel's neck. The blue eyed man's skin shivered. Cas closed his eyes. The sound of Dean's light snoring and thump of the Winchester's heart against his back brought him back to sleep. Castiel kind of liked falling asleep with Dean's arms around him and feeling his warm breath against his neck.

Castiel woke up alone in bed. He immediately sensed Dean was no longer with him. Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was out. He glanced around the room. His eyes found Dean sitting at the small table. He was seeing something in a laptop. A frown adorned his handsome face.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel got up from Dean's bed and started to make the bed.

Dean took a while to answer. "Good morning, Jimmy, or is it Castiel?"

Cas froze. The bed cover slipped from his fingers. He looked at Dean, who turned the laptop screen towards him. Cas' stomach plummeted. A picture of him with the title of "Runaway Groom" was in MSNBC's main page. Castiel swallowed hard. The jig was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the readers, who are following the story and especially to Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Snowin' You and Lyle Ray for reviewing. Let's see what Dean decides to do now that he knows Cas' true identity.**

Castiel never experienced a panic attack in his entire life, but right now he believed to be experiencing one. Cas plopped his butt on the lumpy motel mattress and clutched frantically to the sorry excuse for a pillow. The blue eyed man closed his eyes and tried to control his erratic breathing.

"Aren't you going to say something, Castiel?" Dean closed the poor and defenseless laptop really hard. Castiel would be shocked if the poor electronic device didn't crack.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "I was afraid you'd turn me in."

"Well maybe I'm not such a dick!" Dean searched inside the small fridge for beer. "Fuck," he whispered. Apparently the man guzzled down the majority of the cans last night. He leaned against the refrigerator and wrapped his muscular arms across his chest. "I'm waiting."

"I need some time away from the circus that is my life." Castiel tossed the pillow against the tacky Texas Desert wallpaper. Prickly cacti were the wallpaper's main theme.

"Weren't you supposed to marry that Meg chick? That's a dick move…leaving her at the altar. The entire planet knows you jilted her. The press is referring to you as the Runaway Groom." Dean narrowed his forest green eyes at Castiel, who felt more ashamed than ever. "How could you do such a shitty thing to the girl?"

"It's none of your God damn business!" Castiel got up and headed to his duffel bag. "I'll be out of your hair in five minutes." He scurried inside the bathroom and grabbed his toiletry items. Cas stuffed them inside the bag. He swiftly retrieved a clean pair of socks and navy Nike t-shirt. He pulled on the same pair of jeans he donned yesterday evening and put on a pair of Converse.

Castiel rapidly slid off the shirt he slept in. Unbeknownst to him, Dean's orbs stayed rooted to Cas' olive skinned and lightly muscular torso. The dude must run and/or swim on a daily basis. He had an athletic physique. Dean coughed and walked to the kitchenette sink. He fetched a plastic cup and filled it with tap water. He needed to clear his muddled thoughts.

Dean drank the water greedily. He wiped his mouth with a scratchy paper towel. He felt bad for abandoning Jimmy…no Castiel. It was obvious the dude had nowhere to go. Also, he helped Dean tremendously last night, when he was in the middle of his recurring nightmares. The Winchester felt embarrassed waking up this morning. His entire body had been plastered over Castiel's slumbering form like an octopus. Dean would deny it to his last dying breath that he spent five minutes staring at Jimmy…no damn it Castiel sleeping. His thick, dark lashes fluttered against his olive skin, whenever he took deep breaths. The man's puffy, pink lips formed a perfect small O while he slept.

The Winchester had been flabbergasted upon seeing Castiel's gorgeous dark locks dyed blond in the morning. After the shock wore off, Dean lightly threaded his fingers through the sleeping man's newly dyed locks. His hair was really soft. The blue eyed man stirred in his sleep. Dean froze. Luckily, he remained asleep. John Winchester screaming at a teenage Dean to grow a pair and be a man caused Dean to jump out of the bed.

Back in the present, Dean tossed the empty cup inside a waste basket. For the first time in almost an entire year, Dean had been able to sleep for four straight hours, and it was all thanks to Castiel. The man had a miraculous, calming effect on the former soldier.

Every night Dean dreamt the same exact traumatizing scenario. It started with his late son Ben playing basketball with him. Then the basketball court changed into the desert and instead of Benny, Dean stood across from a barren soccer field, where Sanjy, an eight year old he befriended in Afghanistan kicked an old soccer ball at Dean. The Winchester kicked it back. The ball ends under a junk car. Sanjy scurries under the vehicle to fetch the ball. All of a sudden, the car explodes. That is when Dean wakes up covered in sweat and with an accelerated pulse. Dean always blames himself for Sanjy's tragic death. The kid reminded him of Ben, who was taken from him at the tender age of four.

Castiel placed the duffel bag's strap over his left shoulder. He looked at Dean with huge, sad puppy eyes. "Thanks for everything." He opened the door. Right before he set foot outside, Dean said his name.

Cas froze for a moment. He turned around with his hand still on the door knob. Dean sat at the small table. He scooted the other chair with his right foot. "Sit down…we need to talk."

Castiel closed the door and walked slowly to the table. He wearily sat down. Cas glanced skeptically at Dean. Maybe he was better off leaving on his own. Castiel thought that after last night, Dean was close to considering him a friend. Having Cas in the same bed eased Dean's nerves after the apparent nightmare he experienced.

"You look ridiculous with that blond hair. People are going to think you're a Spike wannabe."

Castiel scowled at Dean. The man didn't need to rub it in. Cas wasn't blind. He knew he looked fucking ridiculous with his recently dyed hair. The scent of cheap hair dye still hung in the air. Cas' nostrils crinkled.

"Now I know why you look like a cheap version of Billy Idol," Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

Castiel sunk lower into the chair. "I prefer Spike," he whispered. He could've sworn he saw Dean fighting not to smile at his comment.

"Stop it with the bull shit, Cas. I want the whole truth…ok…no more lies." Dean's green eyes bored into Cas'.

"Does this mean I can stay?" He gave Dean the saddest puppy dog eyes in the history of that look.

"Damn it, Cas! You and my baby brother should team up. I'm a fucking sucker for the puppy dog eyes." Dean stood up and sat on the nearest bed. "I'm not getting any younger. So start talking."

"You called me Cas." Castiel tilted his side to the end.

"Well I don't know what the hell Madame Prez and Chucky Cheese were thinking, when they named you. Castiel is quite a mouthful and what the fuck does it mean? You were better off being named Casper."

Castiel glared at the man. "For your information, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday. Not that you'd give a damn!" He folded his arms and stared at the table.

"Ok whatever; you're named after an obscure angel. Congrats…now get on with your story. You better have a damn good reason for leaving the Meg chick at the altar. Never took you for a dick, Jimmy." Dean raised a hand. "Sorry…I mean Cas."

Castiel knew Dean was trying to get a rise out of him. Deep down he knew he deserved it for being a grade A coward. God Meg must be a mess now, and he not only embarrassed his former fiancée/dear friend, but his parents. The two of them must be worried sick about him. Castiel licked his chapped lips before speaking.

"I feel awful for what I did. Meg's my oldest friend and the only woman, who I believed to have loved." Tears threatened to spill down the corners of his eyes.

Dean sat straight. "What do you mean by that?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Why was he confessing everything to an almost stranger? One who was most likely about to kick him to the curb and turn him in? Dean must have read his mind.

"FYI there is a $100,000 reward for the person, who turns you in." Dean grinned. "That's a mighty nice chunk of change, Willy. I can pay for Sammy's law school and even give a down payment for my very own auto shop."

Cas frowned. Of course Dean would turn him in. The man had just returned from Afghanistan and probably had a family to support. His future would be set with the money.

"Who is Sammy?"

"My kid brother…don't change the subject. Why did you run a way?"

"I wasn't in love with Meg. I love her but as a close friend. Our parents orchestrated our romantic relationship since high school. I couldn't go through with this farce any longer. Imagine spending the rest of your life with someone you're not in love with."

"You should've grown a pair way before the marriage. Leaving someone at the altar is a low blow to their self-esteem. You made a laughing stock out of Meg. President Roman will want your head on a silver platter. Can't say I blame the jerk."

"I will never be able to make it up to Meg." Castiel felt nauseous. "She doesn't deserve any of this. I want to marry someone, who I am in love with. I wish to meet someone that will turn my world on its axis. I desire with every fiber of my being to love someone so much that the intense emotions will sink into my bones. That said person will become more important to me than the air I breathe." Castiel spoke with so much conviction, Dean took a deep breath. Until now that was something he never gave thought to. Cas' words stirred something within the Winchester. He cleared his throat.

Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm bisexual."

Dean arched a brow. He crossed his arms and rocked his upper body back and forth. Okay things made more sense now. Former Prez Novak was one of the country's biggest conservatives. He glanced at Castiel. It must've been hard hiding the truth of his true sexual orientation due to his mother being the freaking President.

Dean swallowed hard. "When did you realize you weren't straight?"

Castiel's large, electric blue eyes locked with Dean's forest green orbs. "It was in middle school after I made out with a male classmate during a game of Spin the Bottle."

"Maybe you're gay?"

Castiel shook his head. "I enjoyed being intimate with Meg." Cas blushed furiously. "I've been with two men, too."

"Alrighty so you swing both ways. I see why you would keep that from your parents, especially your mom. You didn't want her to lose votes and all that jazz."

"That's not the only reason why I ran."

"There's more?" Dean arched a tawny brow. "Dude, don't tell me you're a serial killer."

"No, it's not that bad!"

"Sorry…go on." Dean smirked. He liked seeing Cas riled up. He gazed at the man. The blond hair was growing on Dean. The lighter hair actually suited the man. Dean shook his head.

"Mother chose my career for me. I fought with her about it. I've always wanted to major in Art. Naomi was adamant I become a lawyer; hence why I studied International Law. I took some time off and joined the Peace Corps."

"Must suck to be you, Cas."

"Are you happy now? I've told you everything." Castiel stood up and grabbed the duffel bag.

Dean stood up. He rubbed the back of this neck. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Dean finally returned his gaze to Castiel, who was at the door. "I can't believe I'm going along with this hare brained scheme of yours."

Cas' hand stayed frozen on the door knob. His heartbeat accelerated. He didn't want to bring his hopes up. Dean was taking forever to speak. "You can stick around. When we get to Kansas and I get you a job with my friend; we go our separate ways. Capisce?"

Castiel gave him a brilliant, gummy smile. Dean's stomach performed a somersault. "Capisce"

Dean's stomach grumbled really loud. Castiel chuckled. "Why don't I treat you to breakfast?"

"It's the least you can do, man. Give me five minutes to pack my things." Dean headed to the bathroom.

Castiel exhaled deeply. He sank down on the bed he and Dean shared last evening. He remembered the intense feeling of warmth that engulfed his entire body, when Dean held him last night. Cas smiled fondly. Dean was a sweet guy and he was extremely hot. He cleared his head. Don't go into dangerous territory, Castiel. The man is most likely straighter than a ruler.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom. He stuffed the clothes he wore yesterday inside his own duffel. The green eyed man put on a green army jacket over his flannel shirt. "Let's rock and roll, Cas."

Once they sat inside the Impala, Dean leaned close to Cas. The blue eyed man's skin prickled along his entire left arm. Dean cleared his throat. He opened the glove compartment and retrieved a pair of black vintage Ray Bans. He handed them to Castiel. The shorter man's brows furrowed.

"Dude, your baby blues are not common. Even though you dyed your gorgeous hair..." Dean cursed himself internally. Why the fuck did he say that? Cas was surprised hearing Dean use that word to describe his hair. Dean continued, "People may still recognize you. So here cover your eyes."

Their fingers lightly touched, when the glasses were exchanged. The two men felt a small jolt of electricity. Dean rapidly returned to the driver's side of the bench seat. Castiel swiftly covered his eyes with the sunglasses. Dean turned on the radio to a classic rock station. He hummed along to a Kansas song.

Dean ate breakfast as if he hadn't eaten in days. He thanked Cas for treating him to the satisfactory meal. They drove non-stop for the rest of the day. "We should be in Lawrence by tomorrow afternoon."

Cas nodded. "Are we going to stop somewhere for the night?"

"Maybe…let's see how much progress we make in the next three hours." Dean focused on the road ahead.

They finally left Missouri and entered Kansas. It was nine o'clock. "I'm starving and tired of driving," Dean stated.

"I can drive," Castiel offered.

"Hell no! No one drives Baby but me." Dean affectionately stroked the steering wheel.

"Your affection for your car is vomit inducing." Cas laughed.

Dean flipped him. "There's a roadhouse half a mile from here. They make killer jalapeno BBQ burgers. I'd kill for one of those and a cold beer."

"Sounds good," Cas said.

Dean parked the Impala on the roadhouse's half empty lot. Four motorcycles and two muscle cars were parked outside the establishment. Castiel was a bit nervous. He'd never been to a place like this. He imagined tall, burly bikers with greasy mustaches wearing leather all over the bar. Dean gently pushed him towards the front door.

The place smelled of greasy food and cigar smoke hung in the air. Cas coughed, when he entered. Dean patted him on the back. He led Castiel to the back where booths were located at and no one was smoking. At least it wasn't smoky in that section. He sat on the bench that gave him a bird's eye view of the entire place, including the front door. Castiel sat across from him. The Doors' "LA Woman" played in the jukebox. Four bikers played pool. Two patrons sat at the bar and a middle aged couple sat at an adjacent booth.

A brunette waitress with large, grey eyes and an ample bosom greeted them. Dean's eyes landed on her nametag. "Hey there, Vicky!"

Vicky's eyes were rooted on Castiel. She gazed at him inquisitively. "What will it be, boys?"

"I'll have the jalapeno BBQ burger with curly fries and a cold one." He smirked at her. "What's the pie of the day, sweetheart?" Dean extended his arms across the back of the booth.

"Apple," Vicky answered.

"I'll have a thick slice with whip cream on the side." Dean smiled salaciously at the waitress, who rolled her eyes.

She turned to Castiel and smiled warmly at him. "What will you have, sexy and mysterious?"

Castiel's eyes became wider behind the sunglasses. "I'll have what he's having."

"Excellent choice, sweetie," Vicky winked at him. Castiel blushed and Dean scowled at her.

Dean started talking about the wonders of the burger they were about to eat. Vicky returned with two tall beer bottles. She placed Dean's with a cold glass in front of him. The waitress opened the other bottle with a bottle opener and poured the ale inside the glass for Castiel. He thanked her. She raked a red painted fingernail over Cas' chest. "Holler if you need anything, cutie."

"Uhm…thanks," Castiel whispered.

Dean fumed on the inside. This chick had no business flirting with Cas so outrageously. She didn't know if him and Cas were a couple. She automatically assumed Castiel was single. Whoa there Winchester! You have no right to feel this way. Fuck my life! Dean swallowed hard. He was feeling jealous over a waitress flirting with Cas, who was officially off limits. He was a Winchester! Winchester men were macho and loved pussy. John's voice creeped inside his head again.

Thankfully the food was brought to their table. Dean wolfed down his burger. Castiel ate at a slower pace. He licked his lips and moaned in appreciation. Dean tried to ignore the sounds coming out of the blue eyed man's mouth. A bus boy cleared their table. Vicky came by with two more beers. She placed a slice of pie with a side of whip cream in front of Dean. He eyed the pie salaciously. Cas chuckled. Vicky placed Castiel's pie in front of him.

"I put a scoop of ice cream over your pie, sweetie. It's the best way to eat the right out of the oven pie." She was about to leave the table but stopped. Vicky put a finger over her rouge lips. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

Castiel and Dean stopped chewing. Cas squirmed under the waitress' intense gaze. "He's told he looks like Spike from _Buffy_ all the time," Dean piped in. Castiel nodded.

"Hmmm…I guess so." Vicky smiled at Castiel and left.

"Shit that was close, man." Dean gobbled his pie. Castiel lost his appetite. "Dude, you eating that?"

Castiel shook his head and slid the plate over to Dean. "Relax, man. She has no idea, who you are."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Cas slid out of the booth.

Dean felt sorry for the guy. His eyes followed Castiel, as he disappeared into the hall that led to the bathrooms. The Winchester finished the pie in no time. Vicky came back and gave Dean the bill. She slid a small scrap of paper to him. "Give my number to Blondie."

Dean gave her a fake smile. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He waited for her to leave and crunched up the paper. Dean tossed it on the floor.

All of a sudden, the roadhouse became quiet. Dean's eyes zoomed in at the front door. "Fuck!" Two tall and strong men dressed in requisite dark Secret Service suits entered the place. Dean would give his right nut that they were here for Cas. He nervously tapped his thumbs over the table. What the hell could he do. Cas should be finished at the bathroom soon.

Dean's eyes traveled over to the hall that led to the bathrooms. He rocketed out of the booth and headed there. Castiel exited the bathroom, when Dean caught up with him. He didn't have the sunglasses on. The shorter man immediately saw Dean was freaked out. "Dean, what's the matter?"

Dean panicked upon hearing the agents' voices coming close to where they were. He plastered Castiel's body against the wall outside the bathroom. Fortunately, the hallway was dark. "Just follow my lead…ok?" Cas nodded.

The agents' footsteps approached them. Dean leaned his face closer to Cas'. He rubbed his nose against the blue eyed man's. The Winchester closed his eyes and touched Castiel's puffy, pink lips with his own. He heard Cas' small gasp. Dean's callused, large hands cupped Castiel's face. The green eyed man intensified the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of Cas' lips. Castiel slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other. The two agents passed by them during their heated make out session. One of the agents cleared his throat. They disappeared inside the men's bathroom. Dean reluctantly stopped the kiss. One of his hands grasped on to Castiel's right hand. He frantically led a befuddled Cas towards the booth. Castiel's heartbeat began to go back to normal. He knew Dean kissed him to prevent Raphael and Zeke from seeing him, but the man put too much enthusiasm in kissing him. Castiel licked his lips. He still tasted whip cream and apple pie on them.

Dean planted thirty dollars on the booth. Vicky deflated upon seeing the two men holding hands.

"All the good ones are always taken," she pouted on her way to the recently deserted booth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Snowin' You and Becca65d for reviewing and to the new followers.**

Dean stopped for the night at the Tiki Inn. The place was a bigger dump than the western themed motel they stayed at. The drive to the inn was made in silence. Castiel's heart continued beating as fast as the late John Bonham played the drums. Yes, he was a nervous wreck due to almost being caught by Raphael and Virgil, two of Naomi's favorite Secret Service agents, but the main reason he felt like blowing chunks was the one and only Dean Winchester.

The hot and heavy make-out session, the green eyed man initiated played in a continuous loop in Cas' brain. The brunet pressed the right side of his flushed face against the cool glass of the passenger window. Castiel closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his swollen lips. He licked the lower lip. Cas could still taste beer and the pie Dean had consumed earlier in the evening.

The silence must've gotten to Dean, because he cleared his throat and turned on the radio. He put on a Led Zeppelin tape. Dean hummed along to "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You". Castiel swallowed hard. He couldn't afford to develop deep feelings for a man he barely knew. Okay Dean was a freaking Greek Adonis come to life in the 21st Century and had a big heart. Most people wouldn't have pulled to the side of a road and offered a ride to a weird guy dressed in a Chilly Willy costume. Plus he saved Cas from being caught by Raphael and Virgil.

Even though the Winchester exhibited a macho exterior, Castiel knew from firsthand experience the man was vulnerable on the inside. Demons from his duty in Afghanistan plagued the man and something else. Cas didn't dare tell Dean to open up. Meg always told him he was a great listener. Dean and him were practically strangers to one another. So Castiel decided to remain silent. One thing he'd never regret was sharing that sizzling kiss with Dean. Cas frowned. Did Dean regret the diversionary tactic he used to evade the agents? Or was the former soldier disgusted with his actions and that is why he kept quiet the rest of the night.

Once the Winchester parked the Impala in the Tiki Inn's almost vacant parking lot, Castiel lightly placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. The tawny haired man's hand was at the handle. "Thanks for saving my ass back there," Castiel said.

Dean licked his lips and glanced at the blue eyed man. "No sweat, man. Get our bags while I book us a room." He tossed the keys to Castiel. He watched Dean walk inside the seedy motel's main entrance before exiting the vehicle and heading to the trunk.

Five minutes later, Dean appeared with actual room keys. Cas thought keys weren't used anywhere in this day and age. "Follow me. The pimply kid at the front desk gave me instructions on how to get to our room." Dean grabbed his bag from Castiel's shoulder and walked ahead. Cas quickly caught up with the taller man.

Lit tiki torches illuminated the way down a dark path which led to the stairs. Castiel almost fell. Dean's reflexes were lightning quick and his hands held on to Cas' elbows. Castiel would be a liar if he claimed not to have felt tiny electric sparks run up his arm. God he was royally screwed. Right now all he desired more than anything in the world was for Dean to fuck him until he was raw and sore.

Dean clenched his jaw. Fuck it! He hadn't felt this way over another male since his freshman year in high school. He developed a crush on his friend, Aaron. One day after gym class, Dean caught the other boy discreetly staring at him while he showered adjacent to him in the locker room. The Winchester made the bold move of strolling right next to Aaron. All the other boys had vacated the locker room. It was just the two of them.

The two boys ended up making out. Dean realized he didn't mind kissing another boy. He knelt in front of Aaron and gave the kid a clumsy and slobbery blow job. Now thinking back on his first sexual experience, Dean recalls having used his teeth a little too much; not that Aaron even noticed. The kid was in cloud nine through the entire ordeal. That is until, Coach Gamble, a tall, butch woman with a five o'clock shadow found them going at it.

She immediately yelled at the boys to dry up and get dressed. Then she personally escorted them to the Principal's office. The coach blabbed everything to Principal Singer, who was the biggest douchebag Dean ever met. He made Hitler look like a Muppet Baby. Singer was appalled hearing the lurid details Coach Gamble described to him. Dean wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Aaron looked terrified.

The shorter boy's parents came to pick him up first. The principal suspended Aaron for an entire week. The look of disgust in his face was evident. When John appeared, Dean was beyond petrified. His father had quite a temper. His father's face burned red. John clenched his jaw hard. Dean wouldn't be surprised if a few molars cracked. John fisted his hands.

After Principal Singer and Coach Gamble finished the embarrassing re-enactment of what him and Aaron were doing in the locker room, John thanked them for notifying him, and that Dean would do all the assignments he was going to miss at home. Dean was also suspended for an entire week. John dug his fingers into Dean's upper right arm and led him outside.

As soon as they got home, John ordered Dean to get ready. The fourteen year old swallowed hard. Tears threatened to spill down his freckle covered cheeks. Now dad knew he was attracted to boys, too. Dean wanted to keep it a secret. John raised him and Sammy to be macho. He took the boys hunting once every month.

"Dean Henry Winchester, get your freckled ass down here now!"

Dean slowly made his way down the stairs. "Hurry the fuck up, boy! You don't want to make me really mad."

John stood in front of the fireplace. He removed the leather belt from his jeans. Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. "The underwear, too."

Dean stood facing the fireplace. He placed his palms against the stone mantel. "Count," John ordered. The first strike landed an inch above his butt. Dean's body flinched. "One!" He closed his eyes and tears slid down his cheeks. John landed another blow. Dean counted and this continued until he reached the number twelve. The teenager almost collapsed on the spot.

John placed the belt back on his jeans' loops. "Take a bath and prepare a bag. We're going hunting tonight."

Dean walked stiffly towards the stairs. "And one more thing Dean…this is just a phase you're going through. There have never been any gays in the Winchester family."

The boy fought a new batch of tears. John would beat him again if he cried like a girl in front of him. "Yes, sir."

"You're to stay away from that Aaron boy. Have I met myself clear?" John asked. Dean nodded and ascended the stairs.

Dean is pulled out of his reminiscing by Castiel, who waited for him to unlock their room's door. The bedroom was decorated in loud and tacky colors. The lamps were of hula dancers. The drapes were of off white with yellow hibiscus flowers embroidered on them. Cas' eyes landed on the single queen size bed in the middle of the room.

"The only two double rooms were booked. All the rest are singles," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I hope this won't be a problem. I can sleep on the floor if you want."

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Dean tossed the room key on a bedside table. "I'm gonna hit the tiki bar. Good night, dude."

Castiel was disappointed that Dean didn't ask him to tag along. "Good night, Dean."

He brushed his teeth and flossed. Then he changed into his sleepwear. Cas was tired. His eyes landed on an old digital clock next to the bed. It read the time was 1:33 am. Castiel slid under the scratchy blankets and yawned. In less than ten minutes he was lightly snoring. Sometime later in the night, Castiel felt a pair of strong arms slide around his torso and warm breath against the back of his neck.

Dean woke up with a pounding headache the following day at noon. He drank way too many tequila shots last night. The aroma of egg mcmuffins and freshly brewed coffee assailed his nostrils. He sat on the bed and stretched his arms. His eyes automatically searched for Castiel, who sat at the small table. He'd finished eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, I got you breakfast…well lunch I guess."

"Thanks, man. I'm gonna drain the dragon first." Dean tugged his junk and adjusted his boxer briefs before disappearing into the bathroom.

While he pissed, Dean realized he didn't have the nightmare last night. It was a relief not to wake up in the middle night drenched in sweat. Dean knew Castiel was the reason. The man's like his own personal safety blanket. Dean was screwed because they would part ways by this afternoon. Dean splashed cold water on his face. Today was the day he hated most out of the year. It was the anniversary of his son's death. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Dean wolfed down his breakfast. "I need to meet someone, when we arrive in Lawrence."

"Okay"

Dean felt uncomfortable talking about his feelings. He cleared his throat. "Uhm…thanks for letting me cuddle with you again."

"I noticed you didn't wake up screaming. I'm glad you had a good night's sleep." Castiel tossed the dirty napkins and empty food containers inside a paper bag.

"I really mean it…thanks," Dean muttered.

"Thanks for all you've done for me." Castiel's electric blue eyes locked with Dean's emerald orbs.

Dean rapidly stood up. He knocked the chair in the process. "Fuck it," he whispered. He cupped Castiel's cheeks with his large, callused hands. Dean kissed Cas hard. He gently pushed the shorter man's body against the wall. The two men kissed voraciously. Dean grinded his groin against Cas'. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip.

"I want you to fuck me," Castiel murmured. He was surprised at his dirty talk. If Dean wasn't inside him soon; he was going to spontaneously combust.

Dean's hands landed on Cas' hard ass. The kiss intensified even more. Dean led him to the bed. They didn't stop the kiss. The Winchester tossed Cas like a ragdoll on the mattress. Dean licked a stripe down the side of Cas' neck. Castiel's hands held on to Dean's hips. The green eyed man rubbed his dick hard against Cas' denim covered erection. He was so close to coming. Dean was embarrassed. He hadn't come so fast since his early teens. Cas' thrust his hips upwards.

Dean closed his eyes. His vision turned white right before he came in his boxer briefs. He grinded his cock against Castiel's one last time, before the other man climaxed, as well. Dean and Cas lay on the bed. They faced each other. Dean initiated a kiss. They kissed softly now. Castiel traced a thumb across Dean's cheek.

"I love your freckles," Castiel glanced at him.

"I've always hated them. When I was little I'd sneak into my mom's room and tried covering them with foundation." Castiel chuckled. "Whenever mom caught me, she would say freckles were kisses from angels."

"That's sweet." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

Just when Dean started to dose off, his cellphone rang. "Shit! I forgot about my meeting."

Dean ran inside the bathroom and closed the door. Castiel sat on the bed. He could hear Dean's agitated voice. Dean returned to the room. He seemed uncomfortable now. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, take a shower and then I'll take one. I'm running late. After my meeting, we'll go straight to my friend's bar. He's the one, who's gonna get you a job."

Who the hell had called Dean? The man was nowhere near to the person, who had been intimate with him on the bed. Castiel grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. Dean immediately rocketed inside the bathroom, once Cas came out.

Half an hour later, Dean parked the Impala outside of a place called the Roadhouse. Dean seemed to be on a first name basis with the establishment's owner, an attractive middle aged brunette. She reprimanded him for staying away from home for such a long time. Afterwards, the woman, who Dean introduced to Cas as Ellen Harvelle brought the two men beers.

Castiel excused himself to the bathroom. He bumped into an attractive woman with long, black hair and bronzed skin on his way there. The woman gave him a half smile and apologized. Cas said sorry, too, and continued on his way. He took over five minutes. Castiel remained in the bathroom thinking about what was going on between him and Dean. He was really attracted to the former soldier and maybe he would bump into him while he remained in Lawrence. Castiel washed his hands and splashed water on his face.

Hank Williams voice rang out through the Roadhouse by the time Cas returned to the bar area. He realized Dean wasn't there. Castiel's eyes roamed the establishment. He froze, when he found the Winchester. The 6'1 man slow danced with the good looking brunette, Cas bumped into earlier. Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. The woman drank from a bottle of beer and then placed it on Dean's lips. Dean drank from it. Their bodies moved slowly to the country song.

Cas' vision turned crimson. What the fuck?! Dean was shoving his tongue down Castiel's throat and dry humping him about an hour ago and now he's plastered against this trollop. Cas loathed the woman with her perfect body and long, shiny hair. The jeans she wore hugged her hard ass and the black tank top showcased some cleavage. Dean ran his hands down her creamy, bronzed arms.

He marched over to the dancing pair. Dean sipped from the woman's beer bottle. His eyes instantly locked with Cas' enraged blue orbs. He continued dancing. Castiel's nostrils flared. He tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Cas, let us be."

Those words enraged Castiel even more. He felt as if burning lava was making its way up his body. He clenched his fists. "Dean, who is this woman?"

The woman opened her cinnamon eyes and stared at Castiel. "We need to be alone, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Cas said between grinding teeth.

"Dean, you haven't answered my question. Who is this woman? Is she some floozy you just picked up not even an hour after you almost fucked me?!" Castiel was disgusted with his own behavior. He was seething with jealousy.

Dean released the woman. "Shut the fuck up, Cas!"

"Are you offended I called her what she is?!"

Dean shoved him hard. Castiel landed against a chair. "That's my wife, who you are disrespecting."

Cas couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head. "You're married?"

Lisa stood next to Dean holding his arm. "Yes, we've been married since our senior year of high school."

Castiel ran outside. God he couldn't stand the sight of Dean at the moment. How could he keep the fact he was a married man from him? Cas heard footsteps after him. He almost reached the Impala. Castiel turned around and once Dean reached him; he slapped him twice. When Dean didn't move, Cas threw himself at him. He pulled at the former soldier's hair and hit his chest.

Dean grabbed on to Cas' hands. "Feel better now?"

"I hate you!" Castiel tried yanking his hands away from Dean.

The two men breathed hard. As Dean was getting the two of them off the pavement, a black SUV being driven by a man dressed in a black suit entered the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the peeps, who are now following this fic and especially to Lee Marie Jack, Snowin' You, Chelsee199 and Becca65d for reviewing. Maybe y'all won't hate Dean much after reading this chapter.**

Victor Henriksen is a handsome, African American, who was the newest member of President Roman's Secret Service Squad. The Commander in Chief personally chose the up and comer to search for the MIA Castiel Novak. President Roman seethed with rage upon discovering his baby girl had been left at the altar by the Novak runt. Dick never warmed up to the idea of having the kid as a son in law. Something inside Roman screamed at him that Castiel Novak was a master at hiding secrets.

The President interrogated the smarmy Balthazar, who was Novak's best friend, personally after the wedding fiasco. The Brit seemed to be as baffled as everyone else, when he heard the news of his friend's desertion of Meg at the altar. After Meg read the cowardly note Castiel left for her, Roman made his first priority to find the spineless fiend and rip him a new one. Well he would have Henriksen do it for him. The young agent was like a starving wolf that had been deprived of a good, juicy meal for quite some time.

Dick promised the ambitious agent a promotion if he found and brought Novak to him. The President obviously kept his plans away from Naomi's ears. The woman was tenacious and cold hearted during her infamous debates and speeches in front of the United Nations, but when it came to her precious son, the woman became a ferocious mother bear to Castiel's cub. Dick was also possessive of the ones he loved. Meg was his only child and Castiel Novak broke her heart and humiliated her in front of the entire world. Dick planned on making him pay one way or another.

Agent Henriksen stroked his goatee while he drove a black SUV down the K-10 highway. His stomach rumbled really loud. It had been over twelve hours since he'd eaten anything. A large neon sign that read the Roadhouse flashed ahead. The SUV's right turn light went on. He exited the highway. When Victor pulled in the parking lot, he was greeted to the sight of two men: a bleached blond on the pavement kicking and screaming at a taller and stockier one with light brown hair. The two men were in some sort of physical altercation.

Henriksen rolled his eyes behind aviator glasses. The agent shook his head at the obvious lover's spat. Victor was surprised to see these two fairies flaunting their gay soap opera shenanigans in plain sight. Kansas was made up many small towns populated by a large amount of narrow minded individuals. All of a sudden, a woman with black, long hair, bronzed skin and legs that didn't quit flew out of the diner/bar. The taller man managed to get the shorter guy up. What was that guy thinking dying his hair in that atrocious blond color? He looked like a deranged Billy Idol. Henriksen snorted. The agent remained standing outside of the SUV's driver's door.

Dean's jaw hurt due to his clenching it during the entirety of Cas' disgusting hissy fit. He was losing his patience. The Winchester's green orbs flashed, when they landed on a tall, muscular man dressed in the Secret Service's Men in Black get up. Castiel got a good kick on Dean's left shin. Dean's fingers sunk deep into Cas' biceps.

"Get your hands off me! I prohibit you from touching me ever again. You disgust me! You two timing snake," Cas said with venom in his voice.

Dean pulled him closer to him. Their chests were pressed against each other. Castiel was going to scream a few obscenities at the lying, married cheat. But Dean's mouth plundering his shut him up real good. Castiel squirmed against Dean, whose hold intensified. Dean stuck his tongue inside Cas' hot and moist mouth. Castiel chomped his upper teeth on it.

Lisa joined them at that very moment. "Guys you're making quite a spectacle."

Dean tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw no sign of the agent. Dean shoved Castiel against a VW Beetle. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Dean was having a hard time speaking because his tongue throbbed in pain. He glared at the blue eyed man.

Castiel was so incensed; he headed to the Impala and sat in the back seat. He combed shaky fingers across his unruly hair. Cas cringed remembering the current color of his hair. He gently banged the side of his face against the window. Castiel closed his eyes and calmed down. God was punishing him for being a selfless coward and abandoning Meg in the callous manner in which he did. He barely knew Dean Winchester. It had been a matter of days and Castiel couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling in love with the man.

Cas touched his heart. At least the erratic thumping was winding down. Dean the man, who'd come to his rescue and made his toes curl into the lumpy motel mattress earlier this morning was married. He'd kept the truth from Castiel. How could he keep something so important from him? Castiel swallowed hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Dean and Lisa embracing. The woman handed Dean a thick envelope and kissed his jaw. Dean ran a thumb down her cheek.

Dean turned towards the Impala. Castiel's attention was brought to the Roadhouse's main doors. His blood chilled, when his eyes landed on Victor Henriksen. Cas had crossed paths with the new agent on a few occasions. The man always reminded Castiel of a lethal panther waiting for its prey. The agent's eyes which were hidden behind standard aviator lenses locked with Castiel's frightened orbs. Victor dropped the brown paper bag which held his meal and ran towards the Impala. Dean was just getting in.

"Dean, hurry up!" Castiel tapped the front seat.

"Now you're talking to me after you ripped half of my tongue off?!" Dean started the ignition.

"Dean, there's an agent running towards us!"

Henriksen was a few feet from the Impala. Dean sunk his right foot into the accelerator and the Impala rocketed out of the parking lot. Victor sprinted to the SUV and was after them. Dean chuckled. "Douche doesn't know the back roads like I do. Buckle up, Cas!"

Dean must've been driving at over 70 mph. The SUV was catching up. The Winchester pulled a sharp turn and continued evading Henriksen. Castiel's heartbeat accelerated once again. He was going to have a heart attack before the day was over. He laughed. It must be the adrenaline. He was actually starting to enjoy this. Cas rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back in!" Dean bellowed from the driver's seat.

Castiel flipped Henriksen the bird and stuck his tongue out at him. He loved feeling the wind blow at his already disheveled hair. "Get your skinny ass back inside, Cas!"

Cas obeyed and his eyes clashed with Dean's on the rearview window. The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled; illustrating he was smiling. Castiel remembered he'd kept the fact he was married and frowned at him. Two minutes later, Cas looked back and there was no sign of an SUV. He breathed heavily before sinking lower in the backseat.

Dean eased the pressure from the accelerator. As he drove into the highway, he coughed. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing left for you to say. You're married and wanted some ass on the side. Sorry to tell you but I am not into married men."

"Cas, will you let me explain?" Dean's knuckles turned white.

"You will leave me in Lawrence with your friend. Hopefully he gives me a job. I never want to see you again. By the way my name is Castiel not Cas." Castiel crossed his arms and gazed at the passing scenery which wasn't much. It consisted of plump cows munching on grass.

Dean's nostrils flared. God hearing the blue eyed man tell him to call him Castiel broke something inside Dean. In the short period of time they'd known each other, Dean had to admit he was starting to feel something for the man. The Winchester touched his chest where Castiel had hit and kicked him. It hurt a lot. Dean discreetly looked at his face on the rearview mirror, when he stopped at a red light. Scratches marred the left side of his face. The other half was red and puffy due to the slaps Cas gave him. Dean gulped.

He knew he deserved being used as a punching bag by the enraged man. But Castiel needed to know the truth about everything. He needed to know why he and Lisa met today. He glanced at the furious man in the backseat. Dean knew Castiel could feel his eyes on him. The other man opted not to look at him. Cas ignored him for the remainder of the drive.

Dean made sure to tell the old geezer at the front desk of the motel they were staying at that night that they needed a room with double beds. Castiel refused dinner, when Dean brought them Chinese from the nearest restaurant. The Winchester didn't want to leave a sullen Cas alone for too long, especially since they had an agent nipping at their heels now.

Castiel showered and brushed his teeth before calling it a night. Dean drank two beers before heading to the bathroom himself. Twenty minutes later, when he returned to the ocean themed bedroom, Castiel was lightly snoring. He lay with his stomach on the mattress. His hands clung to a pillow. Cas only wore black boxers and a band t-shirt. Dean slid a thin blanket over the slumbering man's form and tucked it under his armpits. Dean ran fingers gently across Cas' wild hair.

He chuckled. "I love your natural hair color."

Castiel stirred but didn't wake up. Dean removed his fingers from Cas' hair. He whispered, "I'm so sorry." The former soldier headed to his bed.

At three in the morning, Cas woke up to screams. His weary eyes landed on Dean, who thrashed in the opposite bed. Castiel's heart broke at the sight. He was tempted to go and lay next to the man and hold him. Then Cas remembered Dean's treachery. He swallowed hard. Cas got dressed and went out for a walk. A tear slipped down his cheek. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Seeing Dean thrashing on the bed and screaming in agony was heart wrenching. But Cas refused to get even closer to the lying rat fink. He ended up in a park. After sitting on a swing and gazing up at the stars, his eyes started to droop. Castiel made sure no one was around and walked over to a bench. He lay down and soon sleep caught up with him.

The first sun rays of the morning woke Castiel. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms before getting off the bench. It was dumb of him to fall asleep on a bench in a public park. Anyone could've seen him and the jig would definitely be up. He felt extremely guilty for leaving Dean in the middle of a nightmare. Cas walked slowly back to the motel.

Dean was wearing out the blue rug of his motel room. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Where the fuck was Cas? Did he leave Dean after all the shit that happened yesterday? Fuck he was going to miss the fucker. All Castiel Novak had done in the days they'd known each other was cause him trouble. Now the Secret Service was after them and Dean hated to admit it, but he was falling for the dude with the Precious Moments eyes. He was starting his walk across the motel room for like the twelfth time since he woke up, when the door opened. Castiel came in.

He remained standing by the door. Dean strolled up to him. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been going crazy here! I searched the Impala and the local 7 11. I thought the agent caught up with you or you decided to ditch me."

Castiel licked his lips. "Sorry"

"That's it…you're sorry? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean scowled at him.

"I needed some time to myself." Castiel disappeared in the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out. He was freshly shaven and his hair was kind of combed. He put on a clean pair of jeans, a grey AC DC shirt and black Converse. "I'm ready to leave, when you are." He didn't look at Dean.

Dean wanted to howl out his frustration. "OK…give me ten and we're out of here."

The radio was off during the morning drive. Dean drove into a McDonalds drive thru. While he placed their order, Castiel turned on the radio to a pop station. Rihanna &amp; Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" was playing. As soon as Dean placed the bag and the coffee tray in between the two of them, Castiel started bellowing out loud with Rihanna, "Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…but that's alright because I love the way you lie."

Dean clenched his jaw before driving from the drive thru. It took him less than five minutes to get to a small wooded area. Dean vacated the Impala first. He noticed Castiel remained in the car. "Are you coming or what? I promise I'm not gonna hack your body into pieces." He waved the paper bag in the air. "I know you're starving." Castiel's traitorous stomach rumbled. "And bring the coffee!" Dean was already gone.

Castiel cursed and retrieved the coffee tray. He exited the vehicle and went to the direction Dean had disappeared at. Cas walked half a mile before finding the Winchester. Dean sat on a picnic table. A small lake was close by. Castiel had to admit the view was breathtaking. A mother duck swam with six adorable ducklings trailing behind her. The sun was a giant, orange ball in the horizon.

Cas sat across from Dean. The green eyed man had placed two biscuit sandwiches, flap jacks and hash browns on top of the table. "Dig in," Dean said before grabbing a much needed cup of strong, black coffee.

Castiel ate slowly. He ignored Dean. After he ate, Cas got up and stood at the edge of the lake. He retrieved a piece of biscuit and tossed it on the lake right next to the mother duck. She quickly swam towards it and ate half of it. The rest she kept in her beak. She reached land and gave the remains to the ducklings. Cas smiled. Images of weekends spend at Camp David with both of his parents popped in his head. Naomi and Chuck must be worried sick about him. Castiel rubbed a hand across his face. God he was being such an asshole. Eventually he would return home and apologize to them, as well as to Meg.

"Castiel, what have you gotten yourself into?" He thought to himself. A tall shadow ascended upon him. Cas didn't turn around. He still felt uncomfortable around Dean.

The Winchester cleared his throat. "Cas, can we talk please? I need to tell you everything."

"You really don't have to. Tomorrow we'll go our separate ways and will never see each other again."

The words felt like a dagger stabbing Dean in the heart. "Please come sit with me and listen. That's all I ask." Dean's shadow was no longer on the dirt. Castiel breathed deeply before turning around.

Once again he sat across from Dean on the picnic table. Castiel folded his arms on top of the table. Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Just hear me out. Once I'm done, you can say anything you want." Castiel stared at a heart someone had scratched on the withered table.

"I knew I was bisexual since I was fourteen. My dad is a former marine and was raised in a narrow minded family where men were raised to be macho and not cry. I never told anyone…not even my brother Sam, who came out after he graduated high school. He and dad had a big fight and Sammy left home. Until this day they aren't on speaking terms."

Castiel finally looked at Dean. "I was the one raised to be the good little soldier. Dad always took me on hunting trips every summer. He was the one, who encouraged me to ask Lisa out during my sophomore year." Dean licked his lips.

"We were horny teens and one thing led to another. I got her pregnant just before our senior year. We had a beautiful baby boy…Benny. I loved that kid so much." A single tear cascaded down Dean's freckled cheek.

Cas was about to speak but Dean waved a hand at him. "Lisa dropped out of high school and I barely graduated. I worked as a mechanic to provide for my family." Dean wiped his nose with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

"Benny got meningitis, when he was three years old. The doctors did all they could but in the end couldn't save my little boy." Dean bit his lower lip hard.

"Me and Lisa have never gotten over his death and probably never will."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel covered Dean's hands with one of his.

"That's why we met yesterday. It would've been Benny's ninth birthday. We always meet on that day every year." Dean rolled his eyes. "I hate talking about my feelings."

"It's good to let things out." Castiel's hand held Dean's tighter.

"Those nightmares I have. They all start the same. I'm playing soccer with Benny and then he turns into this sweet kid I met in Afghanistan. Kid ends up being blown up."

Castiel's heart ached for the former soldier. Dean took out a thick envelope from his jeans. He slid it towards Cas. "Open it," he commanded.

Cas' hands shook as he opened the sealed envelope. It was official divorce documents. "You and Lisa are divorced?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it finally became official. After we lost Benny, we were never able to reconnect again. When I turned 21, I joined the army and a year later was sent to Afghanistan. I recently returned to the States. I haven't even returned home to Lawrence. I'm scared of the ghosts that wait for me there."

"You need your family, Dean. They can help you."

"My old man is the town drunk and Sammy and I aren't exactly on friendly terms. I took dad's side, when he came out."

"Maybe you can mend fences with Sam now. It's never too late." Castiel traced his thumb across Dean's palm.

"Lisa is marrying this dude from our high school days in three months. At least she's starting to be happy again. The girl suffered way too much. I was a lousy husband after Benny's death."

"I'm glad you told me." Castiel gave Dean half a smile.

Dean stood up and rubbed his tired face. "It feels good to open up. Thanks for being a good listener."

Castiel rose and walked towards Dean. "I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. I had no right." He traced a scratch he'd left on Dean's left cheek. Dean held his fingers. He leaned closer to Castiel. Cas knew Dean was about to kiss him. He gently removed himself from Dean. "We better get going if we want to reach Lawrence by tomorrow."

That night they stayed at the Aladdin Motel. It was the most decent establishment they'd stayed at during their road trip. Luckily there had been no agents in sight, and things between them were calm, after Dean opened up to Cas. Castiel teased Dean by putting on the motel room's radio and lip synching and dancing to Toni Basil's "Hey Mickey". At first Dean rolled his eyes, but he ended up dancing with Castiel. He was going to miss this sweet, pop music loving man, who had turned his world upside down.

They slept in different beds that evening. At two thirty Dean began to scream. Castiel hastily jumped out of his bed and headed over to Dean's. He wound his arms around Dean's thrashing form. Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here and will stay with you as long as you'll have me." Dean stopped thrashing. He curled into Castiel.

**Thanks for reading! To those of you who celebrate Christmas, I want to wish you a merry one. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the new followers and especially to Snowin' You, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199 and Becca65d for reviewing. If she's reading this, I dedicate this story to SPNBeauty86 (keep fighting, girly).**

Dean signed the divorce papers Lisa gave him two days ago, on the day the agent almost caught Castiel. He planned on going to the nearest post office to send the official document to Lawrence Municipal Court via certified mail. He was finally divorced and single again. The Winchester stole a peak at the gorgeous, dark haired man packing his bag a few feet away. Castiel had really complicated Dean's life. Dean had started a new job that paid him very well, boasted awesome health benefits and procured him a kick ass retirement pension. Dean excused himself to make a phone call to his current client.

His current job required Dean to offer his services to one client at a time. He'd been fortunate to have his dad's old friend from 'Nam, Bobby Singer, refer him for his current employment situation. Dean didn't pass the psychological part of the plethora of tests he was required to take for the position he originally applied for. Bobby pulled a ton of strings but the former soldier's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused him to fail the mental health portion. Bobby managed to convince his current client to hire Dean for a newly created position. The gig turned out to be a huge complication for the Winchester. He hadn't informed Cas about his job. The man would be livid if he were to find out. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. His current client answered the phone. Dean swallowed hard, when she answered.

Meanwhile inside the motel room, Castiel finished packing his bag. Lately Dean excused himself to go speak somewhere private, in order to speak with someone on the phone. Cas was befuddled. Dean wasn't in touch with his family and he divorced Lisa. Why the secrecy then? Castiel thought after Dean opened up to him about his son and his relationship with Lisa that the man wouldn't keep anything else from him. Cas guessed his assumption had been incorrect.

That night found the two men sipping from beer bottles and munching on greasy, cheese burgers, as they sat on a blanket in a grassy field. Dean informed Cas earlier in the day, they would arrive in Lawrence tomorrow morning. After he finished eating, Dean lay down and folded his arms behind his head. He glanced at the star littered sky.

Castiel tossed the garbage and empty bottles inside a brown paper bag. He placed it on the grass and joined Dean on the blanket. He crossed his ankles and folded his arms underneath his head, too. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Cas could feel Dean's verdant gaze on him. He turned his head to look at Dean and opened his eyes. Yep, the former soldier's beautiful emerald orbs focused on Castiel's lips.

"You can kiss me if you want," Castiel whispered.

For the last couple of nights, the two of them shared a bed. Dean hadn't suffered from any nightmares. Every morning Castiel woke up to Dean's arms wrapped around his torso. The Winchester always wore a smile in his sleep. Cas took advantage of Dean's slumbering state and pecked him lightly on the mouth. The blue eyed man fervently desired to make love to the enigma that was Dean Winchester; at least one time. Castiel's heart beat accelerated at the thought of their joined bodies.

Dean swallowed hard and returned his gaze to the indigo night sky. Castiel scooted closer. His fingers inched towards Dean's arm. Cas felt Dean tense up. The taller man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"The sky looks like a dark purple canvas with shiny little dots covering it," Dean said.

"Dean, look at me please." Castiel pressed his torso against Dean's arm.

The green eyed man glances at him. Dean licks his lips out of a nervous habit. Their eyes clash and remain locked on each other. Dean warns himself not to kiss Castiel. The morning in which he initiated the heated make out session was a big mistake. Dean cannot afford to cross the line with Castiel Novak. Cas doesn't know the true reason why he gave him a ride on that scorching Summer afternoon.

Castiel bit his lower lip and pressed his body closer to Dean's. Dean felt Cas' erection rub against his hip. "God, why are you torturing me? Is this some sort of test?" Dean thought to himself. Cas was making things extremely difficult for him.

"Dean, I want you." Castiel tugged on the sleeve of Dean's grey Henley. "I know you want me. There's nothing or no one to keep us from getting what we want." He closed his eyes. Castiel's thick, dark lashes brushed against his skin.

"Cas, I can't." Dean couldn't look at him.

"Why not? The other morning we came close to having sex." Castiel sat. He dug his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Because I was wrong in initiating things the other morning!" Dean sat and pulled on a pair of combat boots. Once he tied the laces, the Winchester stood up and paced the field.

Castiel remained barefoot and quickly got on his feet. He jogged over to Dean. "Give me a valid reason why we can't be together? I know you're developing feelings for me and I lo-"

"Shut your pie hole, Cas! Don't you dare finish that sentence?!" Dean felt like throwing up the burger he just ate. When he saw the sad puppy eyes Cas was giving him, Dean was close to tears. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I refuse to beg, Dean Winchester. I just want to spend tonight with you. I desire nothing more than to feel your fingers trace every inch of my body. I want us to become one. At least for one night, since I know tomorrow we will go our separate ways, and will never see each other again." Cas fisted his hands at his sides.

Dean closed his eyes. His will power was nonexistent. Fuck Castiel! He couldn't refuse his request. Dean's fingers itched the entire night to touch the blue eyed man. How was he going to return to his regular life after the two of them went their separate ways? Dean's client was made aware that he did his job. A selfish part of Dean wished he could've waited a couple of more weeks to have informed his client, but the agent caught up to them and most likely took a look at Dean's mug. Dean was left with no other alternative but to call his client. She would be in Lawrence tomorrow evening. Castiel was going to hate him, when he discovered the ugly truth.

The Winchester opened his eyes. Once his orbs landed on Castiel, Dean marched over to him. His hands cupped Cas' cheeks. His lips landed on Castiel's mouth. The kiss was hot and intense. It was all teeth and tongues. Castiel's hands slid under Dean's Henley. His fingers slid down the taller man's broad back. The two men rubbed their groins. Castiel enveloped his legs around Dean's lean waist while Dean rained open mouth kisses all over Cas' neck.

Dean moved towards a huge oak tree. Castiel's back scraped against the rough bark. He pulled Dean closer to him. Cas sucked on Dean's tongue. Dean unzipped himself and then Castiel. Cas shoved his jeans down. They were in such a heated frenzy neither man said anything about using a condom. Dean placed two fingers inside Cas' hot and moist mouth. Castiel sucked hard and long on them. Dean leisurely removed the wet digits and gently scissored Cas with them. The heel of Castiel's bare feet sunk deeper into Dean's ass which was now exposed after Dean pushed them harshly down to his ankles. Cas bit his bruised lower lip, as Dean was knuckle deep inside his warmth.

He arched his head backwards. Dean licked and sucked on the exposed skin. Once he felt that Cas was ready, Dean introduced his swollen cock into the shorter man's entrance. Castiel's fingers clung to his shoulders. "I need to feel all of you in me," Castiel mouthed into Dean's neck.

The Winchester lost it. He thrust deep and hard into the other man. Castiel's loud moans intermingled with the sounds of crickets. Castiel's moans in his ear drove Dean wild. He knew Cas was close to the edge. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead right as he came. Cas soon followed. He still clung desperately to Dean's shoulders.

The two of them rode out their orgasms. Their sated bodies slid against the tree's bark. Dean pulled up his jeans and Castiel zipped himself up. The Winchester removed his Henley to wipe the jizz from both of their bodies. Cas kissed him tenderly on the lips. He sported an adorable gummy smile. His electric blue eyes seemed brighter.

They remained silent. Dean hated himself. Tomorrow when Castiel was told the truth, he will despise Dean for the rest of his life. Dean gulped hard. He finally had Cas and he craved for him even more. Dean banged his head against the tree.

"Dean?" Castiel was evidently concerned.

Dean conjured up a smile for the man, who'd turned his world upside down. "Come here," he whispered. He lifted his arm and Castiel nestled next to him.

Meanwhile in the White House's oval office, President Roman met face to face with Agent Henriksen. The young agent brought the Commander in Chief news about his daughter's former fiancé. After shaking hands, the President gestured for Victor to sit on a leather couch.

"What news do you bring me, Henriksen? Please tell me you know the whereabouts of the punk, who made a laughingstock of my little girl." Roman's jaw twitched.

Henriksen retrieved his cellphone from his black jacket's pocket. He found the first picture he managed to take of Novak and the man, who helped him flee. Roman only saw the profile of the man in the first picture. "This isn't anything to go by. Where did you find the Novak punk?"

Victor gave him all the information. Roman raised a brow upon hearing about the two men fighting and making out in public. "That's why the asshole bailed on the wedding. So Naomi's boy is a queer." He scratched his chin. Dick scowled. "More reason for the punk not to have proposed to my Meg. I'm going to make him squeal like a pig."

"There are more pictures, Mr. President."

Roman laughed, when he observed the third picture. It was a clear view of the other man, as he sat on the muscle car's driver's seat. "Oh this is getting good."

Victor gazed at him. The Prez seemed to have lost his mind. Roman sobered. "That's Dean Winchester. Old man Singer finagled a security job for him. His first day happened to fall on the wedding that wasn't. Singer convinced the former President to have him be in charge of security for the wedding. Winchester was to provide security to Meg and Castiel during the honeymoon."

"It doesn't look like Novak knows who Dean really is," Henriksen commented.

"The former President was going to introduce the newlyweds to Winchester after the ceremony. Serves Castiel right to fall for the man, who is babysitting him," Roman smirked. "Winchester's psychological profile kept him from joining the Secret Service. He returned damaged goods from Afghanistan."

Henriksen shook his head. He had a friend, who returned home from war missing one of his legs. He couldn't even fathom all the atrocities the soldiers endured and witnessed in the Middle East. Victor gazed at the President. The man was living up to his name with his dickish behavior towards Winchester.

"What do you want me to do next, sir?" Henriksen stood up.

"I have a feeling the broken soldier is just doing his job and has been keeping the former President up to date with her baby boy's whereabouts. Now I see why Naomi hasn't been going crazy with worry over her precious son; she's known Winchester has been babysitting him this entire time."

Roman turned to the agent. "Henriksen, you may return to your regular post. I think things will turn for the worst for poor Castiel Novak. I will enjoy the ride. You are dismissed." He shooed Henriksen away.

The President sat on the edge of his desk and smirked. Things couldn't have turned out better. Dick surmised with what Henriksen informed him, Castiel Novak was involved with Winchester in some warped romantic entanglement. The man was in for a rude awakening, when he discovered his paramour's identity. Roman threw his head back and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to the following beauties for reviewing: Winter Grey, Lee Marie Jack and Chelsee199. :)**

Dean hadn't experienced such a restful night of sleep sans nightmares since Benny's unexpected death. The former soldier didn't toss and turn during the entire evening. At the moment, Dean's closed eyelids flicker, when he feels something wet wipe up and down one of his nipples. He moans in his light slumber. His fingers subconsciously hold on to the source of the pleasure. Callused digits dig into Castiel's unruly locks. Cas takes the small, puckered bud in between his teeth. His other hand starts giving tender, loving care to Dean's neglected nipple. Dean actually purrs before opening his dreamy, forest green orbs.

Dean grins. "Best wake up call," he whispers.

The Winchester flips Castiel over to change their positions. His 6'1 form covers Castiel's body completely. Dean deliberately rubs his morning wood against one of Cas' thighs. Castiel's electric blue orbs swiftly darken. He's also equally aroused. The two men are currently nude. After Dean fucked Cas against the tree, the lovers walked over to the discarded blanket. They undressed each other and lay down on it. Dean took the part of the big spoon as the two of them found a comfortable position to cuddle.

Castiel held Dean's dog tag and pulled his face closer to his. The two men shared a rough and long kiss. Once they separated for much needed breath, saliva covered their mutually swollen lips. Dean rubbed his hard cock against Cas' engorged member. The pair rutted against each other like two horny teens discovering the wonders of frottage. Dean pressed his face into the juncture of Cas' shoulder and neck.

His heart beat frantically; not only due to their sexy time, but mostly because he was frantic over losing Castiel. Their time together had been too fucking brief. Dean swallowed hard. He came first. Castiel soon followed. Semen covered their chests, abdomen and thighs. At the moment, the two men didn't care about the sticky sensation.

Cas played with Dean's dog tag. He carefully read Dean's full name, SSN, blood type and religious affiliation. Castiel's long fingers traced the word "Christian". Dean lifted his head and gazed at Cas' face. He took Castiel's hands into his. Dean kissed each finger gently and longingly.

"US Army no longer uses dog tags but I had mine made. You can say it's a Winchester men tradition. Grandpa Henry got his during Korea and dad while serving in 'Nam."

Castiel traced Dean's jaw with a thumb. "I'm proud of you. You're one of the bravest men I know."

Dean's heart twisted and his stomach turned in disgust. If only this beautiful man knew the truth. Dean was a liar of the first degree. He dreaded the moment, when Cas' gorgeous blue orbs would watch him filled with hatred and sadness. The Winchester grabbed the silver chain which held the dog tag and pulled it over his head.

"What are you doing?" Cas tilted his head adorably to the side.

Dean smiled brightly at him. Castiel touched the wrinkles at the corner of Dean's eyes. "I want you to have this." Dean placed the chain over Cas' head.

"I can't accept this. You need to keep it." Castiel was going to remove it from around his neck.

Dean's hand covered his. "No, please Cas. I really want you to wear it always." His green eyes became watery.

Castiel gingerly pulled Dean closer to him. Dean pressed the side of his head into Cas' chest. The slow rise and fall of the shorter man's torso lulled him back to sleep. Castiel played with Dean's short cropped hair before he fell into a deep slumber.

Close to noon, the two men woke up and went skinny dipping at the small lake. They frolicked in the water like two small children. Afterwards, they drank from water bottles and ate potato chips found in the Impala's trunk.

The drive to Lawrence was made in comfortable silence. They held hands and Castiel sat right next to Dean. He planted his head on the driver's shoulder. The sounds of Led Zeppelin and the Doors accompanied them for the last stage of their road trip. Dean's stomach danced a rumba. Soon Castiel will be disappointed in him.

The Impala pulled inside the lot of an establishment called Heavenly Delights. The exterior was painted to resemble heavenly clouds. The name of the business was done in elegant cursive. "We've arrived. This is my friend, Gabe's business."

Castiel licked his lips. Was this where he and Dean parted ways? He foolishly hoped things would be different now. The two of them made love and Dean opened up to him. Maybe Dean and him can rent a small apartment and live together. Lawrence seemed like a cute and quaint place. Cas felt like he was going to really like this small town.

He was in the middle of opening the passenger door but Dean stopped him. The tawny haired man tugged him towards him. Dean cupped Cas' stubble covered jaw. He kissed Castiel gently. Cas closed his eyes and cherished every single moment of the kiss. Dean reluctantly ceased the kiss that most likely would turn out to be their last. His forehead touched Castiel's.

"I'll never forget last night, Cas. Thanks so much for sharing it with me." Dean's voice cracked.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Castiel asked affectionately.

"Yeah man." Dean swallowed and released Cas.

Castiel followed Dean inside of Heavenly Delights. Vintage Blondie music blared from speakers located in the back of the establishment. Candy and baked goods baskets were displayed over oval tables and a long, marble counter. When the bell hanging over the front door jingled, a short man with vivacious, golden eyes and long brown hair picked up in a ponytail appeared out of a door that led to the shop's front section.

"Dean-o, long time no see my brotha from another motha!" The man hugged Dean.

"Hey, Gabe."

"Jesus H Christ I haven't seen you in years!" His vibrant orbs landed on Castiel. "And who is this blueberry slushy?" He wiggled his brows.

Dean chuckled. "Gabriel Milton…this is Castiel Novak. Cas meet Gabe, my best bud from high school."

Gabriel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Holy shit, man! No wonder you looked familiar. Fuck President Novak's son is in my shop." He furrowed his brows. "What the hell is he doing with you, Dean-o?"

"How about you hook us up with a cup of joe before we entertain you with tales of our exciting road trip adventures?" Dean suggested.

Gabriel disappeared through the door he originally came in. Five minutes later, the short man returned with two mugs of steaming hot cappuccinos and a plate of freshly baked cookies. Upon close inspection, Castiel's eyes crossed. The chocolate dipped cookies were in the shape of penises and the black and white cookies resembled boobs.

While Dean regaled his old friend with the highlights of their road trip, Castiel took in the shop's décor. The interior walls were painted in the exact colors of the exterior. The walls were sky blue with big puffy clouds. Lifelike cupids sucking on lollipops were painted on the heavenly themed walls. Cas' eyes landed on a basket that contained lollipops shaped like penises and puffy lips.

Suggestively shaped cakes were on display behind a glass partition on the marble counter. He was brought back to the conversation, when Dean snapped two fingers in front of his eyes. "I told Gabe you're quite the accomplished artist and he's offering you a job."

Castiel turned to the short man. "Sorry"

"I know you've never visited a place like Heavenly Delights. These fingers create the most scintillating baked goods in all of Lawrence." Gabriel wiggled his fingers. "So Dean-o says you minored in art and are pretty darn good."

Cas nodded. "Well I want to create a mural over there," he said, while pointing at a blank wall.

"Of what…more cupids?" Cas inquired.

"Hells no, sexy! I want you to re-create the Last Supper, but in this version instead of having JC and his disciples, I want you to paint the Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel eating baked treats from Heavenly Delights." Gabriel smirked. "Feel free and make Gabriel look like moi. My old lady named me after him."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you haven't changed a bit."

"Are you up to the task, Cassie?" Gabriel looked at Cas expectantly.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"Awesome!" The doorbell chimed. Four college co-eds entered. They gazed at the cakes and pies selection. "Duty calls, mis amigos!"

"Go ahead, man." Dean shooed Gabe away.

Gabriel returned to the table. He whispered in Cas' ear, "You look much better as a brunet." He winked at the man and headed to the counter.

Dean's cell rang. He excused himself and went outside. Castiel scowled. Here we go again. Dean was definitely keeping something from him. Who the hell continued calling him? The Winchester returned. He looked pale. His freckles were more pronounced.

Not even a minute passed and Raphael and Uriel entered Heavenly Delights. Castiel's stomach dropped. His eyes found Dean's. Dean quickly dropped his gaze to the wood floor. Uriel held the door open and Naomi Novak entered the eccentric bakery. Another Secret Service Castiel didn't know followed his mother inside. As usual the former President donned an elegant, dove gray pant suit. Her pearls adorned her neck. Naomi's hair was meticulously picked up in a bun.

Her eyes landed on her only son. She took weary steps towards Castiel, who held on to the table. He stood on shaky legs. Dean remained staring at the floor. Cas was having difficulty breathing. No, there was no way Dean had anything to do with his mother discovering his whereabouts.

Naomi's eyes filled with tears. She stood three inches from her son. "Why did you run away, son?"

Castiel's eyes lifted to meet hers. He cleared his throat. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you."

"I'm so relieved you're well, sweetheart." She laughed. "Look what you did to your gorgeous hair." Naomi gently pulled a lock of his hair.

"What you did to Megan is unforgiveable. The girl has been distraught. She's been worried about you. Meg isn't even mad at you. She just wants you to be well."

"She's an amazing woman. Meg's too good for me."

Naomi finally turned towards Dean. "Lt. Winchester, thank you for keeping my boy safe."

Castiel's world shattered. His head whipped towards Dean, who finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye. The Winchester's shoulders deflated. So Dean was babysitting him the entire time? God Cas felt like the world's biggest chump. He thought what Dean and him shared last night was special. Dean was lonely for company and took advantage of the situation.

Cas spoke to his mother. "Lt. Winchester did a remarkable job in keeping me safe. He even tucked me in at night." He swallowed hard. "His presence became tiresome and I am glad to be rid of him." Castiel stared into Dean's hurt eyes. Good! Cas wanted Dean to hurt as much as he did at the very moment.

"Mr. Singer already has procured another position for you, Lt." Naomi shook hands with Dean.

Dean desired nothing but to gather Castiel in his arms and carry him out of the shop. He'd drive somewhere far from this insane circus and beg him for forgiveness until he turned blue. Dean knew he had majorly fucked his first job since returning from war. He did the first thing Bobby told him before he accepted the position. Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel Novak. Right now his heart was turning into dust.

Castiel couldn't stomach to be in the same room with the lying asshole, who used him and shattered his heart. Cas cursed himself for being such an idiot. This was God's way of punishing him for being a coward and leaving Meg at the altar. Cas knew he deserved it. He felt like throwing up. His mother noticed his pale demeanor and sweaty brow.

"I need to use the bathroom," Castiel said.

Gabriel, who'd witnessed the scenario, along with the co-eds showed him the men's bathroom. Castiel locked the door behind him. He knelt in front of the toilet but couldn't vomit. Cas felt like he was suffocating. No way was he returning back there. He desperately searched for an escape route. This time he wouldn't run away. He would escape through the window and take a much needed walk. Walking and jogging always helped Cas clear his muddled thoughts. Luckily, the window wasn't too small and he didn't have a hard time going through it.

Castiel didn't know Lawrence. He just wandered through the streets. He found a small park and sat on a bench. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel made a decision. He planned on remaining in Lawrence where he would work for Gabe. He was going to ask the shop owner if he could crash in his place, until he could pay for his own rent. Fortunately, remaining in Lawrence wasn't part of Dean's plans. Castiel prayed to God. He asked the Almighty to take Dean Winchester as far away as possible from Kansas. Naomi wasn't going to like her son's plans but that didn't matter. For the first time in his life, Castiel was going to make his own decisions. First item in his agenda is to tell Naomi he's bisexual.

As the blue eyed man rose from the bench, a tall shadow appeared next to him. Castiel knew who it was. He scowled at Dean. "Go away!"

Dean clenched his fists. "Not before I tell you the truth, Cas."

Castiel started walking away. Dean held on to his right wrist. "Please listen. Then you can go away and never see me again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Snowin' You, Lyle Ray, Winter Gray and Becca65d for reviewing. :)**

Cas flinched as soon as Dean's fingers circled his wrist. Before Castiel luxuriated at the feel of Dean's touch. Now the Winchester's hold on him felt like his skin was being branded. Cas yanked his hand away from Dean's hold. Dean swallowed hard. God having Castiel pull away from him hurt like crazy. "I don't want to hear any more lies from you, Dean Winchester. Good bye…I never want to lay eyes on your ever again." Castiel gave his back to Dean and took four steps.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean's voice cracked.

Castiel swiftly turned around and gifted the former soldier with an icy glare. "Why did you lie to me from day one? I opened myself up to you in every way imaginable!"

Dean took in their surroundings. Luckily, the park was deserted. He followed Castiel to two abandoned swings. Cas sat on one and swung himself gently. His electric blue orbs remained glued on the sand. Dean opted to kneel in front of Castiel. His hands held on to the other man's knees. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit I suck at words. You know that, man." Castiel glanced at him directly in the eyes.

"Do I? I feel like what we had was a complete false illusion. Maybe I dreamed all of these days. You were working for my mother? What are you Secret Service?" Castiel's nostrils flared.

Dean shook his head. He told Cas about Bobby trying to hook him up with a job as an agent, and how he failed the psych part of the hiring process.

"So Bobby convinced my mom to hire you as my babysitter? That's fucking great!" Castiel waved his hands up.

"Cas, it wasn't like that. Your mom hired me to provide security for you and Meg during the honeymoon."

"Just shut up, Dean. I don't care. I am sick and tired of your lies." Castiel rubbed his face and shoved Dean away.

The Winchester landed on his butt over half of the sandbox. He stood up and wiped sand from his denim clad ass. "I want you to know that I saw you escape from the church. I followed you and approached you down the road, when I realized returning wasn't part of your plan."

"You should've told me the truth since the beginning." Castiel ran his hands over his arms.

Dean faced him. They stood several inches apart. "Cas, I'm really sorry. After hearing your story it struck a chord. This is going to sound crazy but I've never connected with anyone like I did with you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Please spare me all of this bullshit."

"Castiel, I promise you that from now on I will never lie to you ever again. I swear."

"Too little…too late! It hurt like hell discovering you and Lisa were married. But this is a whole other level of pain. If you ever felt anything genuine towards me, you should have told me the truth. We could have worked something out."

"Castiel…I lo-," Dean whispered. He reached out to cup the other man's face but Castiel scooted away.

"I'm not falling for any of your lies. Good bye, Dean."

"I swear I wanted to tell you the truth so many times. It was eating me up inside. Your mother kept calling me. I had a job to do." Dean licked his dry lips.

"When did you tell her you found me?"

"The morning after you dyed your hair."

Castiel nodded. "Well congratulations, soldier. You did an excellent job in keeping your client safe."

He turned around and walked away for real this time. Dean's vision blurred as he watched Castiel walk away from him. Cas became smaller as the distance grew. Dean took a deep breath. He royally fucked things up. Castiel was the best thing to happen to him in quite some time and he messed their relationship. They barely had a chance to become a real couple. Who was he kidding? There was no way in Hell he and Castiel Novak would ever work. His father always told Dean he was a colossal failure. Cas was considered American royalty. They would have never made it down the line.

Dean walked back to Heavenly Delight's parking lot. He retrieved Cas' meager belongings from the trunk. Dean strolled slowly inside. The agents were drinking hot coffee along with Naomi. Gabriel was entertaining them with an anecdote of his appearance in a local talk show where he baked one of his infamous cakes.

The Winchester cleared his throat. "This belongs to, Cas." He gently placed Castiel's duffel bag on the counter.

Gabriel smiled at his friend. "He's in the bathroom. Want to wait to give it to him?"

Dean shook his head. "I better get going."

Naomi rose. "Thank you again for keeping my boy safe."

"You are very welcome, ma'am."

Dean's eyes landed on the men's bathroom door. This was it. He would no longer sleep wrapped in Cas' arms or vice versa. Dean will never hear Cas sing along with Taylor Swift on the radio. God when did he turn into a chick? He nodded at Gabriel. When he was about to open the door, Naomi spoke.

"Bobby Singer wants to see you. He is staying at the Holiday Inn."

Dean winced internally. Shit he forgot about Bobby. The man was going to rip him a new one. "Thank you, ma'am." With those words, Dean Winchester left Heavenly Delights.

Castiel immediately vacated the bathroom after Dean's exit. He'd been listening behind the door the entire time. Naomi smiled at her only child. "Are you ready to come home?"

"No"

"What? Castiel eventually you need to return to law school and you have to apologize to Meg and Dick." Naomi gazed at her son with wide blue eyes.

"I will apologize to Meg when I am ready, and I do not need to apologize to Dick. He is not the person I left at the altar. Meg is the one I hurt and I feel horrible for it."

"You are right, son. How about law school? You only have two semesters to go before you take the BAR."

"No, I'm through with law school."

"You can't be serious?! Castiel, you can't quit now. You are almost at the finish line." Naomi clutched at her pearls.

Cas grabbed one of his mother's hands and led her to the kitchen for some privacy. He leaned against a counter. "Mother, I never wanted to become a lawyer. You know damn well I always excelled in art."

"Castiel, it's a family tradition."

"Sorry…but I want to start my own tradition and that is to do what I really want. I want to paint and live the way I want."

"Castiel, what has gotten into you?" Naomi's eyes saddened.

"And one more thing, mom," Cas said. He pulled a small wooden chair out for his mother. "You need to sit down."

"Oh God there's more?" Naomi tugged at her pearls.

"Mother, I'm bisexual."

Naomi's demeanor became pale. Castiel fetched a glass of water for his mother. "I think I may actually be gay."

"But what about Meg?" Naomi downed the entire glass of water.

"She's always been my best friend and has been the only woman I've been intimate with." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I've been with a couple of men and have come to the conclusion that I prefer cock."

Naomi gasped. "Castiel James Novak!"

"I am tired of hiding the real me. I am sorry to disappoint you mother. I know having a gay son, who is an artist is shameful for you and for your political agenda, but I can't do it anymore."

Tears swam in Naomi's large eyes. The former president stood up and walked leisurely to her son. She sighed and gently cupped his jaw. "You are my only child. Regardless of who you love and what career you chose to embark in…know one thing…I will always be proud of you and will love you unconditionally. The same goes for your father." She combed his hair gingerly with her fingers. This reminded Cas of when he was little and Naomi tried taming his unruly hair.

He exhaled deeply with relief. He hugged his mother tight. "I love you, mom." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, my boy." She patted his cheek playfully. "Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Dean Winchester?"

"How do you know?" Castiel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"I'm your mother sweetheart. I know when you're hurt."

They spoke for half an hour. Naomi consoled her son. She was not going to hire the Winchester for any more jobs. How dare he play her boy like that and break his heart? She planned on calling Singer as soon as she left Lawrence.

Gabriel offered Cas room and board for his stay in Lawrence. Castiel wanted to start his new life in the small town. Naomi fought him tooth and nail about his decision but relented at the end. After mother and son exchanged one last embrace, Castiel told his mother to tell Meg how sorry he was. He swore that he would grow a pair soon and call her. Naomi fetched something from her purse. It was his cellphone. "Here you go. I expect to hear from you once a week, Castiel. If not then I will send Uriel over here."

Cas gave his mother a military salute. "Will do, Madame President." He kissed her cheek affectionately. "Give my love to dad."

"We expect you home for Thanksgiving." Naomi caressed his stubble covered jaw before walking out the door. The agents followed her.

"You're stuck with me, kiddo." Gabriel gave Cas a Blow Pop. "We'll discuss your salary and health benefits tonight."

Gabriel lived in a small two story house situated half a mile from Heavenly Delights. The exterior resembled a gingerbread house. Once they entered the cozy adobe which smelled like cotton candy, two balls of fur bombarded them. Gabriel had two dogs. The hyper one was a frisky Jack Russell Terrier named Butter Scotch and the well behaved canine was a Dachshund aka Sausage dog, who went by the name of Snickers.

Gabe assigned Cas to walk, feed and bathe the dogs. Castiel thought it was the least he could since the man had been kind in giving him a job and a place to live in. Once he was lying underneath the covers in bed, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. His mother finally knew the truth about his sexuality and didn't suffer a heart attack. Naomi loved him unconditionally. Cas folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His treacherous mind wandered to thoughts of Dean. Castiel wondered where the man was at this very moment.

No you idiot stop thinking about the freckled face Pinocchio! The man did nothing but lie to him since day one. Cas grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. He screamed really loud into it. After repeating the action for several minutes, he started to feel better.

Three months passed and summer turned into autumn. Tree foliage changed from green to orange and brown. Castiel's heart began to mend and his thoughts didn't stray much to Dean. He made a small but loyal group of friends that included Gabriel, Kevin, the college freshman, who worked part time at the shop and Inias, a sweet man, who was the town's librarian. During his free time, Castiel visited the public library to devour art books.

Meanwhile in Kansas City, Dean Winchester entered his crappy one bedroom apartment. He unbuckled the khaki pants that were part of his security guard uniform. Dean had been right in predicting that Bobby was going to rip him a new asshole. Singer knew him better than his dad ever did. So Bobby was quick to decipher that Dean had fallen badly for Castiel. During their heated debate, Naomi Novak called Bobby and yelled at him for recommending Dean. The former president told the older man that Dean would never work for her again.

Bobby told Dean that he was on his own this time. He tried helping him and Dean fucked up. The old coot told Dean about the open security guard position over at the Crown Center Mall. Dean went out for his security guard license which turned out to be a breeze. Now he worked at the busy mall. The job wasn't strenuous at all. Maybe two to three times a week he'd run after young hooligans, who shoplifted something, but other than that he walked the entire mall and did nothing else. Sometimes he would accompany women to their cars at night, when the mall's parking lot was practically empty. Many of the women flirted with him but Dean's heart wasn't into flirting with anyone. Every night when he went to sleep, he'd sniff Castiel's faded AC/DC shirt and close his eyes.

Yes, he was that pathetic. Before taking Cas' duffel bag from the Impala's trunk, Dean removed the t-shirt from it. It seemed ludicrous but holding the shirt every night kept the nightmares at bay. The cotton material still retained Castiel's scent. It wasn't the same as having the man in his arms but Dean took what he could get. He fell asleep that night whispering Cas' name.

Halloween arrived and Gabriel went all out. He loved decorating his shop for every major holiday. Spider webs covered the entire ceiling and fake black and crimson spiders adorned the glass counter. A huge witch's cauldron stood by the front door. It was stuffed with all kinds of candy and chocolate bars. Gabe walked over to Cas, who was putting the finishing touches to the Last Supper Mural.

"Looking good, kiddo." He tapped Cas' shoulders. Castiel smiled at the jovial man.

"What are you going to do once you're finished here?"

"I managed to obtain employment as an art teacher at Lawrence High. I start in two weeks." Castiel dipped a brush in water.

"That's great! Well you can still room with me and the boys until you can rent a place of your own."

"Thank you. I think I'll be out of your hair before Thanksgiving."

"I'm gonna miss you." The doorbell jingled. Two customers entered the shop.

Gabe closed the shop at six that evening. He needed to go home and get ready. Lawrence's only club was having a costume themed night. Most of the town's under thirty crowd was set to attend. Castiel didn't want to go.

"You are going and that's final. I am sick and tired of seeing you sad and lonely. Don't get me wrong you've come a long way from when I first met you but still."

"I know. I need to go out there and mingle." Castiel wiped his fingers with a rag.

"You got that right. I've got the perfect costume for you at home."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Yes, you are. It's like riding a bicycle. Once you start flirting with some hottie you'll get your groove back. You so need to get laid, kiddo." Gabriel locked the front door. "Hurry up! I'm going to make you look irresistible for all the singles out there."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Maybe he did need to get laid, in order to forget about a certain green eyed soldier. Cas smiled, when Gabriel turned on the radio and the "Monster Mash" played on an oldies station. Soon the two men sang along to the Halloween staple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Becca65d, Winter Gray, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199 and Snowin' You for reviewing. Y'all are the cat's pajamas! :)**

Crisp orange and amber leaves crunched under the soles of Castiel's paint spattered work boots, while he walked Butter Scotch and Snickers down Gabe's quiet neighborhood. A young single mother with flaming red haired accompanied her two kindergarten age children across the street. The kids giggled as they skipped in front of their tired looking mother. The boy was in an astronaut costume and the frizzy haired girl was dressed like one of the plethora of My Little Pony characters.

The mother felt Castiel staring at her small family. She smiled at the blue eyed man and awkwardly waved at him. Cas reciprocated the smile and waved back. Due to his being Naomi Novak's son, Castiel never experienced a real Halloween. He only went trick or treating once with Meg, when the two of them were eleven. The team of four Secret Service agents prevented the two youngsters from being inconspicuous even in their disguises of ghosts. Castiel fondly remembers how much fun he and Meg had cutting holes in white bed sheets.

Cas' smile swiftly turned into an immense frown at the thought of Meg. His heart still broke whenever his thoughts strayed to his former dear friend/fiancée. Meg didn't deserve to be made a national laughingstock courtesy of his cowardly self. That's why God punished him by putting Dean in his path. The Winchester sure did a number on Castiel. It's been three months since he last saw him, but Castiel ended up thinking about the few intimate moments they shared. Cas touched his chest and waited for his heartbeat to calm down. Gabriel was freaking right. He needed to get laid and Castiel planned on doing so tonight at Lobo's.

He gently tugged at the two small dogs' leash. Butter Scotch seemed preoccupied staring at his own reflection in a nearby puddle. His partner in crime, Snickers gnawed on grass. Castiel rolled his eyes. These two were the laziest and dumbest canines he's ever known. Gabriel babied them too damn much. Cas arched a brow at Snickers. Little guy's stomach almost touched the pavement. Hmmm…he needed to talk to Gabriel about the dog's health. Butter Scotch and Snickers barked happily at him. The former's stub of a tail wagged maniacally. They knew dinner time approached. Castiel smiled at them and allowed them to lead the way.

As soon as he opened the door and removed the collars from both canines, the little guys rocketed into the kitchen. Sure enough Gabriel waited for them. He just finished placing dog food inside their bowls. Castiel poured water in another bowl used for that purpose.

"I got your costume laid out for you in bed. If I batted for your time I would be all over you tonight." Gabriel wiggled his brows.

"Thanks…I am going to shave before taking a shower." Castiel scraped at his stubble ridden jaw.

"No! That will go against your costume." Gabriel scooted Cas towards his small bedroom. "Just shower and meet me in the living room in twenty."

At first Cas was scared to see what his boss/friend had conjured up for him. He entered his bedroom with his eyes closed. He opened them and took in a sigh of relief. Castiel smiled. He could totally work with this. He was so getting laid tonight.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel waited for his friend in the living room. Castiel made his appearance and laughed. "Who are you supposed to be Maximus Aurelius?"

Gabe stuck his tongue out at him. "That's the thanks I get after sexin' you up for tonight!"

"I am joking with you. You look bad ass." Cas smirked at his friend and tipped the brim of a black Stetson at him. "Thanks for the costume, pardner."

Gabriel clapped. "People are going to need bibs to wipe drool for whenever you pass them by."

Castiel wasn't conceited by nature but he had to agree with Gabe. He glanced at his reflection in his bedroom once he was dressed. Tight black jeans, dark blue buttoned down shirt that clung to his torso, leather chaps, brown cowboy boots with matching gun holster, and the aforementioned Stetson hat comprised his costume.

"So are you supposed to be a particular Roman soldier?" Cas inquired. He held a laugh. Gabe's legs were on the chickeny side and his knees were super knobby.

"Marc Antony at your service," Gabe said while bowing dramatically. "I bribed the kid at the costume shop to find out what my beloved goddess was dressing up as. Turns out Kali will be the Queen of the Nile at the party."

Castiel shook his head. "Grow a pair and ask her out already."

Gabriel tied the straps from his right sandal. "Isn't this a perfect case of the kettle calling the pot black?"

"I think she likes you and you're crazy about her. So don't waste any more time." Castiel patted Gabriel's arm.

"Maybe I will." Snickers and Butter Scotch hopped in front of their master, who tossed a doggy treat to each of his babies. Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabriel opened the door and instructed the canines to remain inside. The dogs waggled their tails and remained sitting on a rug.

After Gabriel locked the front door and led Castiel to his vintage VW bug, he turned to the blue eyed man. "Castiel, I really hope you find someone tonight. I have no idea what happened between you and Deano, but I think it's about time you allow yourself to be happy."

"Thanks Gabe. I have a feeling tonight is going to be unforgettable."

"That's my boy!" Gabriel tossed the helmet which made up part of his costume on the car's backseat.

Five minutes later, the two men arrived at Lobo's. The Halloween bash was in full swing and it was only nine o'clock. The bartender, a giant named Zeke was dressed like Frankenstein. Gabriel whispered to Cas that it was a truly fitting costume. The waitresses donned Rocky Horror Picture Show get ups. The DJ was covered up in toilet paper. Castiel assumed the man was a mummy.

Almost everyone assembled at Lobo's knew Castiel and made him a member of their small close knit community. When Cas first decided to plant roots in Lawrence, people were weary of his presence. What the hell was the former President's son doing in their small town? Castiel won their hearts by helping around in the community. He volunteered at the elementary and taught kids how to read. Cas even helped at the soup kitchen once a week. Plus people bumped into him at Heavenly Delights and during his routing morning jogs. Also, he was seen on a daily basis walking Butter Scotch and Snickers around town.

Gabriel and Cas shared a round of shots. The short man's attention was diverted to the entrance, when Kali entered Lobo's. Indeed she was Cleopatra. Gabe couldn't take his eyes from her. The woman was also new in Lawrence. She opened an antiques shop a block away from Gabriel's business. The statuesque woman had a sweet tooth and popped in at least three times a week to sample one of Gabe's heavenly treats. Castiel instantly noticed the chemistry the two shared. Kali was single and obviously interested. So Cas had no idea what prevented his friend from making the first move.

Castiel gently shoved his friend towards the woman. "Now is your chance. Go get her tiger!"

Gabriel approached Kali and bowed at her. She presented him with a wide smile. Cas turned towards Zeke and asked for another shot. That was the last Castiel saw of his friend. Lobo's was filled to maximum capacity. Gabe and Kali were lost amongst the large crowd in the designated dance area.

Castiel made his way to the pool table. Appreciative looks were sent his way by both men and women. He felt confident. He played with two college juniors. Cas drank a beer. All of a sudden, he felt a presence behind him. Castiel turned around. His eyes raked up and down Tarzan. Well that's what the dude was obviously dressed as. Tarzan had to be at least four or five inches above six feet. The man worked out going by the musculature of his giant frame. His skin was bronzed and hazel eyes which were a kaleidoscope of blue, green and amber showed interest in Castiel. Long bangs kept covering his eyes. Tarzan must've flipped them backwards twice already. The tall dish of water smiled at him. Cas arched a brow when delicious dimples made their debut. Oh yes, he was definitely getting laid tonight. Hmm…Cas hasn't seen this sexy specimen around town. Where the hell had he been hiding?

"Howdy cowboy," Tarzan said. "Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Castiel froze for a moment. "Oh shit sorry. Are you here with someone?" Tarzan looked around.

Cas chuckled. "I'm here all by my lonesome." He tipped the brim of his hat. "I'd really like that drink." Tarzan smiled. He followed Cas to the bar. His eyes zeroed in on the cowboy's perfect ass.

Castiel plopped the Stetson on the bar counter. He ran a nervous hand through his thick dark hair. Luckily, all the blond dye had evaporated and Cas' natural hair returned. The two men clinked their beer bottles. "I returned to Kansas after being in California for two years and discovered we have a celebrity among us. I think it's neat that you chose Lawrence to get away from your hectic life."

Tarzan blushed. "I am such an idiot. Who uses the word neat anymore?"

Castiel covered Tarzan's hand with one of his. "I think it's cute, pardner."

Tarzan swallowed hard. He pulled the loin cloth away from his semi erection. As soon as he'd walked in Lobo's his eyes were glued to the sexy cowboy. When he saw the man's electric blue eyes, he was a goner. His fingers itched to run through cowboy's disheveled locks.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Cas asked before drinking the rest of his beer.

"I moved in my old home two days ago. My old man is really sick and my asshole brother has been AWOL."

"I am sorry." Castiel's hand remained on Tarzan's.

The two men realized they both studied law until recently. Tarzan seemed to be impressed Castiel drew and painted. Cas invited him to come over to Heavenly Delights so he could show him the mural. "It's a date," Tarzan stated.

The tall man cleared his throat. "Wanna come over to my place tonight?" His cheeks burned red.

Castiel smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Tarzan paid for their beers and left a tip. Zeke nodded his thanks and bade the two men a good night. Castiel scanned the dance area for Gabe but didn't see him. Well Gabriel assumed he was getting laid tonight. So he wouldn't worry about Cas' whereabouts. Tarzan held out his hand to Cas, who took it.

Castiel was somewhat drunk by the time they arrived at Tarzan's place. It was a quaint wood two story home painted in Easter blue. Tarzan assisted Cas in exiting his pick-up truck. Castiel hiccupped. Tarzan unlocked the front door and gestured for Cas to enter first. The inside was cozy. The tall man entered the kitchen a procured two tall glasses of water for them. He opened a cabinet and retrieved a bottle of aspirin. He handed Cas two pills and told him to take them. They would help to prevent a major hangover in the morning.

Tarzan led Castiel up the flight of stairs. A myriad of family pictures hung in the walls but Castiel was too nervous to glance at them. They finally reached Tarzan's room. Cas became shy all of a sudden. He fisted his hands and breathed in and out. This was not the time for a pair of forest green eyes to flash in front of him. Damn you Dean Winchester!

The stranger, whose name he hadn't even guessed sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Castiel swallowed hard. He placed the Stetson on a dresser. He began to undo the buttons of his blue shirt. Tarzan licked his lips in appreciation.

"You can leave the jeans and chaps on for now." He pulled Castiel to his lap. Tarzan slowly removed Cas' boots and socks. Castiel traced the ridges of muscles that comprised the tall man's torso. Cas straddled the stranger and Tarzan initiated a heated kiss. Castiel raked his nails down the man's broad back. Tarzan's hands dug into Cas' hard ass. All of a sudden, bile rose up Castiel's throat. He jumped away from Tarzan, who noticed his sudden pale demeanor.

"The bathroom is through that door!" He pointed a long index finger to the en suite bathroom.

He stood behind the door and heard Castiel throw up. Five minutes later, an embarrassed Cas returned to the bedroom. He finally had a chance to get laid and screwed everything up. Tarzan was dressed now in black boxer briefs and a faded Lawrence Lions t-shirt. He held a glass of ginger ale for Cas.

Castiel gratefully took the drink and gulped half of it down. He wiped his mouth and gave his thanks to the man. "I am so fucking embarrassed."

"Hey it can happen to anyone." Tarzan threw a t-shirt at him. It was red and read Lawrence High Debate Team on it. Castiel pulled down the jeans and removed the chaps. He remained in briefs and pulled on the shirt.

"Thanks for handling this ok."

Tarzan smiled at him. "No problem, man. Let's catch some zzzs."

"You want me to sleep in your bed?" Castiel stood by the king size bed.

"Well we were going to have sex on it a few minutes ago." Tarzan patted the mattress.

They stayed on their own sides. Tarzan turned towards Cas. "By the way…my name is Sam."

Castiel smiled at the man. "You know mine…Castiel." They shook hands.

Sam kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "Uhm…good night, Castiel."

"Good night Sam."

Castiel woke up to an incessant pounding sound. He felt Sam climb out of bed and exit the bedroom. A few minutes later, he heard a shouting match. Castiel rapidly got out of bed and vacated the chamber. He slowly descended the stairs. The screams came to a halt. Things became quiet downstairs.

He heard a whistle. "Damn Sammy! That must be quite the hellcat you spent the night with. Look at all the scratches on your back."

"What are you doing here? You have some nerve coming back after all this time!" Castiel flinched against the wall. Was that Sam's long lost brother?

"Sammy, there are so many things I need to tell you. I promise I'm home for good."

"Stop calling me that! Sammy was a chubby twelve year old." Castiel vividly imagined Sam giving his asshole of a brother a bitch face.

"Excuse me, princess. Geez getting laid should put you in a good mood." Cas froze on the next to last step. He knew that voice anywhere. God no! This couldn't be happening! Dean was Sam's brother?!

"So who was the lucky lad you porked last night?" Cas rolled his eyes. Dean sure had a way with words. The man was a modern day Robert Frost. "I bet it was that Alfie kid from high school. He always followed you around like a lost puppy."

Castiel made it to the bottom of the stairs. Just when Sam was about to answer Dean, he made his appearance known. "No, Sam didn't pork Alfie last night."

Dean whipped his head around so fast, Cas thought the man had gotten whiplash. The former soldier blanched. "No, there's no way this is fucking happening. Cas you and my brother?"

"Yes, Dean…Sam and I slept together." Castiel felt satisfaction hurling those words at the man, who shattered his heart.

"I'm going to be sick," Dean whispered.

Sam gave Castiel and his brother a confused look. "You guys know each other?" What the hell was happening? Castiel sidled next to him and slid his arm around Sam's slim waist.

"We knew each other for a short time. Dean was hired by my mother to babysit me during my road trip this summer."

"Really?" Sam circled an arm around Cas' waist. Dean's vision turned red.

"He kept it from me and lied during the entire time." Castiel chuckled. He gnashed his teeth. Why was this man back in his life when he believed to have found someone? Sam was not only hot, but seemed to be a good son, who left law school to return home to care for his ailing father. But of course, Dean Winchester had to burst back into his life. And worst part was that he was Sam's sibling! Castiel was doing a decent job in moving on, or so he thought. Fuck you Dean!

He scowled at Dean. "I better get going, Sam." Castiel rose on tiptoes and kissed the giant on the lips. He maintained his eyes open and took a glance at Dean with the corner of one eye. Good he was fuming. Dean's face turned red as a lobster and the man clenched his fists. Cas ceased the kiss. "Thanks for last night." He traced two fingers across Sam's muscular chest. He soon disappeared up the stairs.

Cas dressed quickly. In his haste to get out of Dodge, he left the Stetson and chaps in Sam's room. He said bye to Sam and zoomed out of the house. Castiel stopped when his eyes landed on the Impala. The sight of the muscle car brought bittersweet memories to Cas. His eyes became watery. He hauled ass out of the Winchester's drive way. Gabe's place was five minutes away in walking distance.

Castiel walked slowly. His luck continued its downward spiral. Fat drops of rain fell on him. He inwardly cursed. The loud sound of a car engine approached. Cas walked faster. The Impala pulled next to him. "Get inside, Cas."

He ignored Dean's request. The fucking rain increased. Castiel continued walking at a fast pace. "Get in the damn car, Cas! Don't make me go out there and carry you in. You know I'll do it!"

Cas could barely see due to the torrential rain. "Fuck my life," he whispered before opening the front passenger door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone had a romantic Valentine's Day. Thanks to Becca65d, Winter Gray, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199 and Snowin' You for reviewing. **

**Warning: Any peeps with roach phobia should skim through the part with la cucaracha. LOL**

Dean left a flummoxed Sam with his mouth hanging open in the living room of the house the two of them had grown up in. He took off after Castiel faster than a cheetah running after a gazelle. Cas was a quick walker because Dean couldn't see the man as he started the Impala's ignition. The Winchester wiped his mouth and furrowed his brows. He must be in the middle of one of his infamous nightmares. At least this one didn't have a war setting. No, for Dean this was definitely worst. He shook his head and reversed his baby. There was no way in fucking Hell, Cas and Sam fucked last night. The very thought made bile surge up his throat. His hands shook and were clammy. His fingers sunk deeper into the steering wheel.

All of a sudden, a light drizzle descended upon the Impala. He needed to find Cas before the rain picked up. The sky turned grey and a deluge assailed the small town of Lawrence. Dean instantly turned on the windshield wipers. His eyes landed on a hunched form. He found Castiel, who was completely soaked. The buttoned shirt that comprised his cowboy costume clung deliciously against his torso. The drenched dark jeans seemed as if they had been painted on Castiel's strong runner's legs.

Dean licked his lips slowly. Okay he really needed to compose his salacious thoughts. Now was so not the time to ogle Cas. The man must be cold getting drenched under the torrential rain. Dean pulled the Impala next to the sidewalk. He lowered the front passenger window.

"Get inside, Cas." His heartbeat sped up. The fucker always looked sexier all wet. His wild hair was plastered to his scalp. Castiel ignored his request and power walked. Dean clenched his jaw.

"Get in the damn car, Cas! Don't make me go out there and carry you in. You know I'll do it!"

Castiel gave him an insolent glare. Fuck his eyes were fucking beautiful. He whispered something and entered the car. Cas opted to look out the window which he'd rolled back up instead of glancing Dean's way. Dean stretched his long form above the bench seat. He found what he'd been searching for. Dean tossed a blue bath towel to Castiel. Cas dried his hair while Dean turned on the heater.

"I'm staying at Gabriel's," Cas said.

Dean nodded. Castiel's hand reached for the radio and Dean's fingers went to lower the heater. Cas turned on the radio quickly and returned to former spot. He swallowed hard, when a spark of electricity ran through his wrist. Dean's fingers felt it too, when they touched Cas' skin.

Taylor Swift's "Blank Page" bellowed from the car speakers. Castiel's head snapped to the side in dismay. Dean's cheeks burned beet red. He rapidly unplugged the iPod from the radio. Cas arched a brow but remained silent.

Dean drove his baby into the parking lot of a flea bag motel. Castiel crossed his arms and glared at him. "Dean, take me to Gabe's right now! It's really presumptuous of you to think I am going to fornicate with you."

"I'm staying here, dumb ass. Let's get you dried up and whip you some new clothes, so you can be on your merry way." Dean exited the Impala. The former soldier ran under the heavy rain.

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His body shivered. He was in desperate need of dry clothes. A sneeze escaped him. The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and vacated the muscle car. He jogged towards room #13 that was located in the first floor. Dean left the door opened for him.

The place looked even worse on the inside. The carpet seemed to never have been vacuumed or shampooed and the wallpaper was peeling around the edges. Castiel was afraid he'd catch something. His eyes located Dean, who was rummaging through a duffel bag. He retrieved a pair of old sweat pants and a black Pink Floyd t-shirt. Dean placed the items on the bed.

"You can change in the bathroom." He cleared his throat.

Castiel swiftly grabbed the clothing and escaped inside the tiny bathroom. He turned on the lights and scanned the dirty linoleum floor for any sign of roaches. The ugly brown creepy crawlers always terrified him since he was a kid. Once he felt the coast was clear of nasty bugs, Castiel removed the wet clothes from his body. A small metallic sound caught his attention.

He bent down to pick up Dean's dog tag. After their ugly good bye Castiel always wore it around his neck. Last night was the first time he removed it from his person. Before leaving his bedroom, Castiel fetched the dog tag from his night table. He placed it inside his jean's back pocket. Cas nervously picked up the tag and placed it on the counter. He dried his entire body and hair with a towel, he hoped was clean.

He closed his eyes, when he slid Dean's t-shirt over his head. Cas inhaled Dean's scent of leather and car as the cotton material slid down his torso. He pulled up the sweats which hung low on his hips. Castiel placed a hand over his heart. The pounding reminded him of a captured bird bumping against the cage that held it prisoner. He looked at himself in the dirty mirror. His face was pale and his eyes were huge.

Castiel turned on the faucet and was grateful the water didn't come out brown or green. He splashed water on his face for a few seconds. Cas returned his gaze to the mirror and he screeched out loud. A huge flying cockroach landed on the center of his head. He ran out of the bathroom screaming for help like a deranged banshee.

Dean dropped a beer bottle and ran up to him. "What's wrong, Cas?"

Castiel had been robbed off speech courtesy of "la cucaracha" that currently resided on his head. He crazily gesticulated towards his head.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean's green eyes were wide as saucers.

"Get it off me!" Castiel pointed at his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was practically cross eyed.

"Are you fucking blind?! There's a mutant roach camping on my head!" Castiel hopped up and down.

"Oh shit!" Dean finally saw the nasty roach. "It's fucking huge." He chuckled.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm so glad you find my predicament so entertaining. Please get the fucker off me now!"

Dean shooed at the roach and it flew across the room. "There happy now, princess."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean. "You're welcome by the way."

"I am not going to thank you until you kill it. I can't be in the same room with Super Roach!" Castiel placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Cas, you can't go back out there. The rain is still coming down hard." Dean said from across the room.

Castiel's terrified big eyes begged him to get rid of the roach. Dean rolled his eyes. He spent the next ten minutes with a combat boot at hand, running after the crafty flying roach. Cas remained against the wall with his huge eyes tracking the ugly bugger as it evaded Dean's plan of attack. The roach rested on the edge of the bed. Dean stomped the combat boot over it and its life came to an end.

Cas took a deep breath and moved away from the wall. "Is it really dead?" His voice shook. Dean glanced at his former lover and felt bad for the guy. Cas' complexion rivaled Casper the friendly ghost's paleness.

Dean grimaced upon removing the boot from the mattress. It wasn't a pretty picture. He ran into the bathroom and came out with a large wad of toilet paper. Castiel freaked even more, when the Winchester headed to the bathroom. He would see the dog tag on the counter. He ran inside as soon Dean returned to the bedroom.

Castiel gave a loud sigh of relief. The dog tag was covered by half of his wet shirt. Cas quickly grabbed the tag and pulled it over his head. Once it was nestled around his neck, he made sure the Pink Floyd shirt covered it. Dean cleared his throat. He stood at the entrance of the small bathroom. Castiel rapidly vacated the premise and allowed Dean to enter.

Cas heard the toilet being flushed. Ugh Dean must've flushed the roach's remains. Then the sound of the faucet alerted him Dean was washing his hands. The tawny haired man emerged from the bathroom. He smiled at Castiel. "I had no idea you were terrified of roaches."

Castiel rubbed his arms. "They always gave me the creeps. Their tentacles gross me out and they love dirty places."

"You are safe now, princess." Dean walked over to the mini fridge and brought out two beer bottles. He sat on the counter. "You want one?"

Castiel approached him wearily. He accepted the cold beer bottle. Dean already opened the cap for him. Cas gulped down half of the beer. He eyed the rundown room. "Dean, why are you staying in this dump? You'll catch something here."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He peeled at the bottle's label.

"Why aren't you working for Mr. Singer?"

Dean finished all of his beer. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of a plaid shirt he changed for the wet shirt he came in earlier. "Your mother fired me before I left Lawrence. Can't say I blame her. I broke her little boy's heart. She prohibited Bobby from recommending me for any other assignments."

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Castiel hated himself for worrying over the man, who did nothing but lie to him since the moment they met. He sat on one of the dingy chairs by the eating table.

"I was able to give the down payment for a small apartment in the city…with what I earned from you know," Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah from your babysitting duties," Castiel whispered.

"Cas, don't say that. That week was special for me. I never opened up to anyone like I did with you. I wasn't afraid to be the real me with you."

"Dean, please shut up. I wish not to speak of that. I am moving on and you should do the same." Castiel stood up and threw away his beer bottle. "I am sorry for my mother firing you. She had no right. I am a grown man and make my own decisions."

"Whatever…I got a security guard license and worked at a mall. Boring ass job but it helped me pay the bills. Then I heard dad's not doing well. So I decided to come home and take care of him."

"Sam's here for the same reason. He gave up law school because of it." Castiel chewed on his lower lip. The hungry kisses he shared with Sam last night swam in front of him.

"I'm going to tell him to go back to California. Kid shouldn't give up on his dream. I'll take care of the old man." Dean hopped from the counter. He sauntered towards the window. The rain stopped and the sky was clearing up.

"Thanks for everything," Castiel stated. "I need to get going. Snickers and Butterscotch must be starving and need their walk."

When he was about to open the door, Dean pounced on him. "One for the road?" Dean kissed him tenderly. Castiel reciprocated the kiss. He traced Dean's stubble covered jaw with one finger. Cas hated to see Dean looking haggard. The man had lost weight; dark circles covered his beautiful green eyes and he was in desperate need of a shave. The stubble scratched against Cas' skin.

Castiel shoved Dean away from him. He opened his eyes. "You have to tell Sam the truth about us. I do not want to lie to him. I spent half of my life hiding the true me and refuse to start something with him with lies in the way."

Dean's eyes darkened. "So you plan to keep seeing him knowing he's my brother?"

Castiel gave him the stink eye. "My dating life is none of your business."

Dean inched closer to him. "Who is the better fuck, Cas? Does he make you purr like a kitten like I did, when I was inside you? Do you compare him to God, when he makes you cum?"

Castiel slapped him hard. Dean's face swung to the side. The Winchester gave him an incredulous look. Dean held his jaw. "Tell Sam the truth or I will."

"Cas, I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of you being intimate with anyone else…especially my kid brother." Dean reached out to him.

Castiel turned around and opened the door. "I didn't have sex with Sam," he whispered before leaving Dean's hotel bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Winter Gray ( I hope you will be in Heaven reading this angsty chapter), Becca65d (I hope you didn't crash after reading the last chapter), Lee Marie Jack (no Destiel hitting in this chappy), Chelsee199 and Snowin' You (Cas may forgive Dean in the next chapter but it doesn't mean they'll be a romantic couple right off the bat) for your reviews.**

**Warning: John's A+ parenting**

Dean woke up four hours later after a much needed nap. Last night he barely slept at all due to his three hour drive back to Lawrence and arriving in the early wee hours of the morning to his childhood home, where he'd stumbled into one of his worst nightmare scenarios. Dean discovered Castiel, his beautiful blue eyed Chilly Willy had fucked his Abominable Snowman of a kid brother on Halloween night. Talk about psychedelic tricks and treats.

It turns out Cas didn't fuck Sammy. Well those were the last words Castiel told Dean as he left his crappy roach infested motel room. Dean breathed in deeply and waited for his gelatin like legs to move him to the bed. He plopped his ass on the edge, avoiding the side where the mutant cockroach met its death. Dean hunched his shoulders and fought the urge to cry. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Castiel and Sam became an item. Dean clutched at his t-shirt right over his heart. A single tear escaped the corner of his right eye. Dean wiped at it angrily. The Winchester stood up abruptly from the bed and stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Boys don't cry, Dean…only girls and fairies blabber." The words John incessantly repeated at him since he was a toddler became a mantra between the two of them. Dean will never forget the time, Jo Harvelle; the little, blonde, pig tailed town boy from next door punched him right on the nose. Dean came home crying. When John first landed eyes on his first born with a bloody nose and tears running down his chubby freckled cheeks, he seemed to show genuine concern.

He quickly asked Dean, who'd hit him. John assumed it was Allistair, the neighborhood bully. Dean was frightened to reveal the mini Rocky Balboa's true identity. John had a military background and trained his oldest son like a soldier. After stuffing cotton inside both of Dean's swollen nostrils, John asked his son again, who hit him.

Dean breathed in through his mouth. He hiccupped in between sobs, "Jo"

John planted large hands over his son's small shoulders. "Is there a new kid in town named Joe? How come I haven't met the runt?"

Dean closed his eyes. His thick tawny lashes were wet. He shook his head. "Jo from next door"

"You are shitting me! Little Joanne, who is like half a foot shorter than you…and a girl?!" John's eyes narrowed to slits. In times like these Dean missed his mother terribly. She would take him in her arms and sing a Beatles song to rock him to sleep.

"Stop crying right now! I am ashamed of you. Boys never cry. You understand?"

Dean sobbed louder. All he wanted was for his father to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was okay. John became incensed at his son's silence. He slapped Dean hard on his left cheek.

"Say it…boys don't cry only girls and fairies!" He shook Dean hard.

Dean grew even more frightened. "Boys don't cry only girls and fairies!" He hated saying those words.

Sammy came wobbling inside the bathroom. He was small for the age of three. His short and chubby legs prevented the toddler from walking fast. His eyes were round as he took in the scene. He knew dad hurt his brother.

Dean wiped his tears and led his brother out of the bathroom. John's voice made him stop. "I better never hear about that little bitch clocking you. You understand, son?"

The almost seven year old nodded and rapidly grabbed Sam. He took his baby brother outside and placed him on a swing. Sammy's laughter was contagious and always brought Dean out of his funks.

Dean removes his clothes. He is going to take one final shower in the rundown motel before going home. He needs to talk to Sam and reveal the truth to him. Dean is sick and tired of hiding his sexuality and John's abuse from his only sibling. John is sick now. That is the reason the two of them returned home. The bastard didn't deserve his children's sympathy but fortunately Dean and Sam both inherited kindness from their mother.

Dean smirks while he stares at his reflection in the mirror. He traces the tattoo he recently got over his heart. It spelled Castiel in Enochian which was supposedly the language of angels. He'd gotten inked as soon as he settled in the city. He got plastered one night and stumbled into a 24 hour tattoo shop. Cas would laugh in his face if he were to ever see the tat.

The former soldier was starving. He passed by Missouri's Diner. Dean loved the establishment. He hoped the owner was still around. Missouri Mosely showcased a tough exterior but deep inside she was gooey as a marshmallow. Dean hesitantly entered the establishment. Smooth jazz music and the unforgettable smell of Missouri's Kansas famous peach cobbler beckoned him warmly to take a seat.

The hostess who seemed to be around 100 years old greeted him. Poor thing would lose in a race against a tortoise. "Hello I am Estelle. Table for one?" Dean nodded. "Follow me, dear." It took Dean an entire minute to reach the end of the counter.

"Here is the menu. Today's special is mac and cheese and peach cobbler."

"Sounds great, sweetheart. Can I have a cold one to go with the meal?" Dean winked at the elderly lady.

"You must be quite the heart breaker." She patted his shoulder with a delicate hand covered in liver spots."

Missouri came out of the kitchen carrying two plates covered with hot food. Her brown eyes landed on Dean. "Oh my stars! Is that little Dean Winchester?!"

The other six patrons gazed his way. Dean waved shyly at Missouri. He stood up and was soon enveloped in her warm embrace. "Welcome home, boy."

"Thanks…it's good to be back."

She released him and studied his physical appearance. "Something is troubling you. I know it's the war but something else, as well." She placed a hand over his heart. Her eyes saddened. "Oh darling, this is the first time you have truly fallen in love."

Dean cleared his throat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"True love finds its way back," she whispered at him.

The cook dinged the bell which signaled Dean's meal was ready. "Sit down and make yourself at home, sugah. I will get your food. It will take Estelle half an hour to do so."

Dean chuckled. After Missouri set his plate and bottle of beer in front of him, Dean asked her why she kept the old woman around.

"Her husband Harold died last year. I offered her the job as hostess so she won't spend all day missing him alone at home. They never had children and her sister died ten years ago."

"That's so sad," Dean said before digging in. He moaned after he tasted the mac and cheese for the first time. "I really missed your cooking, Missouri. My mouth is salivating at the mere thought of your cobbler."

"I heard Sam came back a couple of days ago and I can guess why you did, too." Missouri glanced at Dean with sympathy.

Dean wiped his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dad has always been a dick but he's our only living parent. Mom wouldn't want us to abandon him now."

"You're a good son, Dean Winchester." She patted him lightly on a cheek. "And overall you are a good person." She covered his heart again with one hand. "This will not hurt for long."

Dean swallowed hard. Missouri was known all around Lawrence as a bit of a psychic. Shit she's the one, who told him about Lisa being pregnant before the teenage girl even found out. Was he destined to meet someone new, who would make him forget Castiel, or were the two of them destined to reunite?

Missouri removed the empty plate from in front of him. Less than a minute later, she returned with a dinner plate covered with a thick slice of freshly baked peach cobbler and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on it. Dean licked his lips before taking the first bite. He moaned out loud and closed his eyes to take in the flavors that tickled his taste buds.

"Still the best cobbler," he murmured in between bites.

After drinking another beer bottle, Dean was prepared to return home and have a serious talk with Sammy. He was in the middle of leaving fifteen dollars on the counter but Missouri's hand landed on his. "This is your home, Dean. You have always been like a son to me and Rufus. We would never charge you for anything…you hear?"

A lump formed in Dean's throat. Whenever things got real bad between him and John, Dean found himself in Missouri's and Rufus's couch. Sometimes he spoke to God at night and wished they were his parents instead of John. "Hey how is old Rufus?"

Missouri clucked her tongue. "He is adamant that he is not ready for retirement. The man is seventy. I keep telling him he needs to sell the auto shop."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "By any chance is he hiring? I need a job since I plan to stick around."

"Oh sugah, Rufus will love to have you aboard. One of his mechanics moved to the city and he needs all the help he can get. I'll talk to him this evening."

"Are you sure?"

"You know I do not bull shit, Dean Winchester." She handed him a plastic bag. "Now scoot and take this to Sam. I know he loves my cobbler."

"Thank you," Dean says with a lot of affection.

"You better get your freckled behind here every day for lunch. You are too skinny. I will have you back to your usual weight in no time."

Dean smiled and hugged her. As he took two steps towards the door, she stopped him. "I almost forgot. Drink this tea an hour before bedtime. It will help you sleep better. Pretty soon you will not have any need for it."

God Dean fervently hopes that will be the case. He waves at Missouri and says bye to Estelle.

"Oh and Dean, if you ever go away and don't keep in touch for four years, I will go after you with my wooden spoon!"

"I promise I won't."

His spirits started to rise thanks to Missouri's kind words and gracious hospitality. Dean drove his baby to his former house. Sammy must have heard the engine because Jolly Green waited for him on the front steps of the porch.

Sam helped Dean retrieve his meager belongings from the trunk of the car. The two brothers worked in amicable silence. Once the two duffel bags and cardboard box were put next to Dean's full sized bed, Dean told Sam to come with him to the kitchen. He warmed up the cobbler in the microwave for fifteen seconds and then fetched vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

Dean poured two glasses of milk and handed one to Sammy. The siblings' relationship started deteriorating, when Sam was in high school and came out as gay. Dean was already married to Lisa and Benny was little. Dean wanted to be supportive for his kid brother, but he had a family to support, and his own inner turmoil kept Dean from opening up to Sam. John kicked Sam out.

Dean wasn't able to offer Sam a place to stay because the tiny apartment he and his small family lived in barely held them. Sammy lived his senior year in Bobby's old house. John refused to go to his youngest child's high school graduation. Soon after Sam got a full ride scholarship to Stanford and Dean was off to the army. The brothers barely exchanged any form of correspondence.

After Sam devoured Missouri's peach cobbler and guzzled down the entire glass of milk, he patted his flat abdomen. "Missouri's the best."

Dean nodded. "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam placed the eating utensils on the sink. "You can wash the dishes later. We need to talk before I lose my nerve." The Sasquatch arched a brow. Dean wasn't much of a talker. This meant he it was something serious.

"Okay Dean, you've definitely garnered my interest. What's going on? Are you well? I know war can leave soldiers with physical and emotional scars." Sam sat across from his older brother.

Dean tore a napkin to a dozen pieces. He mustered enough courage to finally start speaking. "Sam, I'm bi."

Sam's brows rose all the way to the very top of his broad forehead. They disappeared under a curtain of brown bangs. "Say what?!"

"I like cock and pussy!"

"Wait a sec. Have you always known?" Sam's muscular torso rose and fell. His nostrils flared. Dean had never noticed one of his brother's nostrils was larger than the other.

"I've known since my early teens."

"How could you be such a fucking hypocrite?! You were bi all this time and never stood up for me…not even when dad threw me out." Sam stood up.

"Dad gave me some imaginative punishments when he wasn't busy beating the shit out of me."

"Wait dad knew you liked guys?" Sam sat back down. His mouth remained hung open.

Dean went on to tell his brother all the times John punished him for not being man enough, or when he found him with a guy or two.

"Dean, you should have told me. I would have understood, man."

"I didn't want him to hurt you as he did me. Throwing you out was the best thing he did."

"I couldn't forgive myself if he hurt you, Sammy. I made myself a promise to always keep you safe after mom died."

Tears swam in Sam's eyes. "I am sorry for all you went through but you should have told me down the line. What about Lisa?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He would never forget the little show he and Cas played out in that bar/restaurant's parking lot. That was the last time he saw Lisa.

"We got divorced three months ago. I think she always suspected I was into guys, too. She's remarried or is about to. I am actually happy for her."

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's something else you need to know."

"There's more?" Sam combed fingers through his long hair.

"Dude, I don't know how to say this…so here goes." Dean got up and stood behind his chair.

"You are scaring the shit out of me, man."

"Me and Cas know each other."

"You and Castiel, the sexy cowboy I picked up last night?"

"Sammy, shut your cake hole man. You are making this harder."

"Oh no…please tell me you're not going where I think you are." Sam banged his head against the kitchen table.

"Look we are no longer together. I lied to him about being hired by his old lady to keep him out of trouble. I may have kept the truth of being married to Lisa, when we almost had sex the first time."

"Okay enough! So you two were lovers but aren't anymore?" Dean nodded.

"That's why he left here so fast this morning and you flew like a bat out of hell after him."

"Pretty much"

"Did you sleep with him today?"

"Nah man, he doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates lying since he spent most of his life keeping his sexuality under wraps."

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean, but Cas is the first guy I really like since like forever. If he is willing I want to pursue a relationship with him."

Dean sat back down. "I ain't going to lie to you, Sammy. I love the dorky guy but I majorly blew it. I can't dictate to you who you can date. He wants to date you then you have my blessing."

Sam shook his head. "This is surreal. I don't know what I am going to do. You are still in love with him, dude!"

"Sam, promise me you will never tell him I love him. Give me your word please. He deserves happiness with someone, who won't lie to him; be it you or someone else."

"But I would be lying to Cas if I kept this from him. He needs to know you love him."

"It's a different lie than the ones I kept from him. Please Sam promise me you won't tell him."

"Fuck ok but I am not even sure I want to get involved with him after hearing your story."

"Sammy, I'll be alright eventually. I can take a hint. The guy doesn't want to deal with me. He's made it quite clear. So I won't get in the way." Dean stood up and Sam did the same.

The 6'4 man approached his brother and initiated a bear hug. "I am so sorry for all the shit you went through here and at war."

"Thanks, man."

"If you ever need to talk about anything…I am here for you." Sam kissed the top of Dean's head.

The following morning at ten found the brothers visiting John at Pioneer Ridge Retirement Community. The place housed a large population of war veterans. John being a Vietnam War vet himself. Sam and Dean were escorted by a young orderly to the arts and crafts room. The retirement community's denizens were knitting quilts for Lawrence Memorial's pediatrics ward.

Dean rolled his eyes as soon as his green orbs landed on John's hunched form. His dad sat on a wheelchair scowling at the TV which played an old "I Love Lucy" episode. A cast covered his left leg. John fell in the bathtub at home a week ago.

John yelled to no one in particular, "Ricky should have slapped the bitch to keep her in her place. Can't stand that troublesome broad!" He tossed a bread roll at the TV.

Both Winchester siblings were shocked to see their father's once dark hair now completely white. John was now in his late sixties. His robust frame was more to the frail side. Dean cleared his throat, when the two of them stood adjacent to their dad. He gently pushed Sam on the couch.

"Hey dad!" Dean smiled at John. He knelt in front of the chair.

John started suffering from Alzheimer's two years ago. He narrowed his eyes at his first born. "Dean, is that you? Jesus you look so much like Mary." John traced Dean's cheek with a thumb.

"Yeah dad it's me. Look who I brought to see you…Sammy."

At first John couldn't figure who Sam was. A couple of minutes later, he frowned. "Why you bring that queer to see me?! He is not my son. He is a poor excuse for a man."

"Dad, shut the fuck up," Dean whispered in John's ear.

"And you…if it weren't for Lisa…your knees would be scraped for all the cock sucking you'd be reveling in!"

Sam stood up. "See why I didn't want to see him yet! He makes it so damn hard to feel sorry for his condition." Sammy looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad, apologize to Sam. He's gay…deal with it! That will not stop him from being your son."

John's eyes returned to the TV screen. Sam lifted his hands up in surrender. "I can't deal with this shit." He scurried out of the arts and crafts room. Several old ladies gawked at him on his way out.

Dean knelt in front of John. He placed his hands on the handles. His father remained with his hands resting over his lap.

"Now you listen to me, you homophobe. I never stopped loving Sammy for being gay. We are the only family we have and like it or not we are your only sons. No one else in this town gives a rat's ass about you. Whether you like it or not we're the only things you've got."

John's hazel eyes landed on his first born. "War toughened you up, son. I am proud of you."

"War and life in general toughened me." Dean swallowed hard. "One last thing, pops. I'm bi-sexual."

John's eyes widened. "Shut the hell up, Dean. You don't know what you're saying."

Dean inched closer to his dad. "You always knew. That's why you punished and beat me. For the first time I am no longer scared of what you may think of me."

John's jaw ticked. "I am in love with a wonderful man and if he'd have me, I'll be with him in a heartbeat. I am no longer hiding my true self. So deal with it, old man. Sammy is gay and I am bi-sexual."

Dean took in a much needed breath. "I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on you. Sammy will return when he's ready. Get your shit together and realize we are all you've got. You don't want to live your remaining days alone; do you?"

John's shoulders deflated even more. Dean felt pity for the wrinkled and lonely man in front of him. He stood up and stretched his back.

"See ya tomorrow, dad."

On Monday afternoon Sam needed to get out of the house. He took advantage Dean went grocery shopping. Sam grabbed Cas' Stetson and chaps. He took a five minute walk to Heavenly Delights. Fortunately, Kevin was at the counter and snoopy Gabe was in the kitchen. Sam waved hi at the college freshman, who perked up as soon as the Sasquatch entered the bakery.

Castiel was applying the finishing touches on the mural. Sam approached him quietly and covered Cas' eyes with his large hands. The shorter man jumped. Sam leaned down and whispered in Castiel's right ear, "Guess who?" Cas' skin flushed upon feeling Sam's hot breath.

"Michael Fassbender?"

"Try again. Although I've been told I'm better looking."

Castiel laughed. "Damn you must be quite the catch." He turned around and gave Sam a gummy smile. "Hello Sam."

"Hi Cas. I had a shitty day yesterday and needed to see you."

"Is everything alright?" Castiel put down a paint brush. He held Sam's hand and led him to one of the small tables. Kevin scowled at Castiel. Were he and Sam dating?

Sam's gargantuan frame looked ridiculous on the dainty chair. "Dean and I went to visit dad at the retirement home. The old bastard remains the same homophobe he's always been."

"I am so sorry, Sam. How about I get you a cappuccino and a black and white cookie?"

Sam shrugged his massive shoulders. "Sure"

Kevin approached Sam. He always sported a huge crush on the youngest Winchester. When Sam was a senior in high school, he tutored a freshman Kevin in Calculus and Physics. It was cool to know Sam was also gay. In a small town like Lawrence it wasn't easy to come out of the closet. Sam was the first person to do so. Back in the day, Kevin hated being jailbait. He always dreamed of Sam returning home after finishing law school. Kevin would grow a pair and confess to Sam that he loved him. Sam would reciprocate the words and the two of them would leave Lawrence for good.

Now the object of his affection is romantically involved with Castiel. Castiel Novak, the US' very own prince charming. Kevin never understood how fast the citizens of Lawrence forgave Novak for humiliating Meg Roman by leaving her at the altar. Nothing but a spineless skunk would do that. A blue eyed one with messy hair. So what if the guy looks like he came out of a Land's End catalog. Life wasn't all about looks. What's on the inside is what truly counts. Kevin seemed to have stopped growing at 5'9. He still could pass as a high school student but he had a big heart.

Missouri told him that true love was at the tip of his fingers last week. Well Kevin didn't care anymore. Sam, who was the only person he loved in his entire existence, was involved with Pepe Le Pew himself, Castiel Novak. Kevin realized Sam wasn't in a talking mood. So he scurried over to his station.

He wanted to bang his head against the counter. Cas was his friend. He felt guilty thinking bad things about the man. Castiel even helped him with some of his college classes. Kevin wasn't surprised to discover Cas swung both ways. Said man came out of the kitchen with his hands full. Cas smiled at him and headed to Sam.

"Before I forget…you left this at my place." Sam placed the bag carrying the hat and chaps next to Cas' chair on the floor.

"Thanks"

The two men drank the cappuccinos and ate white and black cookies shaped like female breasts in comfortable silence. Castiel wondered where Dean was at the moment. He didn't know if placing a hand over Sam's to offer comfort would be suitable. "Did Dean talk to you?"

Sam's sad eyes locked with his. He nodded. "Yeah, he told me everything from dad's beatings to you and him." Cas felt proud of Dean. His former lover was finally manning up.

"I am so sorry, Sam." Castiel finally covered Sam's hand with one of his own.

"Are you in love with him? Because if you are…we can only remain friends." Sam gave him a sad puppy look.

"I believed myself to be in love with him but after all his lies I don't know what I feel towards him. For a while, I hated him. Now I don't even know." Castiel bit his lower lip.

"So do you want to see where things go between us?" Sam wanted to kick himself after the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Dean. Castiel was like his idea of the perfect man and Sam really wanted to get to know him.

"Why don't we take things slow?" Cas suggested.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that."

"How about we catch a movie Friday night and have dinner afterwards?"

"I'd like that very much," Sam replied.

**Don't lose your patience, my chickadees. Destiel will be end game. You know I love my boys but love throwing obstacles in their way to a very much deserved HEA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always thanks so much to the following lovely ladies for reviewing: Winter Gray (we'll see if something transpires with the Big Foot and tiny Kevin), Becca65d (Yay you didn't crash!), Lee Marie Jack ( You and Winter Gray make me feel like the kid stuck between feuding parents...one of you wants angst and the other smut and fluff...this chapter may have a mix of both. I am making my parents happy!), Chelsee199 and Snowin' You (I would love to have Missouri in my life but only if she gives me good/happy predictions.)**

Castiel and Sam were hanging out at the Winchester homestead after dating for almost a month. The former still felt awkward in Dean's presence. Guilt nagged Cas every second of the day. He was dating his former lover's kid brother. Even though things ended nasty between them, Castiel knew Dean felt uncomfortable in their presence. That is why Cas politely declined any invitations to the Winchester household offered by Sam. Tonight was an exception since Dean was spending most of the evening at a friend's house for poker night.

Sam went all out and cooked baked ziti with summer veggies. The couple drank red wine and Castiel brought a chocolate soufflé made by Lawrence's most famous baker, Gabriel. After the two men left empty plates, Cas volunteered to wash the dinnerware. Sam put his iPod on a deck and soon Brian Ferry's "Slave to Love" could be heard through the first floor.

Castiel wiped his pruney hands with a light blue dish towel. He enjoyed listening to Bryan Ferry. Although he admitted to himself to missing the classic rock Dean blasted on the car radio during their road trip. He inwardly cursed. "Stop thinking of him!"

He wandered into the living room. Sam offered him a hand which Castiel took. The Sasquatch drew him closer to his 6'4 body. Cas leaned his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam cinched his arms around Castiel's hips. Both men danced slowly with their eyes closed. Sam rested his chin on top of Cas' head. He inhaled the scent of green apple shampoo.

"This is nice," Cas muttered.

Sam gently kissed the top of Castiel's head. Cas was so immersed in the relaxing moment that he didn't realize Sam led him to the couch. Now Castiel lay on top of Sam. The youngest Winchester tugged him against his torso.

"Oomph," Cas gasped. The shorter man smacked his dry lips.

Sam pulled him in for a kiss. Until now the two men have barely exchanged more than chaste kisses on their dates. After finding out Sam and Dean were siblings, Castiel never dared to indulge in heated kisses with the younger man.

Cas froze as soon as Sam's tongue snuck in between his lips. The blue eyed man almost fell from the couch. Dean Winchester was perched on one of the armrests of a recliner. His green orbs were focused on the two people occupying the sofa.

Castiel scowled at his former lover while he continued kissing Sam. Cas wiggled. Sam moved his kisses down Cas' chin and to his neck. Castiel managed to talk. "What are you doing here?"

Dean gave Castiel a smug look. "Enjoying the show"

"Go away!" Cas barked at the tawny haired man.

"I want to see how long it takes Sammy to make you cum. That is if you can get it up with him. I was able to make you orgasm in the blink of an eye." Dean gazed at Cas suggestively.

"You are sick. Please go away!" Castiel squirmed in Sam's iron grip. The 22 year old's mouth lingered over Cas' clavicle. Cas turned his attention to Sam. "Stop your brother is in the room!" Sam ignored him.

Castiel shook him as hard as he could. It was no easy feat trying to remove yourself from the hold of a mountain of muscles. "Sam, please stop! Don't you see him?"

Cas closed his eyes. He heard a sultry chuckle. Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He was now confined in Dean's familiar arms. "How could this be?" His eyes frantically searched for Sam around the living room. There was no evidence the younger man had ever been in the room to begin with. Castiel gulped hard.

Dean traced symbols on Cas' biceps. "Let me go!"

"We both know that's not what you want."

Castiel tried to shimmy his way out of Dean's strong hold to no avail. Dean hooked his legs around Cas' waist. Now there was no way he could escape. The Winchester's groin came in contact with Castiel's lower body. Cas bit his lower lip hard. Shit! He already sported a major boner. Dean smirked. His eyes became dark.

"I bet my baby there's no other person in this fucked up planet that you would rather be with than with me…right here on this couch…ready to be fucked." Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird" played now. "Aw baby, you remembered this is one of my all-time favorite songs."

Cas glanced at the iPod deck. It was his iPod that provided the music. Sam's was no longer in the room just like its owner. Dean's hands clung to Castiel's hips to join their hips together. Castiel closed his eyes. He surrendered. Dean Winchester was his kryptonite-his Achilles' heel.

The former soldier loosened his hold on Cas' waist. Castiel rubbed his engorged denim clad cock against Dean. The green eyed man moaned. "Just like that, baby."

Cas continued rubbing deliciously against Dean. His entire body was already on fire. It felt like scorching lava was leisurely making its way down his 5'11 frame. Dean held on to the back of Cas' head and steered his face close to his. Dean waited for Castiel's next move. Drops of sweat cascaded down Dean's temple. His mouth was open as he took in deep breaths. Cas never stopped grinding hard against him.

Castiel kissed Dean's jaw. He then bit it. Dean held on to Cas' hair. The two of them were close to falling from the edge. Dean clutched desperately to Cas' hips, as his body spasmed momentarily, while he came. He wanted Castiel to feel it; what he did to him.

"Come on, baby, come for me. I know you're so close." Dean rocked his dick against Castiel's. Cas yelled out Dean's name. He fell limply over Dean's sated body.

Dean played with Cas' unruly hair, while the two of them waited for their breathing to return to normalcy. Dean kissed Castiel's sweaty forehead. "I missed being with you so damn much, Cas."

Castiel was close to falling asleep. He traced circles on Dean's hands. "I love you, Dean."

Cas woke up covered in sweat. His eyes adjusted to the pitch darkness that enshrouded his bedroom. He placed his right hand over his heart. Cas never felt it beat so hard. He was frightened he was suffering a heart attack. The panicked man wiped sweat from the back of his neck.

Castiel got out of bed and walked barefoot to the small kitchen of the apartment he now rented after moving out of Gabe's. Cas started working as an art teacher two weeks ago. With the money he saved from working for Gabriel, he managed to pay first and last month's rent for the modest sized apartment. It was located half a mile from the school where Castiel taught. He either walked or bicycled to it.

Cas put a mug of milk in the microwave for one minute. He then placed it on the counter. Castiel sat on a stool. He propped an elbow on the counter and rested his chin on it. That dream shook him up real bad. His hand subconsciously searched under the collar of the rock t-shirt he wore. His fingers felt the cool metal of Dean's dog tag and he began to calm down.

Castiel licked his chapped lips. There was no way that the last words he uttered in his dream were real. He refused to admit the truth. Dean hurt him. He couldn't be in love with him. For God's sake he was dating Sam. Even though things didn't get intense between the two of them and Cas knew they never would.

At the moment, Castiel fought the urge to yank the dog tag from his neck and flush it down the toilet. Maybe that would help in some odd way. He needed to throw away anything of Dean's he still had in his possession. Castiel banged his head against the counter. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

Castiel gulped down the warm milk. He washed the mug and left it to dry on the dish rack. He strolled back to bed. Once he snuggled comfortably under a quilt, Cas closed his eyes. He fervently hoped to not have any dreams featuring Dean Winchester as the main attraction for the rest of the night…or any other night.

The following morning things got even worse for Castiel. His cell phone chirped incessantly. He didn't want to be late for work. Cas noticed it was Gabe. It must be serious for the trickster to be calling him non-stop.

Castiel finally answered, "Good morning, Gabriel. Are you alright? Did something happen to Snickers or Butter Scotch?"

"Hey, Cassie! No thank God the boys are good. Have you gone online?" Gabriel's voice sounder super hyper.

"Why?" Castiel was confused.

"Dude, go to any website: TMZ, MSN, CNN…"

"Okay I get it! Hold on," Cas said. He went to MSN on his cell. His blood turned cold. Cas' fingers shook so hard that he almost dropped the phone.

He'd been outed by fucking TMZ late last night. Now all major websites featured the news as their main story. Some fucking paparazzi took pictures of him out with Sam. In one of the photos the two of them held hands during one of their dinner dates at a restaurant. Fuck his mother would be calling him any moment now! Castiel calmed his erratic breathing and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie, you there!" Gabe screamed from the other end.

"Yeah, Gabe. Thanks for the heads up. I have to go."

"You need me to pick you up?" Gabe's voice was laced with concern.

"No thanks. I'll call you tonight."

Castiel began to panic. Typical bad luck for him. Now that he started working doing something he really liked, he was outed in such a big ass public way. Would he get fired? Lawrence was a small conservative town. Sam had been the only person to come out of the closet. He hadn't seen anyone treat him bad but Cas was still a newcomer. Sam and he kept PDA to a minimum.

Well if Principal Adler even thought about firing him for his sexual orientation, Cas would sue his ass along with the Lawrence Public School District. So the bald motherfucker better not go there. Castiel planned to come out at a fundraiser his mother was having early next year. Naomi even came up with the idea since it was for GLAAD.

Now everyone knew and he felt like a major fraud. He accused Dean of being a liar and he was basically the same. Cas should've come clean since he left Meg at the altar. Shit! Meg didn't need this. Now the press was going to hound her again and bombard her with questions; like did you know your ex fiancé's gay? Were you willing to be his beard? Oy vey! The worst part was Dick Roman's reaction. The asshole disliked Cas and now he had more reason to.

Castiel felt the first signs of a headache. He retrieved two Excedrin tablets and swallowed them with a glass of water. Cas grabbed his messenger bag and headed outside. Today he would ride his bicycle to school. He was going to be late if he walked. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He locked the door and jogged down the stairs while carrying his bike over his right shoulder.

Cas skidded to a halt, when he was outside of his apartment building. He did not expect the site that greeted him on the sidewalk. The sun shone bright bringing out the dirty blond highlights in his hair and his emerald eyes shone. Dean stood leaning against the Impala with both hands inside his jeans pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel stayed rooted on the sidewalk. He managed to put the bicycle down.

"I thought you could use some company."

"You know?"

Dean nodded. "How about I give you a ride to work?" He smiled at Cas.

Castiel nibbled his lower lip and swayed from side to side. "Ok"

"Great" Dean took the bicycle from him and put it on the Impala's trunk.

The White House-Oval Office

President Roman excused two Secret Service agents from the oval office. Once he knew no one could hear the conversation he was about to have, the President of the United States motioned for his mysterious guest to sit on a leather couch. Dick leaned against the edge of his desk. He crossed his ankles. The President played with the silk grey tie he wore.

"It has been a long time, Mr. President."

"I will require your services real soon."

"Who do you want me to eliminate, sir?" The man, who was dressed entirely in black rose from the sofa. Dark shades covered his dark brown eyes. His thick black hair was slicked back with a ton of gel.

"Have you seen or read the latest headline this morning concerning my daughter's former fiancé?" Dick's jaw twitched.

"Yes, he is a homosexual. Now everyone knows the real reason he jilted your daughter."

President Roman snagged a glass paperweight from his desk and hurled it against the fireplace. It crumbled into tiny pieces. "That spineless coward is going to pay for making a fool of my daughter twice now. No one hurts my baby girl and gets away with it."

The man spoke. "Want me to use the same method as the other time?"

"No, Virgil. You will not poison the faggot. I want him to suffer greatly before his life comes to an abrupt end."

Dick worked before with Mr. Virgil, whose first name no one knew. The assassin for hire poisoned Senator James Kelly, who'd been Roman's main opponent for the presidential race. Virgil acquired a weed that couldn't be traced when an autopsy was performed. The hard to find plant makes it seem the person died of a heart attack.

"You have an active imagination, Mr. Virgil. I will leave it up to you to come with a fun, long and agonizing death for Castiel Novak."

Virgil nodded and pulled on black leather gloves. "When will you require my services, Mr. President?"

"I believe Thanksgiving weekend will suffice. I have invited the Novaks to spend the holiday with Meg and me at Camp David. You have one entire week to devise a plan."

"Of course, sir"

"Upon completing the task, you will be generously compensated, Mr. Virgil."


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thanks to Becca65d, Winter Gray, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Mummabro and Snowin' You for reviewing. **

**Warning: PTSD scenario at the latter end of this chapter.**

Dean opened the passenger door and Castiel slid in. He missed the warmth and comfort of the leather bench seat. Dean was driving his baby down the street in no time. At a stop sign, he turned to look at his former lover.

"How ya holding up, man?" His right hand reached out to grab a coffee container from Starbucks. He handed it to Castiel. "I know how much you like the tiramisu latte."

Cas gave him a Mona Lisa smile. "That's sweet of you…thanks." Castiel took a small sip. The sweet and hot beverage slid down his throat. Cas began to feel warm for the first time since reading this morning's news. Castiel knew Dean loathed Starbucks with every fiber of his being. So he was touched the former soldier went to the only one in Lawrence and purchased him the latte.

"I am scared that the school board is going to make a big fuzz out of me being gay. I really love my job, Dean. Besides volunteering for the Peace Corps this is the first accomplishment of my own doing that I am damn proud of."

"It's all going to die down real quick. Dude, it's the fucking 21st Century. Being gay is not as taboo as it used to be."

"I know but my mother is America's biggest conservative. We were going to reveal the truth at a charity gala."

Dean turned and was two blocks from the school. "If you need to talk; I'm here for ya."

Why was Dean Winchester like an anchor which stayed firmly hooked in the deep center of his heart? Because he is one of the sweetest people Castiel has crossed paths with. Cas finished the latte. "Would you mind picking me up for lunch?"

Dean smiled. This was a good sign. Cas was warming up to him again. Dean thought to himself he would do anything to keep the man he loved safe. Damn it he was fucking head over heels for Castiel Novak. Cas just showed he isn't really invested in having a romantic relationship with Sam.

Castiel's phone chirped. The blue eyed man gazed at the screen. He read a text from Sam. "Sam says he's sorry he couldn't give me a ride. He had to be in at work at 8 sharp."

"Speak of the Devil," Dean thought. He spoke to Cas. "They're riding his ass real hard at the courthouse." Sam started working as a file clerk last week.

"He invited me over for dinner tonight." Castiel chewed nervously on his lower lip. Dean's eyes were rooted on the sexy movement. Cas had no idea how all of his movements, whether they were miniscule to something as gnawing on his sinful lower lip, made Dean hard. The Winchester adjusted his jeans.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out in public?" Dean inquired. Inside he screamed for Cas to refuse his brother's invitation.

Castiel's gorgeous orbs locked with Dean's emerald eyes. "Actually he invited me to dinner at your house. You'll be there right?"

Dean nodded. Cas grabbed his messenger bag. Dean exited the vehicle first, in order to fetch the bicycle from the trunk. He removed it with ease and waited for Cas to get it. All of a sudden, flashes of light appeared from across the street.

"Fuck! Paparazzi scum fly all the way to a small town like Lawrence to get their fucking pictures. They are pathetic." Dean snarled.

The school guard opened the front gate for Castiel to enter. He gave Cas a smile full of pity before saying good morning. Castiel nodded at the old man. "So what time you want me to pick you up for lunch?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Castiel eyes were sad now.

Dean's right hand covered one of Cas' hands that held the bike's handle bars. "Hey I won't allow any of those asshats to get near you."

Castiel looked into Dean's caring eyes. He nodded. "I know."

From across the street one of the photographers yelled at Castiel. "Novak, is that your boyfriend?! What happened to the other guy?!"

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned to the two assholes with a big smile. He flipped them the bird. Dean returned his attention to Castiel, who was laughing. "I promise to be here at noon sharp."

"Once again, Dean; thanks for everything."

As Dean drove away, he saw through the rearview mirror a local news van that was a CNN affiliate pull next to the school. He slapped the steering wheel. These motherfuckers better leave Cas alone. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep Castiel safe.

Principal Adler called Castiel into his office during Cas' free hour which was in between 2nd and 4th period classes. Cas was prepared for the worst and ready to declare war on the shark. He was flabbergasted, when Adler spoke.

"Son, I want you to know your job is not in jeopardy. You will not get fired for your sexual preference." Castiel could tell the principal was not thrilled to have said those words. He had a hunch the school board wanted to avoid a lawsuit.

"Thank you, sir. That is quite a relief." Castiel remained standing by the door.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Principal Adler dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

Castiel gritted his teeth. "Homophobic prick," he mumbled under his breath.

At ten minutes till noon, Castiel sat with old Hank, the school guard inside the security booth at the entrance of the parking lot. Hank was in the middle of telling the younger man a funny hunting anecdote, when Cas' phone rang. He excused himself and stepped outside of the booth. He inwardly cringed. It was Naomi.

He gulped hard before answering. "Hello mother."

"Castiel, I gather you heard or read the news?"

Cas vividly imagined Naomi's fingers tinkering with her beloved pearl necklace. "Yes of course."

"Castiel, are you ok? Do you need me to send Uriel to pick you up, or I can arrange for a jet to be sent to Kansas?" Concern laced every single word.

"Mother, I am fine. Dean drove me to school and he is picking me up for lunch. There is one news van and a couple of paparazzi across the street. No need to call the National Guard."

"Dean…as in Dean Winchester? I had no idea he returned to Lawrence."

"His father is ill. That is why he and his brother returned to their hometown." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. He paced around the booth.

"Castiel, you are playing with fire. I did research on the man, who appears in the pictures with you. That is Sam Winchester. This is unlike you. You were with one brother and now you have moved on with the other one?"

"It's complicated."

The blare of a horn caught his attention. "Dean is here. I have to go."

"Wait son there is something important I need to tell you!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "What is it mother?"

"President Roman has invited us to join him and Meg at Camp David for Thanksgiving. I accepted the invitation."

"No! How could you? I haven't apologized to Meg in person and Dick Roman probably wants my head on a silver platter. Can't say I blame the creep. I am not going then."

"Please son. Your father is happy to finally see you. Do it for us."

"Mother, now is not a good time for me to travel. Reporters will hound me." Castiel shook his head.

"What if I hire Dean Winchester to escort you? Instead of flying the two of you can drive to Washington."

"I don't know. The two of us started new jobs and cannot ask for time off yet. Dean may say no. Our first trip didn't end on a high note."

"I will call Mr. Winchester. I still have his number. We expect you for Thanksgiving, son."

"Very well mother."

"I love you, Castiel."

"Good bye, mom."

Hank opened the gate to let Castiel out of the parking lot. Castiel quickly made his way to the Impala. Once he sat down, Dean asked what took him so long. Just as Castiel started telling him about his mother's proposal, Dean's cell phone buzzed.

His eyes widened as soon as he read the former president's name on the screen. Dean cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Madame President."

"Dean, I am no longer Commander in Chief…please call me Mrs. Novak."

"Alright to what do I owe this honor?" Dean drove two more blocks in order to reach a small diner. He made sure no annoying reporters or paparazzi followed them. The coast was clear. He motioned for Castiel to follow him inside the eating establishment.

A hostess led them to a corner booth. Castiel sat on one bench and dean on the one across. Dean listened to Naomi. His eyes searched Castiel's face for any sign that told him the blue eyed man was in disagreement with his mother's crazy plan. Cas played with a salt shaker.

Most of the diner's patrons stared at Castiel. He fidgeted on the bench. It took about a month and a half for the residents of Lawrence to accept him in their small tight knit community. They didn't take kindly to his leaving Meg at the altar. Now that Castiel considered himself one of their own, the shit hit the fan in regard to his sexuality.

Dean instructed Naomi to wait for his response. He knew Rufus would not have a problem with him taking three days off from work. The old coot always closed the auto shop on Thanksgiving Thursday and the day that followed. He never opened the shop on weekends.

The Winchester covered the phone with one hand. "Cas, you ok with this? You want me to ask Bobby to refer someone else. Maybe your mom can send a Secret Service agent."

Castiel breathed in deeply. "No, I want you. You are the only one I trust."

Dean smiled at him. Warmth seeped from the center of his heart to the rest of his body upon hearing those words. "Yes, Mrs. Novak. I am honored to escort your son to Washington. I promise to keep him safe."

He heard something the former president said and hung up. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we're going on another road trip. I promise this one will be drama free."

Castiel smirked. "I am sorry for slapping you the other day."

"I deserved it, man. Sometimes my mouth gets me in trouble. See why I don't do chick flick moments."

The waitress came to their table and introduced herself as Sandy. The two men ordered coffee and meat loaf sandwiches with fries. While they waited for their meal, Dean told Cas about his job as a mechanic. Castiel laughed with the tales Dean told him of sour puss Rufus.

The sandwiches were warm and delicious. Castiel regaled Dean with stories of his most promising students. "I'm glad you're living your dream, Cas. You are helping kids and putting your art talent to use."

Castiel blushed. "I like my life."

"So dinner tonight at Casa Winchester?" Dean played with a spoon.

"You don't mind?"

"No why would I? I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"I really want to be with people I know."

"Sammy gets out of work before I do. I'll have the giraffe pick you up at school. This way no reporter will follow you home."

"Sounds great," Castiel said. One of his hands was inching closer to Dean's hands that were planted on the table. The two men jumped due to Castiel's phone ringing. Dean went to the bathroom.

When he returned Castiel was paying the waitress. He finished his phone conversation. "Ready?"

"You didn't have to pay, Cas."

"It's the least I could do. You have been remarkable today." Dean felt relief. Castiel no longer looked at him with contempt. If he didn't know any better, Cas gazed at him now the exact manner as when they'd been together.

"That was Sam. I asked him to pick me up after school today."

"That's great! I am going to make chili."

"Sam tells me you're a great cook."

"I am no Rachel Ray but I know my way around a kitchen." Dean winked at him.

Sam and Castiel arrived at the Winchester house at four o'clock. The moose eluded the news van so no one followed them home. Sam helped Castiel remove his black pea coat and placed it on a coatrack at the entrance. The two men removed their boots. A blizzard was being forecast for Saturday. This meant the town of Lawrence had two days to prepare. The storm was expected to hit Saturday evening.

Cas helped Sam retrieve all the ingredients Dean would need to make the chili from cupboards and cabinets. The 6'4 man crooked two fingers on Castiel's belt loop. He dragged Cas towards him. Sam leaned against the island. Castiel's body was plastered to his.

Sam combed his fingers through Cas' hair and made it appear more wild than it usually was. "You look so fucking sexy, Cas." Sam leaned down and kissed Castiel gently. Cas' pulse accelerated and it wasn't due to the kiss. He was scared Dean would appear at any moment and catch them like this. He knew he was not in the middle of a sex dream this time.

Cas hated himself. He should bring a halt to the kiss but his treacherous hands had a mind of their own. They planted themselves on Sam's hard ass. The guy had a killer body. He was rock solid. His torso was a work of art. It looked as if it had been sculpted out of marble or stone. Sam intensified the kiss. Cas was in the middle of pushing himself away from Jolly Green, when someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

He was mortified. Castiel turned around and Dean stood between the kitchen's entrance and the dining room. Cas felt his cheeks burning. He stared at the tiled floor since he was unable to look at his former lover.

"Dean, you're early!" Sam kissed the top of Cas' head. He walked over to fetch a pot from a cabinet next to the sink.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dean said as he strolled to the refrigerator. His nostrils flared.

Castiel instantly noticed the exact moment Dean's shoulders became tense. He needed to have a conversation with Sam. Castiel could no longer fool himself. He never stopped loving Dean Winchester. Even when he convinced himself that he hated the man; deep inside Cas ached and hungered for him.

"Why don't you two go watch something and let the master cook?" Dean scooted them out of the kitchen. He flicked a towel against his brother's butt. Sam yelped on his way out.

Cas was about to talk to Sam but the Sasquatch beat him. "I think you should spend the weekend with us."

"Excuse me?" Castiel knew he couldn't handle being under the same roof with Dean for two entire days. He was already dreading the upcoming road trip. He did not trust himself to keep his hands off the man.

Castiel placed his right hand under his collar and held Dean's dog tag. "You shouldn't spend the blizzard all on your own. This house is big and we'll keep each other company. I have a tutoring session with Kevin at the library Saturday afternoon but after that I am all yours." Sam scooted closer to Castiel.

Cas was about to open his mouth. Dean entered the living room. "The beans are boiling and the ground beef is simmering. I already chopped the onions."

The two men on the couch smiled at him. Sam informed his brother about his plans for Cas to join them during the storm. Castiel caught the scared look Dean's eyes emitted. He quickly grinned. "It'll be a slumber party. We can braid Samantha's hair."

Sam tossed a cushion at his big brother and Cas chuckled. His eyes locked with Dean's for a few seconds. In that miniscule moment, it was just the two of them in the room. "Cas tells me you were his knight in shining armor today."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "That's what friends are for."

Castiel took the opportunity to share with Sam the news about his mother hiring Dean to escort him to Washington. "That's great, Dean! You might end up working in the field you wanted." Sam slid an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Dean felt like a third wheel. He felt majorly uncomfortable watching his brother being all lovey dovey with the man he loved. Then he remembered Sammy invited Cas over for the weekend. Dean wanted to bang his head against the stair banister.

"I'm going upstairs for a while."

"No, man stay." Sam scooted to an end of the couch. Castiel remained in the middle. Dean glanced at the recliner which held a laundry basket. He walked slowly over to the other end of the couch. The three men were stuffed on the sofa. Sam's arm remained around Castiel's shoulders. Dean gritted his teeth, when Sammy ran fingers through the curls in the back of Cas' head.

Dean turned on the TV and settled on an old episode of Dr. Sexy. Castiel's and Dean's thighs kept brushing. Both men were on edge. Cas missed Dean's touch. Dean was thinking the exact thing. The last time they'd been somewhat intimate was the day at the flea bag motel.

Twenty minutes later, Dean hopped from the couch. He headed to the kitchen. The chili was almost ready. Dean remembered the feel of Cas' fingers and lips on his body. He was half hard and rocketed upstairs. He locked his bedroom door and hopped on the bed. Dean unzipped his jeans and yanked down his boxer briefs. His right hand slid down his toned abdomen. His skin was sensitive. Dean closed his eyes and imagined Cas kneeling in front of him. Dean's thighs are wide open and Castiel thrusts his decadent tongue inside his aching hole. Dean arches his hips upwards. His hand wastes no time in stroking his aching cock. He smears pre cum on the head and base. Dean's breathing becomes rapid as his dick thrusts into his closed fist. He bites his plump lower lip. He doesn't want Sam or Cas to hear him scream Castiel's name. He does every time he comes after he jerks off.

Meanwhile downstairs Castiel excused himself and locked the guest bathroom door. Ever since Dean's thigh touched his, Cas' cock twitched. He covered his growing erection with a cushion. After Dean zoomed up the staircase, Castiel told Sam he needed to use the bathroom. Sam showed him where it was.

Castiel locked the door and leaned against it. He breathed heavily. The light was on and he gazed at his flushed face and neck on the mirror. He walked towards it. Castiel lowered his khaki pants along with black boxer briefs. He felt bad for what he was about to do; especially with Sam a few feet away. Cas felt dirty. He pictured Dean bending him over the sink. Castiel jerked off to thoughts of Dean fucking him raw and biting his neck. He folded his left arm on the counter and bit his bicep, when he came. He would die of mortification if Sam heard him yell Dean's name. The orgasm rocked him to the core.

"Shit!" Castiel scurried over to the toilet paper. He frantically grabbed a large wad and cleaned his dick and thighs. Most of his jizz landed on the counter and sink. A couple of dots adorned the mirror. Cas cleaned the entire mess like a madman. He searched in the cabinet under the sink for cleaning items. Luckily, he found Windex. Castiel made a perfect impersonation of Rosie the Robot. In no time all the evidence of his spanking the monkey session was gone and the counter, sink and mirror were immaculate.

Cas tidied his appearance before vacating the bathroom. "Dude, we were going to call 911. What took you so damn long?" Dean asked as he stood with his ankles crossed in the hall.

"Nothing…I needed some time to think."

Dean walked towards him. "You ok?"

Castiel smiled. "Yeah"

Dean's chili was a raving success. Each man had seconds. For dinner they ate Little Debbie brownies. The trio watched the Shining afterwards. This time Dean sat on the recliner. He was grateful the two men on the couch were not much into PDA. He on the other hand would not be able to keep his hands off Castiel.

Once the movie was over, Sam began to yawn incessantly. Dean piped in. "Maybe I should drive Cas home? You need to hit the hay. Tomorrow you start work at eight again."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Dean." He walked Cas to the door. "Good night, Cas." He kissed the top of Castiel's head. Cas wished him a good night.

Dean turned on the car radio to alleviate the awkward tension. The two of them remained silent. Taylor Swift's "Blank Page" came on. Castiel whipped his head to the side. Dean tugged at his left earlobe.

"Look I took a liking to Swift after our road trip. Her music actually relaxes me." His cheeks burned.

Castiel grinned. "Told you she is awesome."

Dean scanned Cas' neighborhood for reporters and paparazzi. No sign of vultures in the proximity. Castiel surprised Dean. He unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted to the middle of the bench seat. Cas hugged Dean. Dean swiftly reciprocated the embrace. He smoothed his hands over the shorter man's back. Castiel inhaled the scent of leather and motor oil from Dean's neck. "Good evening, Dean." He mouthed against Dean's sensitive skin.

"Good night, Cas."

The two men unwillingly released each other. Dean stayed until Castiel entered his apartment building. He drove back home with a smile on his face while he sang along to "Shake It Off".

By Saturday morning there were no reporters or paparazzi hounding Castiel. He most likely had to thank Mother Nature. The blizzard was set to hit Lawrence hard this evening. He prepared a duffel bag for his stay at the Winchesters. Sam was set to pick him up after his tutoring session with Kevin. Cas looked out the window again to make sure the coast was clear. He decided to ride his bicycle to the grocery store. He wanted to buy marshmallows, a gallon of milk and chocolate powder. This way the three of them could drink hot chocolate. When he passed by the tiny bakery section, Castiel grabbed an apple pie. It was Dean's favorite dessert.

The Winchester brothers were getting ready for the blizzard. Sam was returning from filling his truck's gas tank. Dean was in the middle of dropping two bags of Kitty litter in the Impala's trunk. The litter helped to free wheels in case they got stuck in the snow. A news helicopter flew over their house. All of a sudden, Dean sank to his knees and started rocking his body back and forth.

Sam dropped the grocery bags he held and ran to his brother. "Dean, what's going on?!"

Dean remained in a trance like state. He continued rocking his body back and forth. He didn't utter a word. Sam realized his brother was having a flashback from his time in battle. He scowled at the stupid helicopter which continued flying in circles above them.

"Dean, what can I do to help?" Sam was extremely worried for his brother's mental state. Dean shared with him he suffered terrible nightmares.

Dean muttered something Sam was unable to hear.

"What did you say?" Sam inched his head closer to his brother.

"Cas…I need Cas." Dean grabbed and pulled at his tawny hair. His rocking back and forth became faster.

Sam immediately called Cas. Thank God the man answered on the second ring.

"Cas, Dean is having an episode! He says he needs you!"

Sam's frantic voice scared Castiel shitless. "I am on my way! Don't leave his side, Sam."

Five minutes passed and there was no change in Dean's condition. Fortunately, the helicopter finally flew off. Castiel arrived. He threw his bicycle against the wooden fence. He knelt in front of Dean.

"Dean, look at me." The Winchester continued his rocking movements.

"Look at me, soldier!" Castiel cupped Dean's cheeks. He gently traced his stubble covered jaw with a thumb. Dean's terrified emerald eyes locked with Castiel's anguished electric blue orbs.

"Cas," Dean whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Dean's rocking lessened.

"Stand up so we can take you inside. It's getting colder." Snowflakes cascaded over them. "I don't want you to get sick." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead gently. Dean ceased moving. Sam and Cas helped him stand up.

The two men helped him climb the stairs. Sam tucked his brother in bed. "I am going to bring him some hot tea."

"Cas, don't leave." Dean's eyes were huge.

"I was just going to close the door."

"Lay down with me."

"Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea." Castiel stood by the foot of the bed.

"Please…I need you."

Castiel's heart melted. He could never turn Dean Winchester down. He strolled slowly to the bed. He removed his boots and coat before joining Dean. The green eyed man covered Cas with the quilt.

"I am so fucked up."

"Shush never say that. You saw so much blood shed in war." Castiel slid an arm around Dean's waist. The taller man slid closer to his former lover and placed his head over Cas' chest. He reveled in the warmth Castiel's body offered. Dean's body shook. Castiel played with Dean's hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"The fucking news helicopter took me back to the day my unit escaped in a Black Hawk. As the chopper went up one of our own, who was left behind was ambushed. I wasn't able to count how many bullets pierced his body." Dean sobbed.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Castiel kissed Dean's temple. His heart ached for the man he loved.

Sam entered the bedroom. He heard most of the conversation from the hall. Sam witnessed Cas' tender ministrations. He gulped hard. Dean needed Castiel more than he did. Sam admitted to himself that he was in lust with Castiel. He wasn't in love with the man. He liked Castiel a lot but knowing that Dean is still in love with the man has prevented him from becoming more involved in their relationship.

Now seeing Castiel soothing his brother's hair and humming a Taylor Swift song for him made Sam realize Cas was in hopelessly in love with Dean, too. The two of them were perfect for each other. They were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Dean and Castiel shared a profound bond. Sam smiled at Cas. He handed the mug to him.

"Get him to drink it."

"I will."

"I am going to make some sandwiches downstairs."

As Sam turned around to leave, Castiel stopped him. "Sam, thanks for calling me."

"Of course"

Fifteen minutes later, Sam returned with a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches. Dean had fallen asleep in Cas' arms. Castiel looked at him with adoring eyes. Sam cleared his throat. He placed the plates on the night stand.

"Sam, we need to talk." Castiel gently placed Dean in a comfortable position. He didn't leave the bed since Dean whimpered.

"I know. I see it now. The two of you love and need each other."

"I am sorry."

"Just promise you won't bail on him. He's very fragile." Sam's eyes watered. He couldn't fathom all the atrocities his brother witnessed in war.

"I love him more than anything. He's stuck with me." Castiel smiled at Sam.

"Do you mind staying with him then? I have to be at the library in ten minutes. Kevin turns into Oscar the Grouch if I arrive more than five minutes late."

"Go on. I am not going anywhere."

Once Sam was gone, Castiel spooned Dean. The Winchester snuggled closer to Cas. He mouthed into Castiel's chest. "Never leave me Cas."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I love you so damn much." He kissed Dean's forehead longingly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the new followers and especially to my lovely peeps: Becca65d, Winter Gray, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199, Mummabro and Snowin' You for reviewing. I think y'all will like this chapter. **

**Warning: toe sucking alert-for those of you grossed out by it. LOL**

Castiel stretches his arms and yawns out loud. He opens his eyes and adjusts to the darkness. For a moment, his woozy mind forgets where he's at. He feels warmth being emitted at his side and Castiel smiles. Dean continues sleeping in the warm cocoon of a quilt. A small whimper escapes from Dean's slightly opened mouth. His fingers instinctively reach out for Castiel. The blue eyed man's smile becomes brighter. He could easily get used to waking up every morning and seeing Dean slumbering in peace. The Winchester looks younger and worry free in sleep.

Cas tentatively glides two fingers through Dean's hair. It is soft to the touch. He is afraid of waking the other man. His fingers itch to caress the dark and heavy bags that cover the skin beneath Dean's eyes. Now that Castiel is taking a full inventory of his former lover's body, Cas can see that Dean has lost at least around fifteen pounds, since they parted ways in the summer.

His heart aches just thinking of all the restless and sleepless nights Dean must have suffered in the last three months. Castiel ponders whether the man experienced other panic attacks on his own with no one at his side to alleviate the harrowing experience. Cas swallows hard. He scoots closer to Dean. The man's even breathing relaxes him. Dean's body is like a magnet pulling him in. Castiel can no longer fight the haul and caresses Dean's cheek gingerly.

He begins to count the freckles dusting the slumbering man's face, when Dean stirs. Castiel freezes. Dean's closed eyelids flicker, as he mutters something Cas cannot make out. Castiel is frightened the man is experiencing the beginning of a nightmare. Dean slowly opens his eyes. The gorgeous orbs instantly lock on Castiel's electric blue eyes.

Castiel is about to extract his hand from Dean's face but the Winchester's hands wrap around the wrist. Cas' heartbeat accelerates. They remain staring into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity. Dean breaks the staring contest first. He smiles warmly at Castiel. The shorter man loves the tiny crinkles which form at the corners of Dean's eyes. God how he missed them!

"Am I dreaming?" Dean asks. He licks his dry lips.

"No, I am really here."

"You watched me sleep?" Dean asks in a teasing manner. Castiel nods. "That's just creepy, Cas."

"I fell asleep after you did. I woke up a few minutes ago." Castiel's cheeks were burning red.

Dean surprises Cas by bringing his hand upwards. The former soldier kisses every single knuckle lovingly. Castiel inches closer. Their foreheads touch. "Thanks for staying."

"I wouldn't be any place else. Are you rested?" Castiel traces his fingers down Dean's jaw. The Winchester purrs.

Cas chuckles. "You scared the living daylights out of Sam and me."

"It was the fucking helicopter. It took me back." Dean closes his eyes.

"You can talk to me whenever you want, Dean, but I think you need professional help." Castiel's hands slide down to Dean's hips. His fingers trail inside the taller man's t-shirt. The fingertips trail up and down in a soothing manner.

"I know. There's a psychologist my doctor at the VA referred me to see."

"I can go with you for moral support." Castiel chews nervously on his lower lip. He is afraid that maybe he has crossed the line. He's not Dean's boyfriend.

Dean's eyes widen. "You'd do that?"

"Dean, I would do anything for you." Castiel kisses Dean's forehead.

"Cas, I am so sorry for all the lies." Dean's arms slide around the other man's torso. He pulls him closer to his body.

Castiel plants two fingers over Dean's full lips. "You need to stop apologizing." He swallows hard. "I need to apologize."

"For what?" Dean tilts his head to the side.

"I am sorry for lying to you." Cas traces Dean's full lower lip with his right thumb.

"You're confusing me, man."

"I kept my real feelings away from you." Castiel feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He stares intently into Dean's eyes. "I love you, Dean Winchester. I fell in love with you the night we evaded the agents. Even though you broke my heart by lying to me twice; I was unable to lock you out of my heart."

Dean stares incredulously at the blue eyed man. He is terrified of being in the middle of a dream. At any moment his alarm clock will go off and take him away from this beautiful dream. Castiel cups his jaw and kisses him tenderly. Dean smells the man's green apple scent. He knows he is not in the middle of a dream.

His hands cling to Castiel's biceps. Dean closes his eyes and reciprocates the kiss. They keep it chaste. When Dean opens his eyes, he whispers, "I love you too, Cas. I fell for you as soon as you removed that ridiculous Chilly Willy head."

Castiel peppers kisses all over Dean's face. Dean stops him. "What about Sammy?"

"He and I spoke before he left. Sam is a smart guy. He put two and two together about us."

"That's Sammy for you. He was blessed with the brains and me with the looks." Dean smirks.

"Conceited much," Castiel tickles Dean's sides. The Winchester is soon screaming out mercy. Cas had no idea the man was so ticklish. It felt wonderful to be together like this. The three months they'd been apart was hell on both men.

"Dude, what time is it?" Dean glances at his watch. "Fuck its six o'clock! No wonder my stomach is growling."

"Let me make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Cas, you've done so much today." Dean leaves the bed. He rubs his arms. "It's cold as fuck."

"The two of us can cook together. That way dinner will be done quickly." Castiel joined him at the bedroom door.

Dean timidly holds his hand out for Cas, who rapidly takes it. Their fingers entwine as they make their way down the stairs. Dean calls out for Sam but there is no answer.

"Let me call Denver the Last Dinosaur to make sure he's ok."

Two minutes later, Dean enters the kitchen. Castiel looks right at home, cooking in the Winchester kitchen. Dean strolls over to the dark haired man and rests his chin on Cas' shoulder. "You look good in my kitchen."

Castiel turns around after placing a lid on the pot he is using to heat the soup. "I like being here."

Dean kisses the tip of Castiel's nose. He wraps his arms around the blue eyed man's hips. "Cas, are we in a relationship now? I don't want to jump to any wrong conclusions."

Castiel grins. "We have wasted too much time already."

"So is that a yes?" Dean waits for the answer he's dying to hear.

Cas' eyes become brighter. Dean adores the man's baby blues. "Yes, Dean. We are mutually dating."

Dean kisses Castiel hard on the lips. "Oh my God, baby! You're finally all mine."

"I've always been yours, Dean."

The lights flickered right before going out. "Shit! The storm must have knocked the electricity lines out."

Dean walks towards a window and he can barely see outside. The snow is hitting hard and it's practically pitch black outside. "Now I am really worried about Samantha."

"Have you checked your phone? Maybe he sent you a text." Castiel checks inside the refrigerator for some bread and sandwich making items.

"He just sent me a text. He is staying at the Trans since its closer to the library. The roads are already closed and snow is piling up."

"At least the two of them are safe. Come and help me make some ham and cheese sandwiches."

The two men work in amicable silence. A few kisses and sly touches are exchanged in between.

Sam and Kevin eat chicken and dumplings which Mrs. Tran prepared before the electricity went out. Linda Tran was a 5'1 spitfire, who gave good meaning to "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon". The woman was a lioness in regard to her only cub. She treated Sam amicably and thanked him for always being there for her son's tutoring. But the woman gave the Winchester the stink eye, whenever he and Kevin sat close to each other.

The woman has nothing to worry about. Kevin will always be the shy and awkward little guy Sam tutored in high school. The two of them remained in their tutoring session right until the electricity went out. Linda made the two of them light over a dozen candles. She instructed her son to place three in his room and to do the same in her chamber. The tiny drill sergeant barked orders at Sam, as well. She had him put lit candles in the restroom upstairs and in the kitchen.

The trio roasted marshmallows in the fireplace. Linda and Kevin shared funny stories of their summer trip to the Grand Canyon earlier that year. The temperature fell even lower. Linda excused herself first. She longed to be in her bed snuggled under three thick blankets and with an extra pair of socks warming her frozen toes. She gave Sam a "lay a hand on my cub; you're dead" look.

Kevin is nervous about sharing his room with Sam tonight. He cannot believe he's going to sleep in the same bed as Sam Winchester, his longtime crush. No way was he letting the live Greek statue sleep on the floor.

"I can sleep on the couch," Sam suggested right after Mama Tran excused herself.

"No!" Kevin bellows. Sam's brows rise all the way to where his broad forehead starts. "I think the best option is for us to sleep in my bed. You know to share body heat." Kevin knew he needed to shut the fuck up right now.

"Then maybe you should sleep with your mom."

"The woman snores like a bulldozer and she's got the Jimmy legs." Kevin scurries into his room. He hears Sam's laughter behind him.

"You watch Seinfeld?" He smiles fondly at the college student.

"Yeah, love Kramer." Kevin pulls an extra pillow and two thick quilts from the closet.

"We should have a marathon one of these days," Sam suggests.

"How about next Saturday?!" Kevin inwardly cringes. Whoa he is making things obvious.

"Sure…I think Dean owns Seinfeld DVD Scene It. The four of us can play after we watch some episodes." Sam removes his Stanford hoodie. Kevin drools at the sight of the tight t-shirt that's basically painted over Sam's muscular torso. He's always loved the Winchester's impressive biceps.

"I have the entire series. I will take seasons three and four."

"Those are my favorite."

"Mine too" Kevin beams. It's a great start. The two of them love Seinfeld and are book worms.

"Would you happen to have an extra tooth brush?" Sam inquires.

"Sure do. Follow me." Kevin escorts Sam to the bathroom and hands him a tooth brush, he retrieved from the medicine cabinet.

He left the moose and scurried over to his bedroom. Kevin finds a battery powered radio and leaves an adult contemporary station on. In a flash he undresses and puts on a pair of flannel pj bottoms and an Einstein t-shirt.

The youngest Tran is in seventh heaven. Earlier in the day, Sam told him that he and Cas decided to remain friends. Turns out Castiel and Dean are in love. Now Kevin has no one standing in the way of his happiness. He snuggles under two quilts. He closes his eyes and waits for Sam to return to the room.

A few minutes later, Sam enters. "I don't mind crashing on the couch."

"Get in before I jump on you and tug you to the bed!"

"You are a bossy little thing. Aren't you?" Sam says playfully.

Sam slowly gets in the bed and slips under the quilts. He is startled when Kevin plasters himself to Sam's side. The boy shivers. "It's so cold." Sam allows Kevin to remain glued to him. He began to feel warm. For some reason his toes continued being frozen like popsicles; even though Sam wore socks.

"Sorry about the Jimmy legs." He chuckled.

"Are you going to keep me awake all night with your hyperactive feet?" Kevin asks.

"My toes are freezing."

"I have a way to get them warmed up real fast." Kevin offers.

"Really? You got a pair of giant wool socks I can borrow?"

"Just lay there." Kevin shimmies down the bed. Sam feels the socks being removed from his canoe feet. He can't see too much of the room since it's pretty dark. The three candles barely illuminate the chamber.

All of a sudden, Kevin's hands rubbed Sam's left foot. "Kevin, you don't have to, man."

The young man moved on to the other foot. Sam had to admit it felt good. Then he almost jumped out of bed. Something wet brushed one of his big toes. Fuck was Kevin sucking his toe? Yep, the kid had his entire toe in his mouth. His teeth scraped against the bottom and his tongue swirled around the whole toe. Sam had never had his toes sucked. Luckily, he had a pedicure last weekend and he'd taken a shower before leaving home.

"Uh Kevin…" Sam was silenced by Kevin's moaning. Who knew the little guy had a big ass foot fetish?

Kevin made sure to praise the other four toes in Sam's foot, too. He licks a long stripe on the actual sole and moves on to the other neglected foot. Kevin is feeling even bolder. He continues giving tender loving care to Sam's toes while his right arm reaches upwards. Sam shrieks, when Kevin palms his dick, which to his utter embarrassment is already saluting at half-mast.

Sam hears a sound like that of a door slamming and his eyes quickly dart to the door. What if the Dragon Lady enters the room to see what her baby boy is doing and finds them in their current position? Fortunately, the noise he heard was of a tree branch striking the window. Kevin already has his hand underneath Sam's briefs. He has Sam closing his eyes and rolling them backwards in no time. Sam is afraid he's going to knock Kevin off the bed, since he's thrusting his groin upwards and at a rapid pace. The Winchester soon blows his load.

Kevin finally pokes his head out of the quilts. His hair is in disarray and his face and neck are flushed. He has most of Sam's jizz in his right hand. The kid straddles Sam and leisurely licks his hand clean. Sam breathes in deeply. Geez when did the little nerd learn how to do all this kinky shit?

Kevin makes himself comfortable over Sam's leonine body. He drops his chin on his folded arms, which rest over Sam's chest. Kevin smirks and grins at his crush. "Are you warm now?"

Sam is speechless for a moment. "Kevin, you're a pocket gay?"

Kevin nips Sam's jaw. "You can put me in your pocket for safe keeping any time, sexy."

Sam swallows hard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to the following readers for reviewing: Lee Marie Jack, Winter Gray, Chelsee199, Classical E. Centric and Snowin' You. I am glad no one has objected to the Sam/Kevin pairing.**

Dean and Castiel finally leave the toasty confines of the former's bed. They snuggled there comfortably after dinner. Cas suggests a shower before the heating system ceases working. Dean doesn't need to be told twice. He circles a hand around one of Cas' wrists gently and leads him to the bathroom. Dean undresses first in record time. Castiel's electric blue orbs rest on the tattoo that rests now over the former soldier's heart. He ceases his movements and inches closer to Dean. Two fingers trace the word which is written in some unknown language. Castiel fingers tingle upon feeling Dean's skin prickle.

"This is new? What language is it?" Castiel arches a brow.

Dean licks his dry lips. "Uhm..." He scratches the back of his neck. Dean already feels his entire face and chest burning in embarrassment. "It's Enochian; the language of angels."

"Really? So what does it say?" The curiosity was driving Cas crazy.

"Castiel"

Cas is rendered speechless. His throat is dry and his heart is about to thump out of his ribcage. This was another sign that perfectly illustrated how Dean truly felt about him. Castiel scoots closer to Dean. Their bare toes touch. "Dean," Cas whispers wantonly.

No one in his entire life has ever pronounced Dean's name like Castiel does. It sounds to him like the man is worshipping him every time he says his name. Cas remains tracing the blue ink with two fingers. He presses his face closer to the tattoo and his tongue brushes lightly across each letter. Dean closes his eyes, when Castiel reverently kisses the tattoo.

Dean swiftly tugs the t-shirt from Castiel and he receives his own surprise as well. Around Castiel's neck sits his dog tag. Dean's heart is about to burst due to so much joy. Cas kept it. All this time Dean fretted thinking the man had tossed it in a trash bin somewhere.

"You kept it," Dean toys with the dog tag. He traces his name.

"I only took it off once and was unable to be far from it. I placed it in my jean's pocket." Castiel is the one blushing now. He lowers his thick, long lashes which now frame the top part of his cheeks. "I couldn't sleep without it. I needed to have something of yours that made me feel safe."

Dean cups Castiel's face with both of his hands. He visually took in all of Cas' beautiful facial features. "God you're fucking beautiful. How did I get so damn lucky?"

"I feel the same way." Castiel utters before Dean lowers his face a little and kisses him tenderly.

"Wait there's something I need to show you!" Dean runs out of the bathroom like an excited puppy. Castiel slides down the pair of sweatpants he donned and turns on the shower's water. Once it is warm, Castiel slinks inside the stall. The water feels heavenly. He closes his eyes while he stands under the showerhead.

Dean pouts as soon as his feet step into the bathroom. Castiel is already in the shower. "Cas, I want to show you something!"

Castiel's head pops out of the shower curtain which has a rubber ducky pattern. Dean chuckles. He steps closer and retrieves something he'd been hiding behind his back. Castiel tilts his head to the side.

"Is that my Star Wars shirt? I went crazy searching for it." He narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. "You sneaky little devil."

"It smelled like you. So I slept with it every night. It may sound crazy but it helped keep the nightmares at bay most nights." Dean fingers the cotton cloth gingerly and looks at it fondly.

Castiel was about to melt. Dean could be so damn adorable at times. No way would he tell him because Dean Winchester does not do chick flick moments and hates to be called adorable. Cas smiles at Dean. "Now you won't need it. You have me." He beckons Dean to join him with one hand. "What are you waiting for? The water heater is going to give out soon."

Dean slides down his pants and underwear. He rushes to the shower stall and in no time has Castiel plastered against the slick tiles. The two men share long kisses but decide not to make love yet. The water starts going cold. Dean lathers Castiel's body with shower gel and vice versa. Three minutes later they are drying each other with long and fluffy towels that obviously belong to the Sasquatch.

The two men make it downstairs with the aid of flashlights. Dean finds an inflatable mattress in the downstairs closet. He sets it up to inflate while he searches for shish kabob sticks in the kitchen pantry. Castiel had brought a bag of marshmallows. Just when he was about to give up the futile search, Dean found an old box of the aforementioned sticks in the corner of the bottom shelf. These suckers must be from the last 4th of July barbecue John hosted, when Dean was in his early teens.

Dean and Cas moved the furniture around a bit to make room for the inflatable mattress. The two men placed it behind the back of the couch and a few feet from the fireplace. Castiel makes sure Dean gets comfortable on the mattress. The Winchester rests his shirtless back against the back of the couch. His legs stretch out in front of him. He feels toasty. His eyes remain glued on Cas, who is roasting marshmallows.

Dean sighs heavily. He has never loved and wanted someone as much as he does Castiel Novak. Not even when he and Lisa were married did he feel such intense emotions towards the girl. Dean realizes now that he was never in love with Lisa. He loved her and had affection for her. For Pete's sake she was the mother of his only child! But he never longed for her every second of every day. Castiel is the only person Dean has been in love with and he plans for him to be the last.

Castiel finally joins him on the mattress. It dips a little at the extra weight. He sits real close to Dean that their thighs touch. Cas smiles as he hands a shish kabob stick to Dean. "Blow on it first."

Dean's mind automatically goes to the gutter. He arches a brow and Castiel swats at his upper arm playfully. They eat the sticky and sweet confection. Afterwards, the two men wiggle their bare toes in front of the fire. The entire living room is warm and toasty.

Castiel frames half of his body over Dean's. At the moment, he is tracing tiny stars on the other man's muscular torso. The taller man's eyes are half closed. He hums "Free Bird".

"When do we leave for Washington," Castiel asks. He looks at Dean.

Dean cannot remove his gaze from Cas' eyes. Tiny flames flicker on them. He tugs Castiel over his form. Now Cas is covering Dean like a blanket. They share a searing open mouth kiss. Cas' lower body grinds against Dean's. The two of them only donned boxer briefs.

"You haven't answered my question?" Castiel holds on to Dean's biceps.

Dean rolls his eyes. This man was going to be the death of him. "We can leave on Tuesday afternoon. It's a 16 hour drive."

Castiel trails kisses down Dean's torso. Dean purrs. "Can't wait to fuck you in the backseat of my baby, Cas."

"Oh really? Does that mean I get to fuck you raw and hard tonight?" Castiel opens his lover's thighs wide.

His tongue soon makes its way inside Dean's asshole. The Winchester whimpers and his fingers latch on to Castiel's hair. No one has ever worshipped his body like Cas does. The dark haired man takes his time in unravelling Dean. The two of them have not been intimate with anyone since their break-up and were disease free. No condom was needed.

Castiel did things to Dean with his tongue and fingers which left him a boneless blob on the mattress. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look after I bring you to orgasm," Castiel says, as he kisses down Dean's spine. He has Dean on all fours. His long and pointy tongue traces the delectable dimples above Dean's ass.

The Winchester's legs are gelatin like. Dean is still feeling the aftershocks of the mind shattering orgasm Cas just gave him. Castiel fucks his lover slowly. He whispers words of adoration at the man that he loves every time he thrusts into him. Dean's face rests against a pillow. He breathes hard. Their bodies glisten due to the perspiration covering them.

He can't tell where he or Cas begin or end. Their bodies slap and slide against each other. Dean shoots his load once Castiel's elegant fingers enshroud his dick and stroke him to delirium. Cas' dick hits his prostate continuously. Dean's vision turns white and he ejaculates all over the mattress and blanket. Castiel soon follows and lands in an ungraceful heap over Dean's body. The two of them breathe hard.

"God I missed being with you like this." Castiel lays his head over Dean's chest. He traces the tattoo.

"Cas, what are you going to tell your mom?" Dean plays with his lover's wet locks.

"The truth…I am in love with you and we are a couple." He kisses Dean's inked skin.

"Won't she be ashamed of her son dating a mechanic?" Dean gnaws on his swollen lower lip.

Castiel sits up. He brings Dean up with him and covers their lower regions with a blanket. "My mother is not a snob and she wants me to be happy. You make me happy. Case closed…alright?"

Dean smiles and nods at Castiel. He rubs their noses together. "I love you so fucking much, Cas."

"I love you too." The two men slide down and Dean slips the blanket upwards to cover them more thoroughly. He rests his head over Castiel's shoulder. The blue eyed man falls asleep stroking Dean's back.

Sunday afternoon found Sam and Kevin studying in the den. Linda was making soup on a small gas stove she stored for emergencies. The older man felt uncomfortable since Kevin sucked his toes and jerked him off last night. The kid acted like nothing happened between them. Sam did notice Kevin sat closer to him and the college student placed a hand over Sam's thigh twice.

After a two hour long tutoring session, Sam called it a day. He stood up and stretched his arms and the kinks from his back. Kevin's dark brown eyes gazed at him hungrily. Thankfully Mama Tran soon entered the dining room to announce dinner was ready.

Throughout the meal, Kevin's foot ended in between Sam's thighs. The first time it happened, Sam almost choked on the mushroom barley soup. Linda handed him a glass of water. Kevin's hormones were out of control.

After dinner Sam hauled ass to the living room. He stood by a window to look at the Winter Wonderland that greeted his eyes. He felt someone press against him. Sam inhaled slowly before turning around.

"Kevin, this needs to stop." He put distance between the two of them.

The kid's eyes saddened. "But I really like you Sam. And I know you like me."

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. This cannot be happening. Two days ago he was in lust with Castiel. Then last night Kevin fucking seduced him. And Sam hated himself for enjoying the hell out of the toe sucking and hand job the kid gave him. Then the youngest Tran informed him that he'd always had a thing for Sam.

The root of the problem was Kevin's age. Yeah, there was only a four year gap between them, but Sam tutored the little guy, when he was just entering puberty. Kevin was mature and had grown a few inches. Still he felt guilty for allowing Kevin to do those things to him in bed. Tonight Sam planned on putting his foot down. He was not going to share a bed with Kevin. The couch would suffice.

Mama Tran enters the living room with a tray. She hands a mug to each of them. Sam inhales the sweet aroma of hot chocolate made from scratch. He blows on it before taking a sip. "This is heavenly, Mrs. Tran…thanks."

Linda smiles at him. "Why don't we play Life?"

Kevin scurried to the downstairs closet and brings the board game to the coffee table. The trio plays for about two hours. They chat about Sam's aspirations. He reveals to them that he plans on finishing law school in Kansas. Linda congratulates him. She beams at her only son, when she speaks fondly of his plans in becoming an oncologist. Sam knows the kid will be brilliant in whatever career he chooses. Kevin is a genius. He felt pride warm his chest.

The youngest Tran was livid when Sam opted to sleep on the couch. "You are too big. You'll wake up twisted like a pretzel!"

"Keep your voice down," Sam whispers. He looks up the stairs. Thankfully, Linda must be brushing her teeth or doing whatever women do before going to bed.

"Come on, I promise to keep my hands to myself." Kevin grabs Sam's hand.

"No, Kevin. Stop ok. Nothing's going to happen between us."

"Is it cuz I am Asian?" Kevin crosses his arms and pouts.

Sam laughs. "No, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Then why? You liked what happened last night." Kevin's eyes become watery.

Sam hates seeing the kid like this. "Cuz you are just a kid."

"Bull shit… I am almost 20."

"Go to bed, Kevin!" Sam paces over to the couch and throws a pillow on it. Kevin stomps his way up the stairs.

Sam finally finds sleep after three hours of tossing and turning on the couch. He even fell once from it. His coccyx was sore as an aftermath. At first he thinks he is dreaming, when he feels something press on top of him. Sam's cock twitches upon feeling something rub against it. He opens his eyes and almost falls off the couch again.

Kevin is straddling him. The kid is only wearing a tight Sailor Moon t-shirt and pink satin panties. The sun was already coming out which meant the worst of the storm was over. This was great news because Sam could get the hell out of Dodge and stay away from temptation.

Kevin was rubbing himself against Sam's semi erect cock. A wet patch adorned the front of the satin panties. "Kevin, get off me!"

The kid bats his lashes at the older man. "Is that what you really want Sam? I want to suck your big and juicy cock so badly." Kevin holds tight to the Sasquatch's hips and grinds their cocks harder together. Sam is robbed of speech. For a little guy, Kevin sure is strong.

"Kevin, please let me go. You don't want to wake up your mother." Sam wiggles under the determined 19 year old.

"You worry too much." Kevin bites Sam's chin. He feels the 6'4 man's full erection now. "See you want it as much as I do."

"Fuck it," Sam whispers. He pulls Kevin closer to him. He kisses him hard. Sam can tell Kevin has not kissed much. The kid purrs and timidly swirls his tongue with Sam's. In no time he gets the hang of things.

Kevin bites Sam's lower lip. His short frame slides down to pull down the Winchester's underwear. Sam knows he should fight this but his traitorous body wasn't cooperating.

Tran first took the older man's balls into his mouth. "Oh my God!" Sam bucks his hips upwards and swallows hard.

The dude was a human vacuum. Sam had never had such a freaking awesome toe curling blow job in his entire life. Kevin's out of this world mouth soon sucked his red and swollen cock. He tortured his balls deliciously with one hand. Sam blew his load in under five minutes. While he got his breathing under control, Kevin lapped up any traces of jizz with his tongue.

"Holy Siddhartha!" Linda Tran's voice echoed through the first floor.

Kevin threw himself off the couch. His mother held a bat in both hands. Her eyes raked his appearance. "What are you wearing?!" She approached the couch. Sam must look like a newborn moose. His limbs were wobbly. He had difficulty getting up from the couch. The Sasquatch pulled on his previously discarded underwear.

Linda waved the bat at him. "You pervert! Look what you've done to my innocent boy!" She swings the bat at Sam and connects with his shoulder.

"Ouch! Mrs. Tran please let me explain!" She continues swinging erratically. Sam fights the urge to laugh. The deranged protective mama bear reminds him of a gluttonous kid swinging hard at a piñata and he's the fucking piñata.

"Mother, please stop! You're embarrassing me!" Kevin was trying to get in between his psycho mother and the object of his lust.

"I am embarrassing you? That's rich coming from my son, who's wearing girls' clothing and was licking…" Linda's eyes burned with ferocity. "Sweet Siddhartha I can't finish saying it."

"Mrs. Tran why don't we sit down and talk like responsible adults." Sam placed his hands in front of him to shield his body from the tiny woman's assault with the baseball bat.

"Who knows what depravities you taught my son during all those tutoring sessions! Get out before I get my .44 Magnum and blow you a new asshole."

Sam bents down to fetch his clothes but Linda stops him. "Get out before I smash your head open!"

The Winchester opens the door and his body shivers as soon as he sets foot outside. The snowfall is light but the wind is brisk.

"Mother, it's my fault. I came on to him. Don't let him leave like this." Kevin pleaded with his eyes.

"Out now!" Linda slams the door in Sam's face.

This is how Sam Winchester found himself running home in only his underwear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Becca65d, Winter Gray, Snowin' You, EvilSquirre1, Chelsee199, Lee Marie Jack and Nikki Rose for your reviews. Let's see what craziness transpires in this chapter. **

Sam's teeth chattered as his bare muscular legs carried him home under the dwindling snowstorm. His rosy nipples became hard buds. Sam looked downwards several times during his impromptu marathon across Lawrence to check on his flaccid 8 inch penis. The poor thing was numb. Sam knew he hadn't lost his most valuable appendage because he felt the frozen cock swing between his thighs. The underwear was loose. His balls shriveled up. Who knew Linda Tran, who could pass off as one of Tinker Bell's relatives had a monster swing? Tiger Mama which is how he referred to her now could give Derek Jeter a run for his money.

The Sasquatch received quite the fright, when he almost slipped on a patch of ice. "One more block to go!" Sam encouraged himself. He was extremely grateful that no one was out of their home. Sam would die of embarrassment if news spread of his forced streak through town.

Kevin Tran wearing the tight Sailor Moon t-shirt and satin panties flashed through his muddled brain. Sam would be the world's biggest liar to deny he liked the look quite a bit. The kid's wicked little mouth was created for sin. That blow job is the best one Sam's received in his twenty odd years. The kid sure knew to use his teeth lightly, how to swirl his tongue on the head and base and his lips used the perfect suction. Sam was pleasantly surprised to see Kevin take all of his cucumber in and best part being the kid had no gag reflex.

A scowl crossed the Winchester's face. Sam wondered who taught Kevin how to give perfect fellatio. The thought of other people laying even one finger on Kevin Tran did not appeal to Sam. He unceremoniously shoved a long bang away from his damp forehead.

"Home sweet home!" Sam inwardly cursed. He didn't carry with him the house keys. "Fuck me sideways," he mumbles under his breath. His breathing is getting back to normal after hauling ass for almost an entire mile. It was too fucking cold to remain outside. Sam banged his closed fist against the front door three consecutive times. His gigantic body quivered from head to toe. Sam wiggled his frozen toes. Poor bastards were turning blue. He sure needed Kevin to be here to warm them up.

"Dean…Castiel!" Sam hopped up and down on the porch's wood floor.

Meanwhile inside the warm and cozy house, Dean and Castiel slept like the dead in front of the fireplace. The fire was almost gone but their shared body warmth kept both men warm. Dean snuggled closer to a slumbering Castiel. He pressed his nose against the back of his lover's neck. Something creeped into his subconscious and roused him out of his half slumber state. Dean heard someone screaming his name.

"Jolly Rancher, someone's at the door," Cas muttered while covering his head with the quilt.

"Go away!" Dean bellowed as he spooned Castiel tighter. He peppers kisses all over the back of Cas' neck. "Jolly Rancher?"

"Your eyes remind me of my favorite Jolly Ranchers flavor…sour apple."

More banging came from the front door. "Dean man, open the fucking door!"

Dean finished clearing his fuzzy head. "Shit that's Sammy!"

In a flash the oldest Winchester pulled on underwear and scurried over to the door. The sight that greeted him was surreal to say the least. "Dude, what happened to your clothes?"

That question quickly captured Castiel's attention. He was no longer sleepy. The blue eyed man sat up and rapidly searched for his missing underwear. They were found under the couch. Cas pulled them on and covered his body with the quilt. He jogged over to the door.

Sam pushed Dean to the side. "Do you mind? My dick and balls are about to fall off!"

Dean remained by the door with his mouth open. Castiel walked closer to his lover. "Babe, you don't want to attract flies." He tipped Dean's jaw upwards to close his gaping mouth. Cas closed the door and led Dean to the kitchen. Sam had run up the stairs.

The electricity came back on. "Yes!" Dean raised his fists.

"Allow me to make breakfast," Cas volunteered.

"Let me, babe. I make a mean ham and cheese omelet." Dean scavenged the fridge for the necessary ingredients.

"I'll make French toast," Cas suggested.

Sasquatch footsteps approached the kitchen. Sam entered wearing sweat pants, wool socks and a Stanford hoodie. Castiel handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Cas. You're the best."

Sam allowed the heat of the mug to warm his thawed fingers. The kitchen's other two occupants stared at him with identical eager looks. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, spill what the hell happened?" Dean whipped six eggs in a bowl.

Sam's cheeks resembled a red jalapeno pepper. "Linda Tran is a fucking psycho!"

Dean put down the bowl and crossed his arms. Castiel arched a dark brow. The former finally asked, "Linda Tran…isn't she like a Buddhist? Aren't they pacifists?"

Castiel took compassion on the youngest Winchester. "You do not have to tell us what happened at the Tran residence."

"Oh he so has to share with the class!" Dean's eyes sparkled.

Castiel elbowed him hard on the ribs. "Can't you see he is uncomfortable?"

"I know it's awesome!" Dean chuckled.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam blew on the mug and drank all of the hot chocolate. His body was warming up.

"Come on, man…you obviously ran like a mile in the middle of a freaking snowstorm in your birthday suit. You say Linda Tran went off the rails. Don't leave us in suspense!" Dean turned on the stove.

"God this is so embarrassing." Sam runs a hand through his shaggy locks.

Even Castiel's curiosity had been piqued. He makes the French toast but his ears have perked up. The two men wait for the young moose to finally spill the beans.

"Mrs. Tran found Kevin performing oral on me." Sam covered his face with his huge hands.

Dean almost choked on his own saliva. Castiel's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. The former says, "Isn't he like 12? No wonder the woman went ape shit on your child molester ass."

Sam flips Dean the bird. "No, asswipe…Kevin turns 20 in a couple of months!"

Dean uncontrollably laughs. "I was busting your balls, Romeo." Cas smirks.

"So little Kevin Tran is gay. Dude, you're lucky. You got yourself a pocket gay." Dean winks at his baby brother.

"What's so great about a pocket gay?" Sam gives his brother a befuddled look.

"The perfect travel homosexual. Just pop him in a man purse, a briefcase, and you're good to go."

Castiel shakes his head. "Dean, you got that from Will &amp; Grace."

"I sure did, boo." Dean tugs Cas by the waistband of his underwear. The two men share a chaste kiss.

Sam makes a gagging sound. "Please cool it with the PDA."

Castiel returns to the stove. The delicious and sweet aroma of French toast surrounds the entire kitchen. Dean playfully swats Cas' perfect derriere causing the shorter man to jump.

"So what did Mama Tran do when she found her little boy performing a vacuuming act?" Dean inquires.

"The woman swung a baseball bat at me. She even hit me twice."

"Dude, I'd pay to witness her going Babe Ruth on your moose ass." Dean wipes tears from his eyes.

"Hardy har har" Sam sticks his tongues out at Dean.

"Give her time to cool down. Her kid is lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Dean pats Sam on the shoulder.

"Who said anything about us dating?" Sam stands up.

"When was the last time you got some?" Dean asks.

Sam's shoulders deflate. "I lost count."

"That's sad, man. The way I see it; you two eggheads are a match made in Heaven. You are brains with bright futures ahead. Sammy, I know you're going to be a kick ass lawyer and Kevin will end up inventing the first flying car."

"He is studying medicine. Kid wants to become an oncologist. He may end up discovering a cure for cancer." Sam says with a big dopey smile.

"See you're smitten with the munchkin. You should see the sappy look in your eyes when you speak about the kid. Am I right, Cas?"

Castiel nods. "He is a good boy."

"The dude isn't jailbait and wants to jump your bones. I say it's a win-win situation. I give you lovebirds my blessing."

"Thanks but I wasn't asking for it." Sam sets the table for breakfast. "You are right about one thing. I am going to give Mrs. Tran a couple of days to cool down. Then I will speak with her."

"Uhm Sammy, you still can join us for Thanksgiving," Dean tells his brother.

"Yes, Sam you are more than welcome." Castiel smiles at his friend.

"Thanks you guys. I already have plans. Gabe and Kali invited me over. I won't be alone."

"That's great. I hated thinking of you spending Turkey Day all by your lonesome." Dean pours orange juice in three glasses.

"Dean, by the way the retirement center is having a pre-Thanksgiving lunch on Monday. Think you can make it? I volunteered to take corn bread."

Dean swallows hard. He hasn't visited John in over two weeks. Guilt assails him. Dean has always been John's loyal little soldier. "Sure thing, Sammy; let me know the time and I'll be there." The trio eats the mouthwatering breakfast in amicable silence.

After his mother kicked a naked Sam out of their house under a snowstorm, Kevin lashed out at her. "How could you, mother?! He's not wearing clothes and snow's falling. He can catch pneumonia!"

"Kevin, don't you dare patronize me."

"Mom, you acted like you found him eating my corpse."

"Sit your ass down!"

Linda opted to sit on the loveseat. She winces looking at the messy couch. "Why didn't you tell me you are gay?"

Kevin bit a cuticle. "I was confused. When Sam returned I realized I'm gay. He's actually the only person, who I have been strongly attracted to. At first I thought it was a silly crush that would go away after he left for Stanford."

"What you two were doing was inappropriate. That's something that is done in the privacy of your room."

"I instigated it. Sam actually fought me. I don't want you to think badly of him. Sam's a wonderful person." Linda could practically see stars in her son's eyes.

"You are to focus in your studies. I prohibit you from seeing him." Linda stood up.

"I am not a child and you can't stop me from being with Sam." Kevin walks to the stairs.

"Come back here, boy! You are not going upstairs. First you have to clean and disinfect the sofa." Linda disappears in the kitchen and soon returns with a Lysol container and Hefty garbage bag. "Get to it!"

"I will not stop seeing him. You can't make me."

Linda narrows her eyes at Kevin. "Keep provoking me and I will install a lock outside your bedroom door."

Linda goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Ten minutes later she yells for Kevin to come down to eat. "Damn it!" She runs up the stairs. The bedroom's window is open. She scurries over to the closet and finds half of its contents are missing. Linda runs to the window and sees her son jogging down the street carrying a duffle bag.

Gabriel was checking the apple cinnamon muffins he was baking in the oven. Kali had spent the night and he wanted to treat his lady love to sweet treats. He was thrilled the electricity came back early in the morning. Gabe licks his lips imagining him bending Kali over the kitchen table and having his way with her. Snickers and Butterscotch yap at his heels. The dogs are overdue for their morning walk. Gabriel watches out the window. The snowfall is light.

"OK kids…let daddy get dressed and he'll take you for a walk. Your bladders are about to burst…I bet."

Someone knocks hard on the front door. Gabriel worries it's his elderly neighbor. He hopes nothing's wrong with the old bat. He opens the door and Kevin Tran stands on the porch. The kid looks like he's about to cry. Kevin averts his eyes. His boss is obviously naked under the "Kiss the Chef" apron covering his torso.

"Come in, kiddo…your cute tush must be freezing."

Gabe left Kevin in the kitchen while he went to dress. When he came back, Gabriel prepared coffee and removed the muffins from the oven. After setting the table, the baker and his employee are able to finally speak.

Kevin tells his boss the highlights. Gabriel feels bad for the kid. "You want me to call Sam to make sure he made it home?" Kevin nods. He tells Gabriel not to tell Sam he's at his house. Kevin feels horrible for the way things ended. He'll speak to Sam later in the week. He combs fingers through his hair. Fuck this would be the first Thanksgiving he wouldn't spend with his mom. Kevin was furious with her interfering ways. He was an adult and she could no longer dictate what he could and not do. At least his mom would spend Thanksgiving with her friend Jody Mills. The two women were best friends and the Trans always spent the holiday with the Mills family.

Gabriel tells Kevin Sam was ok. He invites the teen to stay with him for a while; at least until things smooth over with his old lady. The trickster surprises Kevin, when he tells him he invited Sam for Thanksgiving. He hands the boys' leashes to the kid. The dogs bark happily at Kevin. The teen is already thinking of ways to make it up to Sam. He has the perfect outfit for the dessert portion of the evening, but he needed to sneak into the house to retrieve it. Kevin smirks as Butterscotch and Snickers tug him along.

The Whitehouse (Tuesday before Thanksgiving)

President Roman uses a pre-paid cellphone to make a call. The person answers after the fourth ring. "I am texting you the route they'll use to get to Camp David. I leave the rest in your very capable hands."

"I will take care of this once and for all." Virgil ends the call and waits for the President's text.

His black eyes scan across the phone's screen. They resemble a cobra's deadly orbs. He throws the cheap phone on the floor and smashes a booted heel on it. Once the phone is in pieces he tosses it in the sink and goes on to melt the remains.

Dean and Castiel leave Lawrence on Tuesday evening. If weather permits they should arrive in Washington DC the latest by noon the following day. Naomi is excited to see her son. Cas feels nauseous whenever he envisions his reunion with Meg. Dean holds his hand, as he drives the Impala down the Kansas Turnpike.

"Tell me about your lunch at the retirement home. How's your dad doing?" Castiel wanted to keep his mind from tomorrow.

"He wasn't much of a homophobic prick. He kept confusing Sam and me. I guess the Alzheimer's is progressing."

"I am sorry." Castiel kisses Dean's hand.

"We know things will deteriorate. It's just sad when he forgets mom's gone and he asks for her." Dean turns on the radio. They listen to Creedence Clearwater Revival greatest hits.

"I would rather die than live a life where I forget you," Castiel whispers and leans his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Neither would I, babe." Dean feels better having Cas so close to him.

The boys are almost at the Indiana boarder at three am. Dean exits the highway and drives thru a vacant road. No other cars are present for a long stretch. Castiel sleeps with his head leaning against the window. Dean thinks he looks fucking adorable. He turns on the radio to a classic radio station. He doesn't want to fall asleep at the wheel. Cas volunteered to take the morning shift.

All of a sudden, the intense blare of highlights blind Dean. He honks at the inconsiderate driver following the Impala. Dean speeds up. The asshole does, as well. "What the fuck?"

The sound of burning rubber wakes Castiel. He rubs his eyes. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Some douchebag's been following us. Dude, make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened."

"Dean, be careful."

The black '69 Charger rams into the Impala's rear bumper. Dean curses up a storm. "I am going to castrate this asshole after I rip his lungs out!"

Dean speeds up even more. The speedometer reads 90 mph. Castiel's hands clutch into the leather seat. "Hold on, babe!"

The pursuit continues for approximately five minutes. The other driver turns off the headlights. Dean continues driving at 90 mph. Castiel had been trying to call 911 but there was no reception in the boondocks.

The Charger switches to the opposite lane and rams into the Impala's driver side. Dean narrows his eyes at the car. The windows are tinted and in the dark of night, he is unable to get a peak of the asshole driver.

Cas screams, "Dean, watch out!"

Dean slows down to no avail. The Charger crashes one last time against the Impala, causing it to veer off the road and sending it to crash against a tall maple tree.

Virgil is about to pull over to verify the two men are seriously injured. He will use the silencer he keeps in the glove compartment on the pair. A shot to the head will finish the job. Suddenly, headlights appear at a distance. Virgil presses his foot on the gas pedal and burns rubber down the dark deserted road. He cannot afford to be seen at the site of the accident.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. :)**

The smell of motor oil and smoke brings Dean immediately to consciousness, along with a lancing pain that flows down his left shoulder all the way down to his wrist. Dean panics as soon as his scrambled brain reminds him of the car accident. The wreck caused by an evil dick on purpose. Dean almost cries, when his blurry vision lands on Baby's hood. The muscle car resembles a scrunched accordion. The Winchester remembers Cas was riding shotgun. He whips his head to the side. Castiel is unconscious. His head must have hit the window as soon as Baby crashed into a tree. The glass was shattered.

Dean felt his heart jump up to his throat. He was having trouble breathing. The former soldier felt a panic attack stirring within him. Now was not the time to fucking loose it. He needed to make sure Cas was alive. Dean undid his seatbelt and slid across the leather bench seat. The snowfall intensified within the last couple of minutes. It was freezing inside the Impala but the palm of his hands sweated like crazy. At the moment Dean felt like he was in a sauna.

He gently planted two fingers over Castiel's neck pulse point. Dean sighed and gave thanks to God. "Babe, can you hear me?" Cas didn't stir.

Dean leapt from the bench seat upon hearing two consecutive knocks on the driver's window. A man wearing a camouflaged winter jacket with a thick wool scarf wrapped around his neck peeked inside the wrecked car. Dean scurried back to the driver' side and moaned in pain while he tried to open the door. The metal had dented about six to eight inches inside as a result of the crash.

The stranger ran to the passenger side. Dean held Castiel before unlocking the door. The man who appeared to be in his mid to late fifties opened it. "I called 911. An ambulance should be here in five minutes. There is only a local clinic and no hospital in this town." The man's eyes became wider than pies, when he saw the dark crimson blood oozing from Castiel's temple.

In all his panic, Dean hadn't noticed the cornucopia of tiny shards of glass that graced several inches of Castiel's skin to the side of his forehead. The unconscious man's sky blue sweater which Dean loves how it looks on him was covered with dark blood on the collar and on the right sleeve. Dean wished to find the asshole that deliberately ran them off the road and rip his lungs out.

The stranger asked Dean if he was ok. Dean barely registered the question but nodded. Geez his shoulder throbbed non-stop. Dean winced and moaned out loud.

"Looks like you separated your shoulder, son. I am going to my truck to get you boys a blanket. Be right back," the stranger ran through snow covered grass.

Dean was frightened to move Castiel. He shuddered to think his lover may have sustained internal body damage. He presses a kiss to the top of his head. The man returned with a fleece blanket. Dean doesn't care if the man knows he and Cas are more than friends. He takes the blanket from the stranger and gingerly wraps it around Castiel's shoulders.

"I was not able to write down the other vehicle's tag. Bastard drove away like a bat out of hell." The stranger scratched his head.

"You have done so much for us, sir. Thanks for calling 911 and bringing Cas the blanket."

"My name is Remy."

"Dean and this is Castiel." His fingers comb through his boyfriend's disordered hair.

Remy stares at Castiel for a moment. He scrunches his brows. "Wait a minute…that's Castiel Novak. Shit! I knew he looked familiar."

Dean ignores the man and focuses his entire attention on Cas, who remains immobile like a statue. His lips have turned blue and his face is pale. The bleeding continues from his temple. This worries Dean tremendously. Finally, the loud wails of an ambulance's siren can be heard from a short distance. Remy runs into the road to signal the ambulance driver.

Within fifteen minutes the boys are driven to a clinic. Dean thanked Remy before he and Castiel were placed inside the emergency vehicle. Remy said it was an honor coming to their rescue, in particular saving the former President son's life. He told Dean he will pray for Castiel's speedy recovery.

The clinic's skeleton staff worked diligently on the two young men, especially after discovering Castiel's identity. One of the EMT's, a gangly kid barely out of junior college stretched the ligaments of Dean's mildly separated shoulder. Dean bit the inside of one of his cheek's to prevent him from screaming. Sweat poured down his forehead and under his arms through the ordeal.

The kid gives Dean an ice pack. "Leave it on the shoulder for a half hour." He hands the former soldier a paper cup filled with water and two over the counter pain relievers. Dean swallows the pills.

"Can I go see Castiel Novak? Has he been examined yet?" Dean hops off the examination table.

"The only doctor on call this evening is checking him as we speak." The EMT instructs Dean to take two more pain pills in four hours. Dean thanks him and vacates the cubicle like room.

He hears activity from the adjacent exam room. Dean leans against the wall. Shit he needs to call Naomi and then Sam. Naomi panics as soon as Dean tells her about the crash. She barely allows him to continue. She asks for their location and soon brings the call to an end.

Sammy wants to take the next flight to where they are but Dean tells his brother he is ok now. He is not sure about Cas' condition but he keeps this from Sam. "He is probably going to need two or three stitches and he will be right as rain." Dean swallows hard.

"You sure you don't want me to come? I could be there in six hours."

"We are fine. Promise to keep you up to date, Sammy."

"You better. Give Cas a big hug for me," Sam says.

"I will. Bye Sammy."

Dean threw the icepack inside a garbage container. He rotated his shoulder. It was starting to feel much better. All of a sudden, there was a commotion coming from the exam room Cas was in. "Dean!"

The Winchester didn't hesitate to run inside. Castiel finally regained consciousness. He sat on the examination table. His eyes were wider than normal and searched for Dean.

"I'm here, babe." Dean strolled to the table and held Cas' cold and clammy hands. They shook in his hold. "Hey…everything is going to be alright." He brings Cas hands to his lips and kisses each knuckle. Castiel begins to relax.

A nurse is applying Neosporin to the nasty gash on Castiel's temple. She already cleaned it with oxygen peroxide and was able to stop the bleeding. Another had removed the tiny shards of glass with tweezers. It was a miracle Castiel hadn't woken up in the middle of that. Dean was grateful for it.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Dean mouths into Cas' hair.

"Not that much. I was scared when I woke up and you weren't with me. I thought you were gone."

"That fucker wasn't able to get rid of us."

"Who would deliberately drive us off the road?" Castiel makes space for Dean to join him on the table. He presses his back to Dean's chest. His lover's steady heartbeat and warmth finish calming Cas.

"I have no idea but will find out. Fucker has to pay."

The eldest of the two nurses clears her throat. "We need to apply the stitches now, Mr. Novak."

"How many will he need?" Dean's voice was filled with concern.

"Between six and eight due to the gash being somewhat deep," she turns to Cas before she starts stitching his temple. "You are lucky no glass got into your eyes. They are so beautiful. I can't name the shade of blue they are."

"Lapis lazuli," Dean mutters.

"Excuse me?" the kind nurse asks.

"Lapis lazuli is a gemstone. Cas' eyes are that exact shade of blue." He blushes ferociously under the two nurses' gaze.

The youngest nurse smiles gently at him. She scoots closer to the more experienced nurse to assist her in applying the stitches. Dean holds his boyfriend's hand during the entire procedure. To his credit Castiel doesn't bat an eye through the whole thing. The nurses finish soon. The young one turns to the two men.

"You guys make a cute couple. I see why you did what you did," she motions to Cas.

Dean and Cas know she refers to Castiel leaving Meg at the altar. "No one should hide who they are. After learning why you left your fiancée and came out, I told my friends and family I am gay. Never been happier…so thanks," she nibbles on her lower lip.

"I am happy I could help," Cas says.

The nurse waves bye and exits the room. Dean and Castiel are left alone for the first time since the accident. Cas turns to Dean. He is still a little dizzy. Dean holds his upper arms. "Hey be careful."

Castiel sinks his face into Dean's neck. "I almost went crazy thinking I lost you."

"You will never get rid of me, babe. Sorry to tell you but you are stuck with my freckled behind." Dean playfully wiggles his brows to break the tension.

"Promise you will never leave me, Dean. I love you so much it hurts here." Castiel clutches at his chest.

"I know the feeling. I love you, too." Dean kisses the tip of Castiel's nose. "Dude, can we put an end to this chick flick fest?"

"Aw is my Jolly Rancher mad that his masculinity came into question?" Cas buries his face closer to Dean's neck. He peppers kisses all over the exposed skin.

"This is your entire fault. Ever since I met you, I feel like I am in the middle of one of Bridget Jones' adventures."

"You read Bridget Jones' Diary?" Castiel smirks.

"I saw the movie." Dean rubs the back of his neck.

Castiel arches a brow. "Now I know who the chick is in this relationship."

"Hey I have a thing for Hugh Grant. Kill me for being a sucker for baby blues." Dean gives an adorable pout to his boyfriend.

"And I have a thing for green eyes, bow legs and freckles." Castiel kisses Dean lightly on the mouth. "Ouch!" Cas holds his head.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean stands up and is riddled with concern.

"I feel as if a brick was dropped on my head."

"Don't move I am going to ask a nurse for some aspirin." Dean jogged out of the examination room.

Two hours later, the two of them lie in a bed. The doctor recommended for Castiel to stay overnight. He wanted to make sure there were no complications from the head injury. Dean was adamant in remaining at his lover's side. So the doctor had no alternative but to allow him to sleep in the same room.

After the nurse came to check Castiel's vital signs one last time, Dean joined his boyfriend on the bed. Castiel was halfway asleep. Dean played with his hair.

When it all falls, when it all falls down  
I'll be your fire when the lights go out  
When there's no one, no one else around  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown

Castiel's fingers clutch to Dean's shirt. He smiles. Dean knows he loves this Madonna song. It's about two lovers trying to survive and not loose each other in an apocalyptic world. Dean had a beautiful singing voice. Castiel is close to a deep slumber.

When the world gets cold, I'll be your cover  
Let's just hold onto each other  
When it all falls, when it all falls down  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown

Dean ceases singing. He hears Castiel's light snores. He kisses his forehead gently. "I can't lose you, Cas. I love you so much, Chilly."

Naomi stayed rooted outside the door surrounded by two Secret Service agents. She felt like she was intruding in a private moment between her son and his lover. The former President came to terms about her son being romantically involved with Dean Winchester. Listening to the emotion in the former soldier's voice when he sang to her son and the tender way he told Castiel he loved him; convinced Naomi that her son was in good hands. Dean Winchester was devoted to him and was going nowhere. All Naomi wanted was for her son to be happy.

She straightens her gray pantsuit and knocks on the door. Dean's deep voice beckons her to come in. The tawny haired man jumps from the bed, when Naomi enters. She instructs the agents to remain outside. "Madame President, you got here fast."

"That's one of the perks of having Air Force One at your disposal. You may call me Naomi. You are my son's boyfriend after all." Naomi steps closer to the bed and gazes at her only child with a look of adoration. "Relieved to see you are well, Dean. How is he?" She runs fingers through her son's unruly locks.

"No serious injuries…just eight stitches on his right temple. Some glass cut into his skin on impact."

"Thank God," Naomi murmurs and bents down to kiss Cas on the forehead. "How did it happen?" Dean told Naomi everything. "I will have someone search this State's along with the neighboring ones tag databases for a black Charger. The asshole is not going to get away with trying to kill the two of you."

"I will help any way I can." Dean clenched his fists.

"But who would want to kill you boys?" Naomi shook her head.

"Beats me...maybe it was part of some gang initiation," Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe," Naomi says but doesn't not sound convinced. Dean brings a chair next to Cas' bed. Naomi thanks him and sits. Dean returns to his lover's side.

Castiel wakes up at eight am and Dean soon after. Naomi has a crick in her neck. This does not prevent her from cooing over her son the entire morning. The doctor gives Castiel the discharge papers. He instructs the young man to take it easy for a couple of days. If any dizziness happens, he is to go to the ER quickly. Naomi thanks the physician, who is flustered at meeting his country's first female President.

Dean is informed Baby is being flown to Lawrence. He gives one of the agents Rufus' address. The old coot will take care of her. Part of Dean's future plans included restoring the Impala to her former glory. First he and Cas have to survive Thanksgiving at Camp David.

Later that day the boys and Naomi were being driven to Camp David in a black 2015 Suburban. As the SUV pulls closer to Catoctin National Park, Castiel feels like throwing up. For the first time since the evening before the wedding that wasn't, he will come face to face with Meg. What will he say to her besides an obvious apology? Dean felt Cas' discomfort. He slides an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Naomi pats his knee. He smiles gratefully at the two of them.

His eyes take in the field that leads to the famous retreat used by US Presidents and foreign dignitaries. In the summer time during their adolescence, he and Meg rode horses there. Now the land resembles a winter wonderland. Castiel closes his eyes until an agent opens the two back doors.

Naomi exits first. Dean follows. Castiel remains in the SUV for another minute. He breathes deeply before vacating the vehicle. Cas stops in his tracks. Standing outside the front door are Meg and a thunderous looking Dick Roman. Castiel is thankful the President does not have super powers like emitting laser beams from his eyes, because he would be dead right this moment.

Meg looked fresh as a daisy in a yellow cotton shirt, cream colored Capri pants and matching cardigan. God he missed his dear friend. They used to be inseparable most of their lives. Tears sprang in Castiel's eyes. Until this moment he had no idea how much he missed his best friend. Meg's face remained neutral.

Castiel takes two steps closer to her. He gets courage by knowing Dean is a few feet behind him. Naomi clears her throat and Dick Roman growls. Meg leaves her father's side. "Hello Clarence"

**Next chapter will include an awkward Thanksgiving dinner and Kevin has something special planned for the object of his lust. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel felt like a skittish mare as he wearily approached his former fiancée. He swallowed hard. Cas discreetly wiped his sweaty palms on the denim material of his jeans. Meg gave him one of her mischievous smirks.

"Come here," she whispered. Her arms are outstretched. Castiel immediately gathered his lifelong friend in his arms. He rested his chin over her brown curly locks.

"I am so sorry, Meg. Won't blame you if you never forgive me for being a spineless coward," Cas spoke into her hair. He inhaled deeply the scent of the lavender shampoo Meg's always used. "I should have handled things differently and told you way before the wedding." Castiel closed his eyes.

Meg's head rested against Castiel's chest. "Clarence, we have been best friends most of our lives. I forgive you." She nibbled her lower lip. "It just hurts that you kept the truth from me. I knew you were bi but now you are gay?"

Castiel opened his eyes. The two of them had not realized everyone had gone inside the house. Meg led him to the front stops. Once the duo sat down, her eyes locked with his. She nodded at him that it's ok for him to answer her question now.

"I was deluding myself. I came to the realization I am only into men, when I met Dean." His Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "During my time at the Peace Corps I met a man named Ion and we were intimate."

Meg's eyes resembled marbles. "Why didn't you tell me, Clarence? We always shared all of our secrets. I wouldn't have cared if you told me the truth. Nothing could prevent me from being your friend."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to be Naomi's perfect little soldier. I thought that by marrying you and becoming a lawyer, she would be happy. It's not easy being the President's son. You are being watched like a bug under a microscope by the entire planet. It would have been quite a scandal if news of me being gay spread."

"Clarence, I know exactly how it is. My dad is the Prez now and I have to be an honest citizen 24/7. I fucking hate it!"

Castiel smiled at his friend. "God you have no idea how much I have missed you."

Meg nudged his shoulder with one of hers. "Promise me there will be no more secrets between us."

"I swear, Meg and I am so sorry for hurting you and making a laughingstock out of you." Castiel placed an errant curl behind her ear.

She curled her index finger for him to lean his head closer to her. Meg whispers in his ear, "I have a secret."

Castiel's dark brows rose. "What is it?"

Meg actually giggled. This piques Castiel's curiosity. Meg Roman has never been the giggly ultra-feminine type. Something which Cas always admired about her. All of a sudden, the front door is opened. A thunderous Balthazar appeared.

Fuck! Castiel definitely wasn't expecting an appearance from his close friend. He stood up. Balthazar glared daggers at him. "Well you have some cojones, Castiel Novak!" The Brit's eyes are like glaciers. "Leave Meg at the altar and make her a national joke. Then don't have the stones to apologize to her in person until now."

Meg rose and stood adjacent to Balthazar. She planted a hand over one of his biceps. The brunette stood on tiptoes and whispered something in the irate man's ear. The words soothe the Brit's agitated state. Balthy's face is less red. Castiel is shocked at the interaction between the two.

His mouth is in the form of an O for a few seconds. "Wait a minute…is this your secret, Meg? The two of you are dating?" Meg grinned. Balthazar gave Cas a small affirmative nod. "Whoa…I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"No one knows. Dad thinks Balthazar continues supporting me. He is the only person, who has been constantly at my side ever since the cancelled wedding." Meg tilted her head up and gave Balthy a gaze of pure adoration. The Brit smiled fondly at her revealing his craggy features.

Castiel scooted closer to both of his friends. He scowled at Balthazar trying to intimidate him. "You break her heart…I will break your face."

"I would never hurt Meg," Balthazar glared at Cas. Castiel received the message crystal clear. What Balthy is trying to say is that he would never hurt Meg the way he did.

"I am sorry Balthy for not contacting you after I ran. You have always been a loyal friend to me and fucked things up royally with the two of you."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "I curse myself for being such a sap." He wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him in for a bear hug. "I bloody missed you, bloke." He kissed the top of Cas' head. The trio shared a long hug.

Dean opened the door and poked his head out. He was starting to worry about his boyfriend. Castiel instantly saws Dean. He smiled fondly at him and motioned for the former soldier to join them. The Winchester took a couple of steps towards the trio.

Meg offered him her hand. Dean shook it firmly. "I am Meg and you must be the bodyguard, who stole Clarence's heart."

Dean was at a loss for words. What does he say to the woman your boyfriend dumped at the altar right before hooking up with you. He licked his dry lips. "Uhm nice to meet you…Dean Winchester at your service."

"Geez Clarence! He is prettier than me." Meg grinned at Cas. She turned back to Dean. "I'd kill for lashes like yours." Dean pouted. "Castiel must be crazy about those lips of yours."

"Alright darling, we get the point. Dean is fucking gorgeous!" Balthazar stood next to his girlfriend. He shook hands with Dean, as Cas introduced them.

Balthy tapped a forefinger against his lips. "Wait a second. Cassie weren't you dating someone named Sam. The chap the press took pictures of the two of you on a date?"

"The two of you share the same name Winchester," Meg chimed in.

Castiel moaned before telling them the cliff notes version of his adventures after bolting from the wedding. Balthy tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Cassie, you sly dog!"

Meg lightly touched the stitches on Castiel's temple. "You must be beat. Let's go inside. Your mom set up your old room."

"The police haven't caught the asshole, who drove you off the road?" Balthy inquired.

"No, but I won't rest until I find the douche bag. Motherfucker is going down." Dean clenched his fists.

Naomi made an appearance. "Castiel, you need to rest and so does Dean. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

Cas isn't surprised at the turn of events. His mom is America's #1 conservative. Plus on their way to Camp David the former President told the two men that they would not share a bedroom. She thought it would be in bad taste for them to do so since Meg was staying under the same roof.

Chuck hugged the hell out of his only son. The two men reconnected in the library. Chuck reprimanded Cas at first but then told him he was damn proud of his life choices. Dean and his boyfriend's father clicked. Castiel was grateful for his parents taking a liking to his lover.

Thanksgiving dinner was awkward all due to Dick, who lived up to his name. He tore so hard into the baked turkey, when he carved it that the other people at the table thought there would be nothing left to eat. The President grilled Castiel about his coming out and how could he keep it a secret his entire life.

After the butler cleared the remnants of the main course from the table and the guests were eating dessert, which was comprised of pumpkin pie and marshmallow yams, the President sipped from a cup of coffee. His eyes landed on Castiel.

"You have some nerve showing your mug here. What you did to my little girl is unforgivable."

"Dad, I forgave him. Let it go please." Meg stopped eating.

"What makes things worst is him bringing his significant other along. Have you no shame, Castiel?" Roman's voice was laced with disgust.

"Dick, that is enough! Meg forgave my son and he is very sorry for how he handled things." Naomi shoved the linen napkin on the table.

"He made a fool of her and the entire world now knows he left her for someone's penis! That is double the humiliation." Dick slammed a hand hard on the table. Silverware rattled.

"Shut up, Dick! You have made yourself perfectly clear." Chuck rose. "You will cease reprimanding my son. He has apologized profusely to everyone in this room."

"We are leaving tomorrow morning," Castiel said. He held Dean's hand and they walked out of the large dining room.

That evening around midnight Meg poked her head out of her bedroom door. A Secret Service agent stood sentry at the end of the hall. She winked at him before jogging to the other end of the corridor. She tapped lightly on the door before it was swiftly opened. Balthazar pulled her inside eagerly and kisses her longingly. They made sure to lock the door and be very quiet.

Castiel paced the wood floor in his assigned chamber. He wanted to make sure Dick Roman aka Hitler was most likely asleep before he vacated his room. As soon as his watch showed it was midnight, he opened the door, and peaked outside the dark hall. Only one agent is on duty in this section of the house. Castiel squinted his eyes in the dark. It looked like its Raphael, an agent he never liked. Cas threw caution to the wind and scurried to the chamber across from his. He scratched at the door. Dean soon opened it.

"Took you long enough," the Winchester whispered.

Once the door was closed and locked by Dean, Castiel relaxed. "I wanted to make sure David Duke was asleep. I hate the fucker. Talk about a homophobic dick."

"Hey calm down. We're blowing this Popsicle stand tomorrow. The dude makes my skin crawl." Dean got in bed and Castiel soon followed.

Cas was the big spoon. He kissed the back of Dean's neck. "I am so glad that asshole never became my father in law. I do feel bad for Meg. She has to keep her relationship with Balthy under wraps because Dick never approved of him. He thinks Balthazar is a womanizer, who revels in spending his family's fortune."

Dean laced his fingers with Castiel's. "I don't envy them. Your parents seem chill though."

"They really like you." Castiel closed his eyes. His warm breath offered Dean comfort. He will not suffer from nightmares tonight with Cas at his side.

Dick Roman sat in the library. The lights were off. He preferred it that way. The President sipped whiskey from a glass. He patiently waited for Virgil to answer the phone. Dick made sure no agents were in the vicinity. He could not afford for anyone to hear the conversation.

The hired assassin answered at the fourth ring. "Are we on for tomorrow morning?"

"There has been a change in plans. Novak and Winchester are leaving tomorrow. So the hunting party is cancelled."

Silence is the result on the other end. "What now?"

Dick and Virgil had plan b to get rid of Castiel. It was an annual tradition for the men to go quail hunting the morning after Thanksgiving. The President told Virgil of the perfect spot for him to hide and shoot Castiel. Roman would make it seem like a hunting accident a la Dick Cheney.

"The best option is for us to wait. Another opportunity will arise. Did you get rid of the Charger?" Roman finished drinking his whiskey.

"Of course, Mr. President; I burned it and got rid of the plate."

"Good…I know next time you will not let me down, Mr. Virgil. Let's keep in touch." Dick tossed the empty glass into the unlit fireplace. Virgil ended the call.

Meanwhile in Lawrence, Sam Winchester undressed after sharing Thanksgiving meal with Gabriel, Kali and Kevin. The latter still remained living with Gabe. Kevin spoke to his mom earlier in the day via phone and wished her a Happy Thanksgiving. Linda was adamant that her son didn't need any form of distraction from his studies. Kevin told her he needed a healthy social life and that included him seeing Sam. They left things at that.

Gabriel went all out with the meal. He cooked and baked a plethora of dishes. Kali brought two bottles of red wine. Kevin created the centerpiece which consisted of a wicker turkey and cornucopia. Sam baked corn bread from home. After stuffing themselves with the bounty Gabe prepared, the quartet resembled stuffed turkeys themselves.

They played Taboo for about an hour after dessert. Sam and Kevin were an unstoppable team and won easily. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at them. After the fun game, the group decided to watch "The Birdcage". All of them were huge Robin Williams fans. At around one in the morning, everyone went to bed.

Currently Sam slid into the guestroom's bed. He is naked and likes how the silk sheets feel against his sensitive skin. Kevin had been giving him sultry glances the entire night. Sam kept remembering the last night they were together. His cock twitched. He rubbed the silk sheets over it. Sam loved the decadent sensation. He stretched his long leonine body.

A small knock was heard at the door. Sam composed himself. "Come in!"

Sam smirked at the vision at the other side of the door. Kevin wore a Pocahontas costume with a wig consisting of two long ebony braids. He carried the cornucopia that served as the table's centerpiece. Kevin lowered his head demurely and walked towards the bed.

"I come baring gifts from the harvest, Captain Smith." Kevin placed the cornucopia in front of Sam on the mattress.

"I am honored my beautiful princess," Sam tugged Kevin closer to the bed.

The nineteen year old slipped his arms around Sam's muscular torso. Sam leaned closer and placed his face against Kevin's abdomen. They remained silent, in order to take in each other's presence for a while.

"Are you ok with this?" Kevin timidly asked. Sam nodded fervently.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of days. Fuck it! Life is too damn short. My dad lost my mom, when she was young. I don't want to lose more time. I really like you and you have liked me for a long time."

Kevin is startled. He'd been afraid Sam was going to tell him that they should remain friends; especially with how tense things were with his mom. Kevin wanted to climb up to the roof and yell at the world that he was the happiest man in the planet. Sam Winchester the only person he'd ever been attracted to and close to being in love with wanted to be with him.

Kevin knelt in front of Sam on the mattress. The Winchester gingerly traced his fingers across Kevin's jaw and neck. Kevin purred. "You are so beautiful," Sam mouthed against the side of Kevin's neck.

Kevin's lips covered Sam's mouth. The kiss started off tender but in under a minute they were devouring each other. Kevin rubbed his erection against Sam's engorged anaconda. The two of them rutted against one another. The skirt of Kevin's Pocahontas costume rode up to his waist and Sam discovered the teen was not wearing any underwear. The silk sheets no longer cover Sam's lower extremities.

Their bare cocks slid together. Pre-cum made things easier. Kevin was already close to the cliff. Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen. His closed eyelids flickered. Sam kissed his arched neck. Kevin wanted Sam to come soon. So he rubbed his dick harder against Sam's giant cock. He heard the hitch in Sam's heavy breathing. Kevin came first. A thick rope of jizz covered Sam's toned abdomen and chest. Sam rubbed himself again hard and slow against Kevin. He finally fell off the precipice.

Sam fell on the mattress. He brought Kevin down with him. The two men shared a pillow. Kevin licked sweat from Sam's temple. The older man played with the college student's hair. The wig had come off during their rutting session. Sam sat. "Come here," he pulled Kevin upwards. "Raise your arms" Sam slid the dress up his lover's arms. Once it was off, he tossed it on the floor.

Kevin rummaged through the bedside table. He found a bottle of lube. Kevin hopped off the bed and grabbed a squash from the fallen cornucopia. Sam arched a brow.

The younger man was shy all of a sudden; a complete contrast to the passionate creature that brought Sam to climax a few minutes ago. Kevin poured lube over one of the squash's ends. He nibbled his lower lip which Sam found endearing like hell.

"You are huge. Maybe we can start prepping me with normal sized objects."

Sam lifted Kevin's chin with two fingers. "Hey no rush, man."

"I know. You don't mind?"

Sam shook his hand. "Whatever you want." He took the vegetable in his hands.

Kevin knelt in the center of the bed and leaned on his elbows. "Go"

Sam kissed Kevin's ass cheeks tenderly. The teen yelped, when Sam opened the cheeks and slipped his tongue inside. He brushed up and down. Kevin felt like he's a blank canvas which Sam was creating a masterpiece with his tongue. Sam inserted a finger. He licked deeper and was knuckle deep. Kevin wiggled a little. Stars appeared in his closed eyes, when Sam found his prostate.

"Touch yourself," Sam commanded him.

Kevin's fingers wrapped around his semi erect cock. His strokes matched Sam's movements. Kevin has never been so aroused in his entire life. His breathing became erratic. He moaned out loud into the pillow. All of a sudden, Sam stopped. When Kevin was about to ask why he stopped, he felt something cold and wet enter his hole slowly. Sam had prepped him well because Kevin was able to take half of the squash. The Winchester slid the vegetable in and out at a leisure pace. Sam's hand covered Kevin's smaller one over his erect shaft.

"Faster," Kevin panted.

Sam increased his tempo at both ends. Kevin bit his swollen lower lip. He could no longer help it and screamed out Sam's name incessantly. The taller man's large frame engulfed his smaller one. Sam lightly bit the juncture of Kevin's shoulder and neck. He ground his own dick against the younger man's ass. Like before Kevin came first. He turned around and enveloped Sam's impressive cock with his right hand. He jerked the older man until he climaxed.

Gabriel angrily banged on the adjoining wall. "Shut the fuck up! The neighbors now know what you horn dogs are up to!"

Kevin's face turned beet red. Sam chuckled. He lay down and brought Kevin with him. The teen's body covered his. Sam easily brought him upwards. They shared a long kiss. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their skin glowed. "I am glad we did this." Sam pressed his forehead against Kevin's.

"So what are we?" Kevin asked innocently.

"I consider you my boyfriend." Sam kissed the tip of his nose.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kevin smiled widely. "Sam, I think I love you."

"Sorry it took me so long but you were jailbait before. It would have been weird if I was interested in you, when I tutored you." Sam played with his boyfriend's hair. "Hey you want to come with me to Kansas City tomorrow? I need to collect some court documents early Monday morning but we can spend the entire weekend in the city."

Kevin's dark eyes lit up. "Yes! I only have class on Tuesday and Thursday next week."

"Great so we can visit the museum on Saturday." If Dean were here Sam would never hear the end of him being a big nerd. He didn't care. Sam was happy. He found a fellow nerd in cute Kevin Tran. The teen snuggled closer to him. Sam knew he was fucked. The kid had him wrapped around his little finger.


	19. Chapter 19

All the curse words known in the English language blasted out of Dean's mouth from Washington DC to Missouri. His fingers which were curled extremely tight around the steering wheel were turning a strange combination of Smurf blue and white. "That homophobic motherfucker makes John look like Mother Teresa!"

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and slid close to his boyfriend. He gently massaged Dean's right thigh. "It's over now. Hopefully we will never cross paths with Dick Roman never again."

"Feel like turning back and ripping his lungs out." Dean's nostrils flared. His face resembled a raging bull ready to butt heads with a matador taunting him with a red flag.

Cas nibbled Dean's right ear while he raked his fingers through the taller man's tawny hair. Dean's erratic breathing started to calm down. His chest heaved slower. Castiel traced his tongue over the sensitive skin of his lover's ear shell.

"That asshole is not worth mentioning. Relax before you suffer a stroke. What would I do with a vegetable for a boyfriend? I could get my very own boy toy. You can watch us go at it from your wheelchair." Castiel was obviously playing with Dean, but the Winchester became livid once again upon hearing his boyfriend's taunting words.

Dean swerved the Impala to the side of a back road. Castiel needed to hold on to the dashboard. His baby blues practically bugged out of their sockets. "What the fuck was that for?!"

The former soldier turned off the ignition. He undid his seatbelt and in less than ten seconds sat on a dumbfounded Cas' lap. Dean roughly cupped the dark haired man's chin with one hand. "You are mine. Do you understand?" The Winchester's hand palmed Castiel's groin. His denim clad dick twitched. Fuck Dean was hotter when he got all possessive!

"I was just teasing you, my Jolly Rancher. I can never be with anyone else." Castiel went for a kiss but Dean turned his face to the side. Cas' lips landed on his stubble covered jaw. "Dean, stop acting like a spoiled six year old."

Dean closed his eyes. He counted internally to ten. He opened his eyes and locked them with Cas' concerned orbs. Dean licked his dry lips which covered Castiel's rapidly. He kissed Cas tenderly. Dean's fingers dug through his boyfriend's wild hair. Castiel clung desperately to Dean's shoulders. Once the kiss came to an end, the two men's foreheads touched.

Dean swallowed hard. "I am so sorry, babe. I am still riled up over that dick head's hateful words."

"I know but we need to forget. I have an idea." Cas' eyes lit up.

Dean rained kisses down the shorter man's neck. He expertly unzipped Castiel's jeans and jerked him off. Cas purred and rubbed himself against his boyfriend; reminding Dean of a six foot cat.

"We should spend the night here in Missouri. I have heard of this great gay friendly place called Jaudon Roadhouse. They got a great house band and killer jalapeno burgers." Castiel mouthed against Dean's clavicle. His body spasmed, as spunk covered Dean's hand. Cas' own jeans were stained. Dean wiped his fingers and the palm of his hand clean with his tongue. Castiel kissed him longingly.

"Thanks that was fucking awesome." Dean sat next to him on the bench seat. Castiel was waiting for his body to return back to normal. It felt boneless after the great orgasm Dean bestowed upon him.

"Jaudon sounds like a good plan. We can book a room at the Holiday Inn." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek before returning to the wheel.

The two of them first went to the Holiday Inn to book a room for the night. It took little persuasion from Cas' part to convince Dean to join him in the shower. After an earth shattering rim job which caused Dean's pruney toes to curl into the wet tiles, the two men soaped and rinsed each other.

Jaudon's was packed and just like Cas said it was a gay friendly establishment. While the couple ate big fat jalapeno burgers and the thickest curly fries Dean had ever seen, the house band called the Garrison played classic rock tunes that the audition petitioned for. When Dean excused himself to the bathroom, Cas walked over to the front man and requested CCR's "Fortunate Son".

After the two of them shared a slice of warm cherry pie a la mode, Cas motioned at the lead singer, who nodded in return. Dean smiled as soon as he heard the opening chords to one of his all-time favorite songs. Castiel got on his feet and held Dean by the wrist. The Winchester was not a fan of dancing but for Cas he made an exception.

Several heads swung their way since they instantly recognized Castiel. The duo ignored the eyes that were on them. Castiel circled his arms around Dean's neck. Dean slipped his fingers inside the back of his boyfriend's jean pockets. Their chests touched while they swayed to the classic oldie. Their eyes did not move from each other.

Other couples danced around them but Dean and Castiel were the only people in the establishment. Cas cleared his throat. He was nervous about what he was about to ask Dean. Dean grinned. "What's up, babe?"

Castiel chewed on his lower lip. "Dean, I have been thinking about this a lot since we officially got together."

Dean titled his head to the side. "Spill it, dude!"

"Do you want to move in with me? I really want you with me when I go to sleep every night and want to see your face, when I wake up every morning." The tips of Cas' ears turned bright red.

"Aw babe, you are such a sappy big girl." Dean tweaked Castiel's nose. Cas playfully batted his hand away.

"Forget it!" Cas was about to walk away.

"Hey! You are not going anywhere," Dean pulled his boyfriend closer to him. He kissed him softly on the lips. "There you got my answer, sweetheart."

"Are you serious?" Castiel's smile couldn't get any wider.

"As a heart attack, babe," Dean said with so much affection; he felt his heart was about to burst from his ribcage. He gingerly ran fingers down the blue eyed man's back.

They shared a long kiss that resulted in whistling and wolf calls from plenty of the roadhouse patrons. The house band played "All of My Love" by Led Zeppelin. The deliriously enamored couple didn't give a shit that a couple of patrons took pictures of them with their cell phones. The following morning several gossip online blogs showcased pics of the love birds celebrating their moving in together. Dean felt a bit sad about leaving Sammy alone in their childhood home, but something told him that he was not destined to be alone much longer. The Trans were known for being feisty and getting what they wanted. Little Kevin Tran's laser beam focus had zeroed in on his moose baby brother. Poor Sam had nowhere to run.

Monday morning found Sam and Kevin in the city. The kid had been morose the entire weekend since Mama Tran gave him an ultimatum: focus on his studies and no dating or getting involved with Sam Winchester and she would not financially support her son. Kevin had an academic scholarship that only covered his tuition. That is why he worked part time at Heavenly Delights to pay for his books and school supplies. It was too late in the academic year to apply to live on campus.

Sam tried his best to cheer his adorable boyfriend. Kevin gave him a couple of Mona Lisa smiles while they visited the art and science museums. Sam even smudged pineapple ice cream on his nose to make Kevin laugh. At least it earned a giggle. When he was about to wipe it off with a paper napkin, Kevin held his hand in mid-air and brushed the cold dessert off with his tongue.

Sunday night the two of them lay in the hotel room's queen sized bed watching "the Notebook". Neither man had ever watched it. The theme of the female lead suffering from Alzheimer's hit home for Sam. Kevin wrapped the blubbering Big Foot in his arms and comforted him until he ceased crying.

"We should have watched anime porn instead," Kevin suggested.

Sam made a gagging sound. "Please not you, too. Dean used to be addicted to that shit."

"Got you to stop blabbering like a little girl watching Bambi for the first time." Kevin nudged Sam's broad shoulder.

"It sucks, man. Dad and mom were together for a short period of time and now as much as he wants to remember his beloved Mary, John barely does." Sam wiped his eyes with the sleeve of a Kansas City Royals t-shirt.

Kevin sat on Sam's folded thighs. He peppered kisses all over the giant's face. His hands timidly held Sam's jaw. "You know you can always count on me, Sam. I know you don't love me but I have always loved you. Whatever you need, you have to know I am here for you." Sam closed his eyes and pressed his broad forehead against Kevin's.

"What did I do to deserve you, man?" Sam smiled as he said the words.

"You have always been a beautiful person Sam Winchester and don't you forget it." Kevin murmurred softly against Sam's temple. At that moment Sam realized he is in love with Kevin Tran. The two of them soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning after Sam picked up important legal documents for a case the attorney he works as a paralegal for is working on, the Sasquatch is struck with a genius idea. Kevin is drinking from a can of Coke, when Sam blurts it out to him. The 19 year old spits some soda out. "You better not be yanking my chain, Sam Winchester!"

"I swear I am not. This is a solution to your current problems." He tugged an earlobe. "And Iaminlovewithyou."

"Say that again?" Kevin furrowed his brows.

"I am in love with you." Sam looked at the ceiling searching for serenity. The little bastard had heard him the first time. Kevin enjoyed seeing his boyfriend squirm. "You know what I recant my proposal."

"Don't you dare!" Kevin scowled.

"Is that a yes? We are in a courthouse and same sex marriage became legal in Kansas." Sam grinned down at Kevin.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Kevin jumped on his soon to be husband.

Dean and Castiel returned to Lawrence on Sunday night. The former was surprised to find an empty house. Sam's truck was nowhere in sight. Dean called his brother's closest friends and all of them gave the same reply that they hadn't seen Sam since last week. The green eyed man tried reaching Kevin Tran but didn't receive an answer. Both he and Cas were tired. So they decided to sleep in Casa Winchester. Dean planned on lending Cas some of his clothes for work tomorrow.

The Winchester brothers finally coincided in their home early Monday evening. Dean returned from work dead tired. He fixed a 2012 Camaro and a 1992 Jeep Wrangler. Grease was smeared all over his hands and under his fingernails. Dean drank from a beer can, when Sam and Kevin entered the living room. The tawny haired man instantly noticed the pocket gay carried a duffel bag and a back pack while Sammy carried a box filled with books and a Bonsai tree.

He eyed the two younger men suspiciously. Sam whispered something in Kevin's ear. The teen nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Dean stood up to stretch his back that was killing him. "There's something I got to tell ya, Sammy."

Sam licked his lips nervously. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm moving in with Cas," and "Kevin and I got married," were said simultaneously."

Dean plopped his cute ass on the couch. "You got hitched?!" He gulped down the remainder of the beer. "You married little Kevin Tran. You're just a kid, Sammy, and Kevin is like the male version of Pebbles Flintstone!"

"Hey watch it! That's my husband you are talking about." Sam folded his arms.

"Dude, a few weeks ago you wanted to jump Cas' bones and now you are gaga over pocket gay up there?" Dean's eyes were glued to the stairs.

"Dean, shut the fuck up! Kevin's the best thing that has happened to me. He loves and understands me. The kid has been helping me come to terms with dad's illness. Shit he is even teaching me new tricks in the sack." Sam sported a dreamy look.

"Gross much! TMI dude. Listen I am really happy for you, man. It's just I don't want to see you hurt."

"Kevin truly loves me and believe it or not I am crazy about the kid. Life is too damn short. We know this better than anyone."

"I hate it when you are right, moose." Dean walked over to his kid brother, who towered over him and embraced him. Sam reciprocated the hug and tapped him on the back. "Congratulations man. You two have my blessing."

"Thanks and I am happy for you and Cas are going to live together."

"Ok chick flick moment over. Let me go help my bro in law unpack." Dean started climbing the stairs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Promise me you won't be too rough on him."

Dean waved at him. "I am going to tell the little guy that if he breaks your heart I will break his short legs."

Rain descended on Lawrence later that night. The quartet went to celebrate at their favorite diner. After dessert which was comprised of chocolate cake to celebrate the newlyweds' nuptials, the group went their separate ways. Earlier in the evening, Sam and Kevin helped Dean pack his belongings and put them in the Impala's trunk. Dean took a long inventory of the house he lived half of his life in. He smiled remembering Mary singing "Hey Jude" for him at bed time and John swinging him and toddler Sam on the tire swing located in the backyard. He discreetly wiped a tear from his left eye before getting in the Impala.

Castiel ran under the rain up to his apartment building while Dean turned Baby off. Tiny meows captured his attention. A wet calico kitten shivered behind a bush in the front of the building. Castiel swiftly caught the tiny ball of fur with his two hands. "You are so precious." He scanned for signs of any other cats in the vicinity and there wasn't any. "I am taking you with me." He cooed at the kitten.

Dean ran up to him and froze when he saw the kitten. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I am keeping him. Isn't he the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" Castiel brought the kitten up to Dean's face.

"I don't know Cas. Cats and dogs are not my cup of tea. Dad always said animals bring germs and bacteria inside the home."

"Nonsense…your dad was full of shit. Look at this face, Dean. Will you be able to leave her alone in the rain? Something could happen to her. She is so tiny." The damn kitten had the nerve to rub her face against Dean's jaw and she purred.

"Ugh! Fine…you have me so whipped, Castiel Novak."

Castiel gave him a long kiss. He talked to the kitten, as the three of them make their way to Cas' apartment. "Isn't your daddy great?"

Once they are dry, Castiel poured milk in a bowl for the kitten, who he has named Charlie. Dean went along because he is cock whipped. After a dinner of Hungry Man turkey meals, the two of them brush their teeth and strip down to boxers and old band t-shirts. By eleven o'clock, light snores are heard through the bedroom. Charlie slept snuggly at her daddy's feet. It turned out the little feline was female. The small family is unaware they are under 24/7 surveillance courtesy of miniature cameras used by the CIA. Dick Roman ordered Virgil to place them throughout the apartment. This way he would know the perfect moment to strike.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews and new followers. :)**

Kevin invited his mother to lunch at the only Thai place in Lawrence. He wanted her to find out about him and Sam being married from her own son. He was shocked word hadn't spread yet in the small town. Things were strained between mother and son. The two of them patted each other on the back as part of their greeting. Kevin was a bundle of nerves. Linda, who was usually loquacious, did not speak much. She asked her son how classes were going and where he was staying.

"Oh shit here we go," Kevin thought.

Luckily, a waitress named Kim approached their table and asked them if they were ready to order. Kevin nervously played with a straw in his iced tea glass. Linda ordered chicken with volcano sauce and Kevin opted for the pad Thai noodle dish. Kim left with a smile on her heart shaped face.

"Spill it, Kevin Thao Tran. You've been avoiding my gaze the entire time. You are hiding something from me. As if you having carnal relations with the Jolly Green Giant weren't enough." She sipped the entire content of her vodka cranberry with a straw.

Kevin bit his left thumb's cuticle and tapped his right foot non-stop. A nineteen…no a soon to be twenty year old man should not be terrified of his mother. He is married now for Christ's sake! A whopping eight pubic hairs sprouted in the last couple of weeks in his groin area. He was a man and needed to stand up for himself.

Kim saved his fidgety ass again. She served Kevin more iced tea and brought a glass of water for Linda. Once the waitress went to check on their order in the kitchen, Kevin decided to change topics. "Mom, what are you up to?" Kevin felt horrible for leaving Linda alone but that was a rule of life; the baby birds grow up and fly the coop. He hated thinking about Mrs. Tran living all alone in the two story house.

Linda daintily sipped some cold water. Her cheeks turned bright pink and a saucy smile adorned her lips. One of Kevin's brows curved. Hmm something was definitely going on with his mom. "Looks like you've been keeping something from me, too."

"I have been dating someone for the last two months."

"What and you berated me for being with Sam?!" Kevin yanked a napkin from the dispenser and crushed it into a ball.

"It's not the same! You are a child that needs to focus on his academics before indulging in a serious relationship. I am an adult and so is Fergus." Linda's eyes narrowed into slits and she crossed her arms.

"Fergus as in Fergus Crowley my former Literature and World History teacher?!" Kevin was beyond flabbergasted.

"Yes and he is an amazing person. Fergus is intelligent, courteous and treats me like a queen." Stars practically shone in her eyes.

"I am going to throw up." Kevin was disgusted. His mother and Mr. Crowley were bumping uglies. "He is a douche and what is up with his entirely black wardrobe. Who does he think he is Johnny Cash?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "I think his wardrobe is elegant and he is always a gentleman with me."

"Whatever"

"He makes me happy, Kevin. Now with you gone, he is constantly checking up on me and making sure I am not alone during the weekends. He sends me good morning and good night texts every single day."

"He better treat you right." His mother dating someone threw Kevin for a loop.

Kim reappeared with their food. Kevin shoved the food down his throat. Linda savored her chicken with volcano sauce. "It's now or never," Kevin thought. He waited for his mom to finish chewing her current bite and to wash the spicy food down with water.

Linda was in the process of wiping her mouth, when her son finally grew a pair. "Sam and I got married on Monday." Kevin stuffed his mouth with vegetables. He purposely chewed slowly.

Mrs. Tran dropped her fork. It clinked really loud, drawing the attention of the few restaurant dwellers spattered around the eating establishment. She gave her son a frosty gaze, causing the 19 year old to shiver. "Having sex has made you dumb."

"Mom, I love him and he loves me. Sam is taking real good care of me. Why can't you accept our relationship?" Kevin slid his plate to the side.

All of a sudden, Linda rose. Her petite body swayed from side to side. Within fifteen seconds, Mrs. Tran fainted. Kevin frantically yelled for help. Kim, the waitress called 911. The teen placed his mother in a comfortable position. He pleaded for Linda to wake up and held her head gently on his lap.

Paramedics arrived rather fast. A sexy 6'2 EMT administered CPR on the feisty and petite woman. Once she regained consciousness, Linda lectured Kevin the entire way to the hospital.

"How could you be so stupid? I raised no dummy. You are throwing your life away! For Siddhartha's sake, you are only 19."

A paramedic gently laid her on the gurney again. "Ma'am, you have to calm down. Your blood pressure is skyrocketing."

She turned to the EMT. "My son is throwing his future away. The idiot got married at nineteen. He is a baby!"

The paramedic glanced at Kevin. The poor kid stared at the floor. He opted not to say anything. His mother was being like an annoying hemorrhoid that was about to burst. Geez why couldn't she let things go? Sam loves him and Kevin may be young but he knows Sam is the one for him. He will never be able to be as close to anyone else in the planet, as he is with Sam. He is not dropping out of school. On the contrary, Sam encouraged him incessantly to continue his studies. His husband resumes law school in the spring.

Linda was checked by a nurse in the ER. The hospital staff was making sure her blood pressure dropped back to normal. If not an EKG would be performed to make sure nothing bad was going on with her heart. Linda assured the nurses she was under a ton of stress due to her ungrateful and idiotic son.

Mrs. Tran sat on a wheelchair. Kevin knelt in front of her and took one of her hands. "Mom, I am only saying this once. I am in love with Sam Winchester and I can honestly tell you he loves me, too. The man wants what's best for me. That is why he is constantly helping me with school work and encouraging me to continue my education."

Linda's shoulders deflated. Her eyes finally landed on her son's. "I only want what's best for you, kiddo."

"I know mom but I am not your little boy anymore. I am an adult and it's about time I start making my own choices." Kevin stood up.

"You'll always be my little guy. Kevin, you're my only child. Can you blame me for worrying the hell about you?" Linda held on tighter to her son's hand.

"Mom, I am fine. Sam takes good care of me. We are happy together. You have no need to worry."

Linda rolled her eyes. She will never cease worrying over her boy. "Are you really happy?"

Kevin gives her a big smile. "Never been happier…cross my heart and hope to die."

A frazzled looking Sam entered the ER and was led by a male nurse to Linda's cubicle. Kevin rocketed towards him and the Winchester enveloped the short man in his big and muscular arms. Sam kissed the top of his husband's head. "I came as fast I could." He turned to Linda. "Mrs. Tran, what happened?" He knelt adjacent to the wheelchair.

Linda could tell her son in law was sincere. Maybe she had been too hard on the young man. Kevin could have done much worse. Sam was studying to be an attorney and since high school, he tutored her son. After John Winchester became ill, the boy dropped everything and returned home to be close to his ailing father. The most important thing being that Sam loves her son. Linda had to admit Jolly Green would take good care of Kevin. Her son was in good hands.

Linda smiled at her son in law. "My blood pressure went up. I didn't handle the news of your nuptials so well."

Sam's eyes became wide. "God…I am so sorry. We thought it was for the best if Kevin told you in person." Kevin sat Indian style next to his husband. The two young men glanced at each other with identical looks of adoration.

"You two are so sappy. I can make maple syrup with the both of you." Linda grinned. "I still think you should have waited." Kevin frowned. "But I hate to admit Sam was a good choice for a spouse. You have my blessing."

Kevin threw himself at his mother. Linda peppered kisses all over her son's face. "I love you so much, baby boy."

"I love you too, mom." Kevin kept hugging his mother.

Linda motioned for Sam to join the family embrace. "Welcome to the Tran family, Sam."

Sam hugged her gently and Linda kissed his cheek. "How about I cook you newlyweds a celebratory dinner this evening? That way Fergus can start getting to know the two of you."

Sam's brows disappeared under his bangs. "Fergus…as in Fergus Crowley, high school teacher aka King of Hell?"

"Yep, mom is dating Mr. Crowley." Kevin shook his head.

"Wow…that's cool I guess." Sam scratched the back of his head.

A nurse entered to check Linda's blood pressure. Thankfully, it was returning to normal. The tall redhead informed Mrs. Tran that if her blood pressure was back to order in another hour, she would be cleared to go home. True to her word, the nurse got the clearance from a doctor to release Linda an hour later.

The boys took a cherry pie for dessert. Linda cooked pork chops, mixed vegetables and prepared a garden salad. Crowley helped her prepare the meal and brought a bottle of red wine. Fortunately, dinner wasn't awkward and Kevin realized Crowley's feelings for his mother were genuine. For the first time since moving out, he no longer worried for his mom's wellbeing.

Later that evening, the newlyweds arrived at Chez Winchester. Kevin went to brush his teeth and change into his sleeping attire. Sam remained in their bedroom. Five minutes later, the younger man entered their chamber. He almost drooled at the site that greeted him. Sam lay down on the king size bed wearing only a pair of tight blue jeans, brown, leather cowboy boots and a black Stetson. A strand of rope lay next to his long body.

Kevin adjusted the collar of his Hello Kitty t-shirt. "Howdy!" He bellowed.

Sam tipped the brim of the Stetson. "Howdy, pardner. I was wondering if a young Bronco like you would enjoy having a cowboy like me ride him all night."

Kevin's dick twitched. God could Sam read minds? This was one of his fantasies. The two of them haven't gone all the way yet. Kevin wasn't ready to bottom for his hubby yet. An anaconda hung between Sam's thighs. Kevin fucking Sam in cowboy gear was one of his masturbatory fantasies.

Sam grabbed the rope and twirled it expertly in mid-air. He tossed it at Kevin and it caught him by the waist. Sam effortlessly pulled his husband towards the bed. Kevin went willingly. Once the shorter man was on his knees on top of the mattress, Sam tugged him harder, until their chests touched. He initiated a sweet kiss. Kevin pulled the t-shirt over his head while Sam tugged down his pajama shorts and briefs.

The kiss intensified. Sam planted his large hands over his husband's ass cheeks. Kevin gasped. Their tongues massaged each other. Kevin rubbed his aching cock against Sam's denim clad erection. "Keep the hat on," Kevin barked in between heated kisses.

"Your wish is my command, husband."

Kevin helped Sam remove the jeans and boxer briefs. The younger man's fingers traced every muscle and contour of Sam's bronzed skin. Sam motioned for Kevin to retrieve a condom and lube from the nightstand. The dark haired man did not waste any time.

His dick was engorged already. So he swiftly rolled the condom over his erection. Then he lathered lube over it. Sam was on all fours, when Kevin finished. The Winchester was already prepping himself. Kevin replaced Sam's fingers with his own. He fingered his husband gently with lubed digits. Sam bit his lower lip and told Kevin he was ready.

Kevin languidly sprawled behind the tall man. He slowly entered him. The pace was slow and gentle at first. Sam jerked his cock, when Kevin pounded against his prostate. He ordered his hubby to pick up the pace. Soon the headboard rattled against the wall. Their perspiring bodies glided together. Kevin bit Sam's shoulder right before coming inside of his husband. Sam gave his engorged staff two more strokes and came all over the mattress.

Sam felt Kevin's rapid heartbeat against his hot and sweaty skin. Kevin slid from him and unrolled the used condom. He tied it in a knot and threw it on the floor by their discarded clothes. Sam brought Kevin up with him. The two men settled comfortably on the bed. Sam slid his arms around Kevin's smaller body. He kissed the top of his head gently.

"That was fucking sweet."

"Did I do ok?" Kevin inquired.

"Best sex I've ever had." Sam held Kevin's right hand and placed it over his chest. "My heart is still calming down."

He removed the Stetson and placed it on Kevin's head. "I love you, Kevin Tran. Thanks for marrying me. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too, Sam…always have."

The Winchester brothers planned on spending Christmas Day together with their significant others at Casa Winchester. The two siblings visited John at the home on Christmas Eve. Lately John has been lucid due to a new medication his primary physician prescribed him for the Alzheimer's. He no longer confused Dean with Mary. Sam brought Kevin to introduce him to John two weeks after they married. John surprised the two young men by giving them their blessing. He knew life was too damn short and he wanted to live in peace and love with his children. That meant he had to accept Sam's husband and Dean's boyfriend.

John still forgot some stuff and would get agitated when that happened. Dean and Sam asked the home staff if they could take the older man home for Christmas. They signed some papers and collected their father's medication. For the first time in almost ten years, the three Winchesters celebrated Christmas together. John sat in his favorite recliner, sipping from a beer can. Dean caved and gave his old man one beer. The family watched "It's A Wonderful Life".

Sometimes John forgot what utensils to use, so Dean fed him after a long verbal altercation. It was sad to see a formerly robust man slowly decompose in front of their very eyes. John tended to forget Castiel's name and referred to him as Casper. When Sam and Kevin reminded him that Cas was former President Naomi Novak's son, John winked at Castiel and told him, he voted for her twice.

After opening presents and singing carols, the boys noticed John was tired. They took John back to the home. Their dad fell asleep as soon as his sons laid him on the bed. Dean kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight, old man." Sam affectionately ruffled his father's hair.

Dean drove Sam home. The youngest brother turned to the oldest. "I can't believe dad is ok with our choice of partners."

"When he's lucid he probably realizes that he missed out on spending time with us for being a stubborn and homophobic jack ass. We're the only family he's got, Sammy."

"You're right."

Castiel waited for Dean on the porch. Sam said bye to his brother and Cas before disappearing inside the house. Dean was more nervous than ever. Tonight his life would change for the better. They arrived at their apartment building in five minutes. Castiel got out of the car first and ran inside the building. He missed Charlie tremendously. Dean chuckled.

He found Cas pouring milk in the calico kitten's bowl. Charlie purred her appreciation. Dean headed to the bedroom he shared with Castiel to retrieve the gift for his boyfriend. Cas prepared hot chocolate in the kitchen. All of a sudden, he heard Gavin DeGraw's "Soldier" playing from the iPod deck. He turned off the stove and headed to the living room.

Dean held Charlie against his chest. A small velvet pouch was tied loosely around her furry neck. Dean donned a tuxedo. He seemed nervous. Cas arched a brow. "Dean, what's going on?"

"This is my gift to you, Castiel." Dean gulped hard. "Dance with me?"

Castiel locked hands behind Dean's neck. The Winchester planted his hands on his boyfriend's hips. The two men were careful not to squish Charlie. Their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and listened to the lyrics.

Afraid of what they might lose  
Might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
You could beg them, what's the use?  
That's why it's called a moment of truth

I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier

Castiel was the first to open his eyes. Charlie purred and shook her head, wanting to dislodge the pouch from her neck. His eyes became watery. He had a hunch of what was inside the green pouch. Dean removed the pouch and got down on one knee. He retrieved a simple platinum band with a turquoise stone in the middle. Castiel breathed hard. His nostrils flared.

"Castiel Novak, will you make me the happiest soldier in the planet by accepting my proposal. Will you marry me, Chilly?" Tears swam in Dean's emerald eyes.

"Oh God, Dean. Yes, I will marry you, my brave soldier."

Dean slid the band on Cas' left ring finger with shaky hands. Castiel wiped tears from his and Dean's faces. Dean got up with Charlie in his hands. Cas cupped his face and kissed him with all the love and adoration he could muster. Dean reciprocated the kiss with equal ferocity.

"I love you so damn much, Cas. It scares me sometimes how much." Dean sniffed.

"I know exactly what you mean. My feelings for you consume my soul." Castiel kissed the tip of his fiancé's nose.

Dean put Charlie in her kitten condo. The small feline contentedly played with a bell attached to the roof. The soon to be married couple head to their shared bedroom. The two men make slow and sweet love. Afterwards as they lay in the afterglow, they agree to marry on Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, a disgusted Dick Roman watches the proceedings from the library in Camp David. The President shuts off the laptop. "These two faggots give me indigestion. How sappy can you get?" He rolled his eyes before pouring himself a generous glass of brandy.

"How faggoty using a kitten for a marriage proposal and don't get me started on gay marriage. This country's going down the toilet. The founding fathers must be rolling in their graves." Dick gulped down the brandy and wiped his mouth.

He cackled maniacally. The President reached for the pre-paid cellphone he uses to speak with Virgil. Dick has the perfect plan to finally hurt Castiel Novak where it hurts the most. This time Mr. Virgil will not fail.

The hired assassin answered after the third ring. "Mr. President, you have a new plan?" Virgil adjusted his dark glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Virgil and the day is February 14th…Valentine's Day. I will call you a week before with instructions. This time I know you will come through like you usually do."

"You can take that to the bank, Mr. President.

Dick ended the call. Someone knocked on the door. Agent Henriksen opened it. "Mr. President, is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, agent I was watching a comedy on the laptop." Dick's hands cover the closed computer.

Victor isn't convinced. The laptop seems to have been closed for a while and the President's maniacal laughter was heard less than two minutes ago. Also, the agent saw his boss throw what seemed to be a cellphone on the wastebasket.

The President scowled at the agent. "You are dismissed, Agent Henriksen."

Victor nodded and left the library to stand sentry outside the door. Dick sat down and lit a cigar. He puffed and blew rings. "Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak handed me the perfect form of revenge on a silver platter today. Merry Christmas to me!" He puffed long and hard on the cigar.

**Two more chapters to go. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Without further ado...the penultimate chapter!**

"How much does one get for committing matricide?" a beyond exasperated Castiel asked Dean.

"You will probably get the death penalty and your very own cell in Hell since your old lady is the former President of the good, old USA." Dean playfully swatted his soon to be husband's firm derriere.

"Clarence, come and help me put the centerpieces on the tables," Meg ordered her friend. She unceremoniously shoved a large box which held most of the centerpieces at Balthazar. Dean and Castiel were only allowed to choose their own tuxes and what the centerpieces would be. Naomi became Kim Jong-un and appointed herself the ceremony dictator. The woman picked everything from the flower chandelier, table cloths and runners to the specific fairy lights that adorned the wedding tent to the menu and cake. She hadn't been a happy camper at first. Naomi wanted the ceremony to take place in Pontiac but the lovebirds were adamant they were to get married in Lawrence. So they came upon the agreement that the wedding would take place in Lawrence Botanical Gardens.

Cas allowed his mother to run the show since he was her only son and this time he certainly meant to get married. Dean hated anything that came close to frilly. So he was more than happy to leave everything in Naomi's very capable hands. The two men were shocked to say the least, when Meg showed up with the former Prez two weeks ago to finish the last minute details. A very pissed off Balthazar appeared on their door steps three days ago. Meg blackmailed her boyfriend with abstaining from sex for two weeks, if he did not come to Lawrence and partake of the wedding preparations.

Naomi hollered in an unladylike manner to one of the band members where to set up the drums. She reluctantly agreed to have a local band play during the reception. It was Naomi's gift to her soon to be son in law. She even paid the rock musicians a little extra to play Dean's favorite Led Zeppelin and CCR's songs.

"You owe me big time, old chap," Balthazar said as he gritted his teeth to Cas. "If I ever fold linen napkins again it will be too bloody soon. I arranged two hundred of them."

Castiel patted Balthy's cheek lightly. "Thank you, Zar. You are the best. I will fold napkins once you make an honest woman out of our Meg." He kissed his good friend's cheek and took the box from his hands.

Cas smiled, when he placed a centerpiece in the middle of one of the front tables. He and Dean came up with the idea of having Castiel's students create the centerpieces. They were small wood crates painted either in forest green or blue lapis. The boxes were filled with hydrangeas, roses and berries. Painted on the center of each box was one of the letters which comprised Winchester-Novak. Each table was assigned a letter from the boys' surnames. Over each flower arrangement a small bumble bee made of rose petals flew over them. The bumblebee was Dean's idea since he knew his fiancé' adored the industrious animals.

Naomi adjusted the centerpiece her son had just placed on another table. Castiel rolled his eyes. Naomi glanced at Dean for a few seconds. He was helping the musicians bring in two amps. She clutched at her pearls. "It's bad luck for the two of you to see each other right before the ceremony."

"Mother, relax. That is an old superstition." Cas ran his hands down his mother's arms.

Chuck appeared. He was making sure the photographer was prepared. The man would start taking pictures, when the boys began to get dressed for their nuptials. "Sweetheart, you have done an outstanding job. Why don't we head back to the hotel and change?"

Naomi glared daggers at her husband of almost thirty years. "I know when I am no longer wanted." She hugged her son. Her luminous blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Next time I see you, you will be getting married."

Cas embraced her harder. "Mom, you are going to make me cry."

"It feels like it was just yesterday that you were six years old running after the neighbor's dog. Oh God you were a pudgy little guy with the biggest eyes I ever saw." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Chuck wiped them for her with a handkerchief. Castiel kissed the top of her head. His father replaced his mother. The two men hugged. "Never forget I am damn proud of you, son." Chuck kissed Castiel hard on the cheek.

"Love you, dad." Castiel's voice cracked. His eyes landed on his emotional mother. "I love you both. Thanks for being so understanding."

Naomi blew a kiss at him. Chuck still hadn't released his son. Cas patted him on the back. Chuck released him and allowed Naomi to lead him out. Two Secret Service agents followed them outside to the private parking in the back.

Sam and Kevin arrived with the grooms' tuxes. Dean greeted the newlyweds and thanked them. The Sasquatch was going to be the best man. Dean asked Kevin to be the ring bearer as a joke. Now is when the nerves struck Dean really bad. His palms were sweating non-stop and he fought the urge to throw up. Within the next three hours, he and Castiel Novak would become husbands.

He kissed the top of his fiancé's wild locks and told him that he was going to prepare their suits in the changing room. Castiel told him he needed to finish with the centerpieces and talk to the bartender before he joined him. He winked at Dean before the man left.

Dean searched inside the two suits' pockets. "Dude, where are the cufflinks?"

"You didn't say anything about cufflinks, man." Sam brushed his bangs backwards.

Kevin nudged his husband in the stomach. "I told you to bring the little jewelry boxes!"

"Whatever"

"I had them designed especially for Cas. They're bumblebee cufflinks! Ugh! I'll go get them. Good help is so hard to find," he told his gargantuan younger brother. Sam flipped him the bird. "Tell Cas I won't take long."

Dean drove beyond the legal speed limit on his way to his and Cas' apartment. He got home and Charlie greeted him by the door. Dean held the kitten while he searched in the bedroom for the jewelry boxes. He stubbed his big right toe with one of the bed posts. "Fuck!" He hopped on one leg. Charlie threw herself on the bed.

All of a sudden, Dean felt a presence in the chamber. He ran to the nightstand. His toe throbbed. Dean opened the drawer to retrieve a gun but the intruder beat him to it. A rag laced with chloroform covered his nose and mouth. He tried to fight his assailant but the chloroform was too damn strong. Dean's eyes closed in thirty seconds. Charlie jumped on Virgil's leg and sank her claws into his thigh. The hired assassin swatted her away with one hand. The kitten hissed, exposing her tiny teeth. The hair on her back rose. Dean's limp form slumped to the floor.

Virgil emptied most of the closet and packed the contents inside a suitcase he found on the closet floor. He planned on making it look like the Winchester abandoned Novak at the altar. The President specified this part of the plan. He wanted his daughter's former fiancé to experience Meg's own mortification, when he left her on their wedding day.

The President arranged to speak at Kansas University that weekend to be in close proximity to Lawrence. He wanted a front row seat to their plan. The two of them needed to lure Castiel Novak to the abandoned warehouse where they would hold Dean Winchester captive. Virgil had no idea how Dick Roman planned on eluding the agents that protected him 24/7. The killer shrugged his shoulders. All that he cared for was the $100,000; the President was paying him for killing the two men. After this, Virgil planned on retiring. He has made a fortune just by working for Dick Roman. Virgil adjusted his favorite pair of black leather gloves before hauling Winchester's unconscious body from the bedroom. He needed to make sure the coast was clear. Virgil covered his dark eyes with aviator lenses and hauled Dean's body through the apartment building's back entrance. He tossed him in the dark SUV's backseat like a sack of potatoes. The hired assassin returned to the apartment to fetch the suitcase. He made sure to leave a written note with the word sorry scrawled on it.

The ceremony was set to begin in half an hour and there was no sign of Dean. Sam and Cas sent him a plethora of texts. He never responded. Castiel got a really bad feeling all of a sudden. "I need to go and find Dean."

"Stay here and get dressed. We'll go to your place." Sam tried to make his soon to be brother in law relax.

"I have to go!" Castiel jogged to the main entrance.

Naomi and Chuck asked him what was going on. He ran to the parking lot. Sam and Kevin accompanied him. While Castiel drove out of the botanical gardens parking lot, a black SUV rocketed into it. Bobby Singer and Victor Henriksen hauled ass inside in search of Dean and Castiel. Naomi and Chuck were escorted into the changing room. The former President needed to sit down after hearing what the two men had to say. She was in denial. Naomi shook her head. "He cannot be such a monster. I am going to kill him!"

"We have no time to waste, Madame President. Where are your son and his fiancé?" Senior Agent Singer inquired.

"I will take you," Chuck urgently said.

Castiel, Sam and Kevin arrived. The Impala was nowhere in sight. Crafty Virgil hired someone to drive it to the warehouse. The feeling of dread filled Cas with fear as the trio made their way into the apartment. Charlie meowed incessantly and walked circles around them. Kevin picked her up. "Why is she acting so weird?"

Castiel swallowed hard. "Dean!" He ran into the bedroom. The closet door was open. His eyes took in the empty space. One of their suitcases was gone. "I am going to be sick." He dropped himself on the bed. Cas sat on something. He stood up and held a scrap of paper with shivering fingers.

Sam stood adjacent to him. His breath hitched, when he read the worry written messily on the piece of paper. "Dean wouldn't do such a cowardly thing." Sam winced. "Sorry man."

Castiel sat on the edge of the mattress. "I am being punished for what I did to Meg." He crumbled the paper. Cas refused to cry. He deserved this and much worse. Dean was gone. Sam sat next to him.

"There has to be a perfect explanation for all of this. Dean is crazy about you, Cas. I have never seen him so over the moon for someone as he is with you." He eyes frantically searched for the boxes that held the cufflinks. He found them on the nightstand. "See!" He fetched them and opened the two boxes in front of Cas. "Would someone who planned on ditching you have these made for your wedding day?"

Castiel traced one of the bumblebees. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I have no idea what to think!" He stood up and went to the closet. "Why did he take most of his clothes then? The Impala is gone. He doesn't want to marry me."

"Cas, listen to me. Dean wouldn't have proposed to you if he didn't mean it. He loves you, man." Sam held Castiel's shoulders.

Kevin interrupted. "Cas, you need to come out here." Cas and Sam looked at each other before exiting the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Castiel asked his father, who was surrounded by Henriksen and Singer. Cas was more frightened now. "What happened? Did something happen to Dean?"

Chuck held his son for a few seconds. "Thank God you are safe. I am going to call your mother and tell her we found you."

"Is my brother in danger?" Sam asked. Kevin stood at his side. "Do you know where he is?"

"We have a pretty good idea, son." Agent Singer gave the trio a brief synopsis.

"But he's the President. How could he mastermind all of this?" Sam was befuddled.

"He thought he could get away with it precisely because of his position," Henriksen piped in. "It's a good thing I caught on, when I discovered the surveillance footage he has of this apartment in his laptop. He acted all fidgety the two times I caught him watching something on it. Last time he said he was watching porn. I knew he was lying."

"Plus the pre-paid cell phones he discarded every two weeks. We were able to trace it to other pre-paid cell phones," Singer added.

"We need to go save my brother!" Sam stood by the door.

"There is a SWAT team outside of the warehouse they took Dean. We are waiting for Dick Roman to be seen entering the abandoned building. It will be more concrete evidence against him." Henriksen looked at Castiel. "I am so sorry."

Chuck said, "Bastard will be impeached and go to prison for this."

Singer added, "We suspect he is behind the Thanksgiving car accident."

"Son of a bitch!" Sam bellowed.

Castiel clenched his fists and turned towards Victor. "I thought you were under his payroll after that time you chased us," Castiel said. His throat felt dry. He wanted to claw at something. Dean's life was in peril and they were here, twiddling their thumbs.

"Nah, my kid brother recently came out. I have a better understanding now. Who am I to judge, who anyone loves?"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching PSA moment but my brother is in danger!" Sam fidgeted by the door.

"You are right, Sam. Can we please go?" Castiel asked.

Henriksen and Singer nodded. They advised Kevin and Chuck to remain in the apartment. The agents hopped in the SUV. Sam and Cas sat in the back. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his face against the window. He finally allowed himself to cry. Cas prayed to God for his fiancé's safety. He hated himself for doubting Dean's love for him. He should have known his brave soldier would never leave him. Castiel swore he would kick Dick Roman's ass next time he saw him. For his sake, Dean better be safe and unharmed, when they reached the warehouse.

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The final chapter is here my peeps. I want to thank everyone who has taken their time reading this little Destiel adventure and special thanks to the following readers, who encouraged me to write by being loyal reviewers (Lee Marie Jack, Winter Gray, Snowin' You, Becca65d and Chelsee199). I dedicate this chapter to all of you.**

Castiel clutched frantically to Sam's hands while they sat in the back of the SUV. Victor drove them to the warehouse where Dean was being held against his will. The Sasquatch whipped his head to the side and looked down at his frazzled friend. "What's wrong besides the obvious?"

"What if Dean experiences an episode? He has been doing so well on that front. I am the only one that can calm him down. The therapist he's been seeing has taught him a few breathing techniques but still...he is alone and God knows what is being done to him." Castiel swallowed hard and fought valiantly for the tears that started to pool in his electric blue eyes not to slide down. Now more than ever he needed to be strong. Not just for himself but for the man he loved.

Sam slid an arm over Castiel's tense shoulders. "Dean is a survivor. He will be ok and now he has more reason to go on...you."

Agent Henriksen drove slower. "Okay we are meeting the SWAT team at the designated rendezvous spot. I am stationing the SUV two blocks from the warehouse. The soon to be impeached President most likely will meet with the hired kidnapper first before calling you," he motioned at Cas.

"We have to wait?! Dean can be dead any moment now and his blood will be in your hands!" Castiel was in the process of opening one of the back doors.

"Hold it right there, idjit!" Agent Singer bellowed from the front passenger seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to the back of the SUV. "The President or his lackey will call your cell to inform you where Dean is being kept. You have to act like you know nothing. We cannot afford to alert these assholes that we are on to them."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose with shaky fingers. "Who knows how long it will take that monster to get to the warehouse? I can't sit here twiddling my thumbs while my future husband's life is at stake!"

Sam pulled Castiel by the cuff of his long sleeved shirt. "Cas, I am as nervous and concerned as you are but we need to follow Agent Singer's advice. He knows what he is doing."

"So what is the plan once Dick calls?" Cas asked.

Henriksen and Singer gave Castiel extensive instructions on what he was expected to do after Dick Roman or his hired assassin called with the warehouse coordinates. Dean listened patiently. He would follow all instructions of the detailed plan. If Dick or his lackey laid a finger on Dean, there will be Hell to pay.

Twenty minutes after the two agents advised Castiel on what was required of him, his cell phone rang. The SUV's four occupants leapt from their seats. Cas gazed at the screen which said it was an unknown caller. Agent Singer nodded at him to answer. Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Hello"

"Come alone to the abandoned warehouse in 23rd and Piccadilly Street. Be here in half an hour or your fiancé will pay." The person's identity was disguised by one of those professional voice changers. Castiel knew he was speaking to Dick Roman.

"I will be there and you better not touch a hair on his head."

"We plan on torturing him a little, when you join the party, but it's you, who I really want to experience the most pain...emotionally and physically." An eerie laugh caused goose bumps to rise all over Cas' skin. "You sick deviant." The phone went dead.

The agents went over the plan one final time. Sam hugged the hell out of his hopefully soon to be brother in law. "Take care of yourself and please bring my brother back in one piece."

"I will, Sam." Castiel reciprocated the embrace before heading towards a hidden SWAT truck with Singer and Henriksen.

Castiel felt like throwing up the fruit salad he ate for breakfast that morning. He felt like he was a soldier heading to battle. This must be how Dean felt every day, when he was in Afghanistan. God he prayed his fiancé wasn't experiencing a PTSD episode. Castiel strolled across the road towards the abandoned warehouse. The decayed concrete building was falling apart. The majority of the front windows were cracked and covered in dust. A dead and gnarled looking tree stood sentry at the warehouse's left side. The sight added more malice to the atmosphere.

Cas walked four more steps and knocked three times on the structure's front metal door. The seconds it took for a man dressed entirely in black and with aviator lenses covering his eyes to open it felt like an eternity. The man nodded for Castiel to enter. He aimed a gun at him.

"No sudden moves, you hear? I will not hesitate to use my baby on you and your lover." Virgil pressed the weapon against Castiel's lower back. "Raise your hands," the man commanded. He unceremoniously shoved Cas forward. The blue eyed man gritted his teeth. The inside of the warehouse reeked of rancid meat. Castiel fought the urge to gag. His eyes sought out Dean's form but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked trying not to sound frantic. He needed to keep his cool at all cost.

"All in due time," the kidnapper said. "Make a left and go through the open door. There is someone there who wishes to speak to you."

Castiel knew Dick Roman waited for him in that particular room. Cas felt intense hatred for the evil bastard. He finally arrived at the place. The stench of rotten flesh assailed his nostrils. Cas' eyes fell on a dead German Shepherd on the corner of the sparse chamber. The poor animal must have been dead for quite some time. Desire to beat Dick to a bloody pulp coursed through his veins. Dean was being held captive in this Hell hole for several hours. The stench alone would drive Cas crazy but he knew his fiancé had gone through much worse in battle.

"Welcome, Castiel...so glad you could make it." Dick Roman emerged from the shadows. The asshole had the audacity to smile. "Your fellow abomination is right through that door."

"I need to see him." Cas walked closer to Roman.

"Hold it right there, cowboy." The President motioned at Virgil. The killer held Castiel's left arm.

Dick continued, "I am the most powerful man in the entire planet and I make the rules around here. You will see your soon to be dead honey, when I say so!"

"Why are you doing this? I already apologized to everyone and Meg remained being my friend. She is participating in my wedding for crying out loud!" Castiel's patience was wearing thin. He needed to see Dean now.

"You are sick. I hate homosexuals with all of my being. If you would have been marrying a woman instead of a man now, I may have left things as they were, but you made a bigger fool out of my daughter. The entire world laughed at her and me and it was all due to you. You are a coward and a gay one at that!"

"You need help. If anyone is sick around here, it's you, Mr. President." Castiel's chest heaved up and down. "The people who voted for you would be disgusted to find out their choice for President is a psychotic, homophobic prick."

Cas' head swung to the side as a result of Virgil whipping the gun against his jaw. Castiel clenched his bruised jaw. Blood slid down one of the corners of his mouth. He was robbed of speech due to the pain that lanced over half of his face.

Roman smirked. "Mr. Virgil, will you do the honor of bringing the wounded soldier in here. It's time he joined the festivities. We are going to have a little fun with GI Joe before I have you kill Mr. Novak."

Virgil slithered away to get Dean. Dick walked towards Castiel. "Kneel down. I am going to tie your hands and make you watch us torture your lover. I want to see you squirm as we break him right before your eyes."

"Fuck you," Castiel muttered. He knelt down and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Dean had heard Castiel's voice through the door. During the time Dick and the creepy man in black left him alone, the former soldier managed to undo the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back. The dastardly duo underestimated him. Dean learned survival skills from the very best during his tenure in the military. The therapy sessions he's been attending and the breathing techniques Dr. Barnes taught him really helped him. Without that Dean would have definitely gone through an episode.

The Winchester heard footsteps creep closer to the room he was being held captive in. He sat by the corner the two men left him. Dean kept his supposedly tied wrists behind his back. The door opened and the creepy dude, who kidnapped him entered.

"Get up," he said.

"Where are we going, Mr. Killer?" Dean grinned.

The man propelled Dean upwards by the elbow. "Move it! The President has a speech to give at KU later this afternoon." He pushed the green eyed man hard.

Dean froze as soon as they joined the other two men. Castiel knelt on the cold and dirty concrete floor. The President stood behind him, tying Cas' wrists.

"Leave him alone!" Dean screamed.

"I run the show, faggot. Stay right there. The show hasn't even started." Roman's voice was laced with hatred and disgust.

Dean had enough. He and Cas were going to get married today if it was the last fucking thing the two of them ever did. Right before the wannabe Johnny Cash shoved him to the ground, Dean barreled into him. The gun fell out of the startled man's hand. The Winchester removed the rope from around his wrists.

Castiel took advantage of the President's distraction and stood up. The rope wasn't tight and he unfastened it swiftly. Roman came towards him. Cas was ready and kicked the older man in the groin. Ha! The intensive martial arts training he did when he was younger came in handy.

Dick growled. "You are going to pay for that, kid!" He got on his feet and yelled at Virgil to get things in order. The killer punched Dean. While the Winchester shook his head, Virgil quickly went for his gun. He grabbed it and just as Dean was going to tackle him down, Virgil aimed it at Castiel and pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed through the entire warehouse. This was one of the signs the SWAT team was waiting for. In no time, the front door was banged down by six SWAT members. The men aimed their weapons at Virgil and the President. Dean rocketed towards Castiel, who lay on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Cas, baby you can't do this to me, man. We were so damn close to our happily ever after." Dean cradled Castiel's head on his lap. "You can't leave me." He licked a tear that had trailed over his lips. He checked his fiancé's body for blood but there wasn't any. Dean furrowed his brows.

Cas slowly opened his eyes. He breathed hard. Dean held him tightly in his arms. "Dean, I can't breathe!"

Dean assisted him sitting up. Castiel frantically undid the buttons of his shirt. "Help me remove the vest."

The Winchester noticed the bullet proof vest Castiel wore. "You lucky son of a bitch!" He kissed Cas' forehead before helping him remove the vest.

Singer and Henriksen arrived right at that very moment. "Are you boys ok?" the senior agent asked. The two young men nodded.

"It's a good thing I came up with the idea for you to wear the vest," Victor smiled at Cas.

"Thanks," the blue eyed man said.

"Thank God you are in one piece. I did not want to face the wrath of Naomi Novak," Bobby stated.

The quartet turned to the commotion being offered by the President. "You cannot arrest me, you idiot! I am the President of the fucking USA!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs as a SWAT team member handcuffed him. Two cops already escorted Virgil to a patrol car.

Bobby approached Roman. "You were the President but real soon your homophobic/evil ass will be impeached and will spend the rest of your stinking life in the slammer!"

"I curse the day you and my daughter started dating!" Dick yelled at Castiel. "You will burn in Hell, cock suckers!" The SWAT member pushed the soon to be former President outside of the warehouse.

Dean turned to Bobby and Victor. "Thanks for all your help, guys."

"Just doing our job," Henriksen said.

"I promised your daddy I would always keep a close eye on you, Dean. I am a man of my word." Bobby placed a hand over Dean's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Dean." Castiel held one of Dean's hands. Their fingers were intertwined.

"No, we are getting married."

"Are you sure?" Castiel held on tighter to his fiancé.

"I want to marry you now more than ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband today?" He smiled at Cas.

"I love you," Castiel whispered. Dean gently kissed Cas on the lips. The shorter man winced.

"We need to stop by a Gas N Sip to get some ice. My jaw hurts like a bitch."

Dean gingerly traced a finger over the bruise that was already forming over Cas' jaw. "I am so sorry, baby." He kissed it softly.

The agents cleared their throats. Victor spoke. "The two of you will have to give your depositions at the police station tomorrow."

"No problem. We aren't set to leave for Tahiti until Monday afternoon," Dean said.

"We'll drive you to the botanical gardens," Bobby ushered Victor outside.

"Actually we would be honored if the two of you came to the wedding," Castiel told the agents.

"Thank you," Victor stated.

The ceremony began two hours after the original time. Naomi was beyond furious, when she learned of what Roman did. She planned on visiting him first thing tomorrow morning. Meg had been inconsolable for half an hour. Balthazar rocked her in his arms. She couldn't believe her father was such a monster. She apologized to Dean and Cas profusely but the men assured her she was an innocent in all of this. The boys told her she always had a home with them. Meg thanked them but Balthy informed his friends that he and Meg were moving in together. Now that Meg wanted nothing to do with her disgusting father, she needed her boyfriend more than ever.

When the delayed nuptials finally took place, both grooms exchanged vows they had personally written for each other. There wasn't a dry eye in the botanical gardens. The emotionally charged words were filled with love and devotion. Sam had to give Dean a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and blow his nose after he heard the words Castiel created just for him. Castiel kissed the tip of his red freckled nose before the judge finished speaking. The assembled guests laughed.

The judge pronounced them as married. Applause filled the botanical gardens. Naomi was a watering pot. John stood up and was the person, who clapped the loudest. His oldest son finally found true happiness. He was grateful for Castiel. The man helped bring Dean out of the darkness that war inflicted on him. Sam, who stood beside the newlyweds on the makeshift altar winked at Kevin, who winked back.

Dean surprised Castiel with his song choice for their first dance as a married couple. The band played Taylor Swift's "Fearless". Cas gave his husband a gummy smile. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's. They shared an adorable Eskimo kiss. The two men clung to each other.

"Dean, I have never been as scared as I was today. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you." Tears cascaded down Cas' olive skin.

"You'll never lose me, baby. I plan on living until my 90's with you at my side." Dean gently pressed his lips against Cas' mouth.

Some of the guests joined them on the dance floor. The two of them were so grateful to be alive and married that they became lost in their own world. Three songs later, Naomi and Chuck broke them apart so they could cut the wedding cake. The photographer got great pictures of the newlyweds smearing cake all over each other's face and then eating and licking it off.

Naomi made sure two agents escorted the newlyweds to their home. Dean and Castiel arrived at their apartment at one in the morning. The two men were majorly tired. Dean turned on the light of their bedroom and Castiel was surprised to see it was back to order. He smiled fondly, when his eyes landed on their bed. White, silk sheets covered the mattress and red rose petals were scattered all over. A bottle of Johnny Walker along with an apple pie sat on a nightstand.

Castiel strolled to the bed. He quickly grabbed a stuffed Chilly Willy doll and held it against his chest. Dean enveloped his arms across his husband's torso. He kissed the side of Cas' neck. "Penguins became my favorite animal ever since I picked up a sexy 6 foot Chilly Willy on the side of a road." He grinded his groin against Cas' ass.

The blue eyed man turned and kissed him longingly. "I will never regret making that great escape. I would never have met the love of my life."

Charlie meowed from the door. Her daddies petted her and then placed the kitten on her kitty condo. She meowed one last time and waved a paw at them. Dean and Cas escaped to their shared room. The Winchester poured each of them a generous glass of Johnny Walker. They toasted to each other and drank down the liquor. Afterwards they fed each other pie.

Castiel began the undressing part. They newlyweds made slow and gentle love the entire night. The two men loved the decadent feel of the silk sheets against their perspiring bodies. Castiel rode Dean sinuously. After they came almost at the same time, their satiated bodies were littered with scratches, love bites and semen adorned their torsos and thighs. Rose petals clung to their heated and sweaty skin.

The entire world was in shock when news of President Roman's orchestration of the crimes against Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester made front page headlines. He became the second President of the US after Richard Nixon to be impeached. Naomi and Chuck visited Dick the day after his arrest to give him a piece of their mind. Naomi slapped the disgraced politician twice. Chuck told Roman that Meg never wanted to lay eyes on him again. This hurt Dick because he'd raised Meg on his own and she had always been the apple of his eye.

The trial transpired three months after the arrest. Virgil sang like a canary, in order to receive a shorter sentence. The testimonies of a plethora of witnesses, including Dean, Castiel and Victor sunk the former President deeper. The jury found Virgil and Dick guilty. The assassin for hire was sentenced to fifteen years in prison with no chance of parole. Dick Roman was sentenced to thirty years with no chance of parole either.

Four months into his imprisonment at a Washington State Prison, Dick Roman was found dead in his cell by a prison guard. The former US President hung himself with bed sheets. He did not receive a dignitary's funeral service. Barely anyone attended the funeral or burial.

Rufus retired and left Dean in charge of the auto shop. Castiel continued teaching art on a full time basis at Lawrence Middle School. After being married for three years, the couple decided to hire a surrogate. After a ton of arguing, the two men decided Castiel's sperm would be used for their first child. They planned on having two munchkins. Dean would be their second child's biological father.

Sam and Kevin moved to the city. The former started working at a prestigious criminal law firm and Kevin was in his first year of med school. He decided to become an oncologist. Children were part of their plans but not in their immediate future.

John had his off days. Dean and Castiel took him out to lunch every Sunday. The Winchester family patriarch was really excited for the arrival of his grandchild which was revealed to be a boy. Naomi and Chuck joined the trio once a month for lunch. Dean and Castiel moved to Gabriel's former house now that he and Kali got hitched. The guest room was turned into a nursery.

Naomi insisted on purchasing the baby's crib, changing table and rocking chair. Dean and Castiel were bone tired after they finished assembling all the furniture. The day before the parents to be had painted the nursery walls sky blue. Baby penguins made up the wall decals.

Castiel stood by the assembled crib. He traced a finger over the sturdy oak material. "Next month Henry will be here with us."

Dean hugged him from behind. He rested his chin over one of Cas' shoulders. "We are going to be kick ass dads." He kissed the top of Castiel's head. "I love you so much, Chilly."

Castiel turned to face the man he loved with his entire being. He gently traced the freckles that adorned his handsome husband's face. "I love you, too. I don't think words can describe how much I do."

Dean kissed his hubby hungrily. After three years of marriage the two of them were still horn dogs. Every single night they made sweet love. Dean knew he would never tire of being one with Castiel.

The Winchester held Cas' hand and started leading him out of the nursery. "Why don't we go christen our new king size bed?" He wiggled his brows.

"I thought you'd never ask, gorgeous husband of mine." Castiel was about to turn off the nursery light but remembered something. He jogged to the changing table and retrieved the stuffed Chilly Willy Dean gave him on their wedding night. Cas scurried over to the crib and gently placed Chilly on the corner of the crib. "Now it's perfect."

Dean led his husband out of their son's nursery. Moonlight entered through the curtains making the penguin's blue eyes light up.

FIN

**Time for a little self promotion...LOL. My latest fic Magnolia is the New Sunnydale has been up for a while. It's not getting much love and I am enjoying writing it a whole bunch. So please swing by over and give it a try. Thanks again for reading IWTBF. :)**


End file.
